The Perfect Mary Sue Killer
by Gryphon-Door
Summary: AU story. Many of the gods are dead and Mary Sues dominate most of the PJO world. In this one, the Mary Sue Hunters of PJO decide to recruit the ultimate Sue-slayer, another Mary Sue. Now completed.
1. The Endless War

**Chapter 1: The Endless War**

"Nicole Smith, Mr. Coin would like you to report to the front," said the loudspeaker.

Nicole, a Sue hunter, stopped conversing with her friends and immediately ran for the front. She passed some other fellow hunters as she ran.

It was obvious why Coin wanted her up; he probably had a solo mission for her to undertake.

* * *

><p>Mr Coin, son of Athena, was wearily doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. He was about to write down another word when Nicole burst into the room, breathing very hard.<p>

"Hello...Mister...Coin," wheezed the seventeen-year old.

"Ms. Smith," greeted Mr. Coin before smiling, "There is no need to waste your energy on running to my office. You ought to save your energy for the mission I'm going to give you."

"I know, sir," breathed Nicole, "But it's just that I am excited to accept my first solo mission."

Mr. Coin laugh_e_d softly before saying, "You do remember, Ms. Smith, that this mission is also your test to join the Elite, correct?"

"I do, Mr. Coin," replied Nicole.

"Very well, Ms. Smith," said Mr. Coin, clapping his hands together, "Your solo assignment is to capture a Level 2 Mary Sue for me. This mission will not only test your hunting skills, but also your trapping skills."

Nicole, after hearing this, quickly ran for the door and Mr. Coin had to speed up his talk just to make sure she heard all of his words.

"Remember Nicole," he said in a louder voice, "The Sue has to be brought back alive; I will have no choice but to fail you if you only bring back its decapitated head!"

"I know, sir!" yelled back Nicole from the hallway.

Mr. Coin listened to Nicole's receding steps for a few seconds before sighing.

"She is so enthusiastic," he thought sadly, "If only she knew the truth about the the war between Hunter and Sue."

He brushed back his grey hair and went back to his crossword puzzle. Mr. Coin filled in the word row that he was going to answer before Nicole's interruption.

"Endless"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Manhattan...<strong>

"What do we have on the radar, commander?"

"A SYOD meeting, fish!"

"Ummm, what's does 'SYOD' stand for, sir?"

Elite Hunter Jonah Wayne face-palmed. A new hunter had joined his unit, but by his behavior and forgetfulness, Jonah could have mistaken the hunter for a trainee.

"IT STANDS FOR **S**UBMIT **Y**OUR **O**WN **D**OUCHEBAG, FISH!" barked Jonah Wayne. The new hunter shrank from the intensity of his voice.

Most of the other hunters smirked; they all knew their squad leader very well. Jonah Wayne was a son of Ares, which meant that he was a great tactical leader and fighter, but a poor "people's person".

The newbie muttered his apologies, but Jonah ignored him. He continued to look at his radar and led his team through the deserted city of Manhattan to their mission destination.

After 30 minutes, the squadron of Sue hunters finally arrived at Central Park.

"What are we here for, sir?" asked the newbie once more to Jonah.

"Just shut up!" Jonah growled. He suddenly ran for the trees with his team quickly sprinting to catch up with him.

Under the cover of the trees, Jonah took out his binoculars with his team mimicking his action. With his visual aids, Jonah could see that the SYOD meeting had already started.

"What are we supposed to be looking at, sir?"

Jonah face-palmed but didn't yell, instead he growled, "Can someone volunteer to answer all of Neville's stupid questions?"

"I will, sir," replied a calm voice, which Jonah figured to be Blondie's.

Assured that he won't need to answer anymore questions, Jonah went back to spying on the SYOD meeting. Meanwhile, 'Blondie' started to answer Neville's questions in an undertone.

"Your name is Amanda, right?"

"Yes, but you can call me 'Blondie', Neville"

"I'm just going to call you, 'Amanda'. Anyways, I forgot the definition of a SYOD meeting."

"A SYOD meeting is a meeting between creator spirits, which are those glowing orbs over there near that bench, who want to bring their original characters together for an adventure or quest of some sort.

"Where are the original characters? I don't see any."

"It takes time for the creator spirits to transfer their original character to an exact location or actually create one."

"Wait, didn't SYOD stand for **S**ubmit **Y**our **O**wn **D**emigod, Amanda?"

"It used to, Neville, but the term changed after the Golden Age. That was when the Sue Hunters started to call such meetings, "Submit Your Own Douchebag", because many of the OC's submitted were very Sue-ish. Anyways, not all original characters have to necessarily be demigods."

"Oh, so _we _are here to terminate the Mary Sues that come to this meeting, right?"

"Yes, but we are also here to rescue any unfortunate, normal original characters who came to the meeting."

Neville finally understood the entire mission of his team. He thanked Amanda for her help and went back to watching the SYOD meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in Manhattan...<strong>

"Shiz, why did I tell the pilot to drop me at Manhattan again?"

Nicole was searching for Sues in Manhattan and so far she didn't find any. She thought that many higher-leveled Sues will lurk in the now ruined city, but now, she found out that her rash assumption was incorrect.

Nicole kept wandering around the abandoned alleys to continue her search, but only found broken-down cars and old, drifting newspapers.

She wondered if she should call the pilot again to drop her off at a new location when she suddenly caught a glow of light from around the corner. Nicole stopped and slowly took out her all-purpose ballpoint pen from her pocket and clicked it. The pen morphed into a 3-foot long bronze blade.

Nicole walked slowly as she crept around the corner. She looked around it and saw two girls next to a burning trash can. One of the girls was asleep; the other was awake, shivering next to the fire.

Nicole took out her radar and noticed that it read the two girls in front of her as Mary Sues. Smiling grimly, she quickly rushed at the Sue duo.

The one awake noticed her and managed to dodge Nicole's first strike. The Sue whipped her waist-length black hair back and took out her weapon, a knife, but it was instantly dropped after Nicole stabbed her in the stomach. The Sue's purple eyes widened in shock from the pain of her death wound; the Sue fell to the floor and melted into rainbow dust.

Nicole turned to the other Sue, expecting to see her awake, but instead, she saw that the other Sue was still asleep. Just to make sure she stayed asleep, Nicole took out some knockout drops out of her pocket and dropped it on the sleeping Sue's head.

The sleeping Sue was not like the Sue that Nicole had just killed; she had the unnatural beauty of a Sue, but also had the body of an athlete. Unless Nicole was mistaken, the sleeping Sue was probably a Level Two.

Nicole called for the pilot.


	2. Demigod Analysis

**Chapter 2: Demigod Analysis**

"Nicely done, Ms. Smith."

"Thank you, sir."

"I am very curious, Nicole. How did you manage to capture this Sue? I can sense that she is very strong with the Force."

"Well, she was sleeping when I found her..."

None of the conversation made any sense to the Mary Sue, who was starting to regain consciousness. She opened her beautiful, golden eyes, stared at the ceiling of her prison and slowly sat up.

After shaking herself completely awake, the Sue observed her surroundings and soon realized that she was trapped in a stereotypical jail cell, complete with a sink, toilet, and bed.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud in a soft, but perfect voice.

"She's awake, it seems."

The Sue turned towards the voice outside her cell; she saw an old man and a young girl, who had some weird device in her hand. Somebody clicked in the Sue's mind; those people were Mary Sue Hunters!

"Get me out of here, you rapists!" she screamed at the Hunters.

Her yell did not affect the old, wise Hunter, but it did amuse the young girl.

"What a typical, whiny Sue!" she laughed, "I can't believe the scouter actually analyzed her as a Level Two!"

"Careful, Nicole," warned the old Hunter, "You might accidentally trigger her emotional abilities."

"Sorry, sir," rectified Nicole.

The old Hunter then stared back at the Sue and said, "What is your name?"

"My name...my name..," stammered the Sue. Then, she started to cry.

The two Hunters raised eyebrows at each other, but she didn't care. It was bad enough that she had amnesia, but now, she was captured by the cruel Sue Hunters, who probably want to do some tortuous tests on her.

"What is your name?" repeated the old Hunter.

"I...I...don't...know," the Sue replied while her tears dropped to the floor, "I..had..amnesia..since..past..fall."

"How Sue-ish," remarked Nicole scornfully.

"That's no problem," said the old Hunter kindly. He took out a some egg-shaped device out of his pocket and pointed it at the Sue. The Sue gasped when a blue laser shot out of the device and scanned her whole body. After some time, the laser disappeared.

The old Hunter looked at the device and said, "The scouter identifies you as Luna Shining Diamond, daughter of Artemis."

"Anything else, sir?" asked his pupil.

"The Sue's nickname is 'LSD'," continued the old Hunter, "She hates canon characters, Thalia and Annabeth."

"Look sir!" suddenly said Nicole, pointing to the cell, "Something's wrong with her!"

In her prison, Luna was fighting to stay conscious. After she had heard the old Hunter mentioning her name and some another stuff, pictures began to flash in front of her eyes. There was no doubt that those pictures were her returning memories.

But there were too many of them. Scenes of some green-eyed boy were appearing right before her eyes.

"Who was that boy?" wondered Luna, "And why do I feel that he is an amnesiac as well?"

Everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I own all non-canon characters.**


	3. Info Dump

**Chapter 3: Info Dump**

"But I'm so tired," whined LSD.

"Stop complaining and get your ass off the ground!" Nicole said back harshly.

As the Sue picked herself from the ground, Nicole started to question the sanity of her teacher, Mr. Coin. She had thought that Mr. Coin would terminate the Sue after the questioning, but instead, he wanted Nicole to take the cliche daughter of Artemis to classroom 101, where the Sue would begin her Sue-Hunting training. Oh the irony.

When the Sue finally got up to a walking stance, she and Nicole continued their trek to their destination. It wasn't before long that the two of them were staring at a maple door with the bronze numerals "101".

"What are we here for?" asked the Sue.

"_You _are here for your first lesson in hunting Sues," shot the seriously annoyed Sue Hunter.

"What the Hades! Is this another of your tricks, Hunter? If you haven't noticed, I AM A FREAKING SUE!" screamed the Sue.

"I KNOW!" yelled back Nicole, "BUT I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DECIDES YOUR DAMN FATE!"

The Hunter quickly stormed away, a bit embarrassed that she was shouting at a poorly-written character.

* * *

><p>Luna Shining Diamond glared at Nicole's retreating back before turning back to the door that led to her designated destination.<p>

She looked around the hallway and realized that she was utterly alone; a thought quickly popped into her head.

"I can just run now," she thought, "And no one will ever notice."

"On the other hand," she pondered, "I just started to regain my memories. I really need to find out who that green-eyed boy from my past was. Maybe these damn Hunters have some machine that will help me."

That was when Luna decided to push open the door and walk inside.

There was only one person in the room and she was sitting on the teacher's desk, reading a book. Said person looked up when Luna walked into the room.

"Sorry, I believe I don't have a class right now," the red-head said.

"I was sen-" started Luna, but she was interrupted by a ringing that seemed to have come from the red-head. The instructor held up a finger to Luna before taking a phone from inside her jacket and answering it.

"Mr. Coin?" said the instructor, "Yeah, I have a trainee here that arrived too early. Oh, you mean that _girl _is Project Fire? This is going to be very interesting, Coin. I will call you back after the lesson."

The red-head put her phone back to the inside of her jacket and turned her attention back to Luna. The way the girl's green eyes stared at her made Luna feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well," initiated the instructor, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Ms. Dare, but you may call me Rachel."

"Um, I'm Luna," stammered back LSD.

Rachel smirked at her before saying, "That isn't exactly your full name, isn't it. Mr. Coin said that your full name was Luna Shining Diamond."

Luna blushed; her full name sounded really stupid. She wondered how she got such a ridiculous name.

"That's okay, Luna," comforted the red-head, "_My _full name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It sounds almost as silly as yours,"

Luna smiled; she liked this Hunter. She wasn't anything like the other bitch, Nicole.

"Please take a seat," Rachel said politely. Luna complied with her command.

"Okay," responded Rachel, "I first need to assess your knowledge. I know it's going to be hard for you especially, but please tell me everything you know about this world."

"Um, the Olympian gods exist in this world and sometimes interbreed with mortals and have children like me, who are called demigods," answered Luna.

"So you know everything about the Greek mythology that exists in this world?" asked Rachel.

"All of it," Luna said back proudly.

"Tell me what you know about the Sues and Hunters that exist in this world," quickly shot Rachel.

"I only know that there are people like me, who are Sues, and are hunted by your group, the Hunters," answered Luna slowly

"Do know any specific information about the Sues and Hunters?" asked Rachel.

"Just that the Sues are better-looking than the Hunters," said Luna.

Rachel smiled and said, "Fair point, Luna, but appearance is just one part in defining the types of people that exist in this world."

The instructor cleared her throat before asking, "Do you believe in a Creator, Luna?"

"Do you mean Prometheus?" answered the Sue.

"No, Luna," said Rachel patiently, "I mean someone who created our universe. Someone who created the characters of Greek Mythology and most of the new demigods and mortals that currently exist in this world."

"This Creator isn't a part of Greek Mythology, is he?" inquired Luna.

"He isn't," agreed Rachel, "We only know him by his initials, which consist of two R's."

"So he created our entire universe and also created this planet, along with most of its inhabitants," repeated Luna, "What about the rest of the inhabitants like the Hunters and the Sues. Who are _they _created by?"

"I would get to that later, Luna," said Rachel, "For now, remember that the characters that were directly or indirectly created by the Creator are called canon characters."

"Do you know any canon characters?" asked Luna.

Rachel gave a sad look to her and said, "I know that I am; most of my friends in my past were canon characters."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," apologized Luna, "Did they pass away?"

"No, they are still alive," answered Rachel darkly.

Luna was confused by Rachel's answer, but decided not to question any further.

"To answer your first question, Luna," continued Rachel after an awkward silence, "The other inhabitants like the Sues and the Hunters were created by other creators although these creators were less powerful than the One that created this universe."

"Why do these lesser creators want to create characters in the One's universe in the first place?" asked Luna.

Rachel smiled once more and said, "I don't know, but I believe that they want to add to the One's universe in order to amuse themselves."

"So what does this have to do with the Hunters and the Sues?" asked Luna.

"Everything," said Rachel, "The Hunters and Sues are types of characters made by the lesser creators. Characters that are constructed by the lesser creators are called original characters or OCs for short."

"So that means almost every Hunter here was created by a lesser, correct?" said Luna.

"Yes," said Rachel, "Just like every Sue was."

There was still one question bugging Luna.

"What's the difference between a Hunter OC and a Sue OC?" she asked.

Rachel's face turned a bit solemn before she said, "A Mary Sue is a character that is perfect in almost every way. She has no flaws and usually has a special name or ability that defines her uniqueness. Mary Sues screw up the balance of the canon world because they are able to manipulate events to their favor with their charm or reality-warping. These types of OCs are usually created by a lesser who wants to insert herself to the One's universe "

Luna was shocked at her teacher's definition of a Mary Sue. She had no idea how much destruction she or her kin could do to the world.

Rachel analyzed Luna's face for a while before continuing, "Hunter OCs are the answers to the Mary Sue OCs. Some of the lesser creators disliked their peers' poorly written characters and created some original characters whose main purpose was to terminate any Mary Sue that existed in this world."

Luna stared at her hands as if she couldn't believe that they were part of something destructive. Them, she started to cry again...for the fifty-fifth time.

"It's okay, Luna," comforted Rachel, "You are with the Hunters now. You can help us undo the damage your kin has caused to the One's world."

"Thanks, Rachel," Luna sniffed.

They just sat there, waiting for the raindrops to stop falling and for the sun to come back.

Finally, when Luna was done crying, Rachel said, "I think you had have enough mental education; let's go to the dojo."

"What for?" asked Luna

Rachel smiled at her while saying, "To see how well you do with weapons."


	4. The Training Hall

**Chapter 4: The Training Hall**

LSD followed Rachel out of the classroom and down the hall, presumbably to the dojo.

"Rachel, what are we going to do in the dojo?" she asked.

"I told you. I want to evaluate your weapon ability and also your HtHC," replied Rachel politely.

"What's HtHC?" asked LSD.

"It stands for **H**and **t**o **H**and **C**ombat," answered the teacher once more.

"Oh," replied the Sue.

The young lady and girl finally stopped in front of a door. Luna noticed that this door was very different from the others in the hallway. For one, it had no handle and two, it looked like it was made from bamboo.

Rachel slid the door open and walked inside; LSD quickly followed suit.

She came into a room that was incredibly larger than what she expected.

Despite its enormous size, the dojo looked like a typical living room in a Japanese home. That is if said living room had three boxing rings, an indoor archery range, a considerable number of punching bags, and even some arenas for sparring with Greek weapons.

Luna turned her attention back to Rachel who said, "So, where do you want to start?"

"Um, I dunno," the Sue said.

Rachel thought for a minute before saying, "How about we start at the archery range. You are a daughter of Artemis; I'm pretty sure you will be good with the bow and arrow."

Rachel led the Mary Sue to the archery range. On the way, some of the boxers, fighting in the rings, stopped to stare at Rachel and LSD. Luna felt a little creeped out and pointed this out to Rachel.

"Rachel, those Hunters are staring at us," she muttered.

"Well, you are a Sue," Rachel said back nonchalantly, "Your unnatural beauty is certainly fail-proof in attracting the other gender.

"But, I don't have unnatural beauty," said Luna, "At least I don't think so."

Rachel stopped and turned around to Luna with an amused smile. She reached into one of the many pockets in her jacket and pulled out a mirror.

Rachel handed the mirror to LSD and said, "I dare you to look into this looking glass and say that you look like normal girl."

LSD took the mirror and stared into it. She then realized that Rachel; she did have unnatural beauty. Her eyes were golden and bright, not to mention that her hair was the color of moonlight and was at least past shoulder length. Luna looked more into her face and saw that it was very youthful and beautiful as any other girl's at her age; it was her eye and hair color that made her look unique.

"So, what do you think, Luna?" asked Rachel when Luna returned the mirror, "Do you still think you look normal?"

"Shut it," said Luna, but she was grinning.

Rachel and Luna again started to follow the road to the archery range. They almost reached it when someone from one of the sparring arenas ran up to them.

"Rachel!" the running boy yelled.

"Oh hey, Matt," responded Rachel with a wave.

When Matt finally got close enough to Rachel, he then noticed LSD. He swung his blade at her...

"Luna! Watch out!" yelled Rachel.

But she didn't need to worry. LSD simply back-flipped, dodging Matt's swing. Matt tried to follow with a rush, but then found himself facing a notched arrow.

Matt dropped his blade and held up his hands as in surrender, but luckily for him, Luna did not seem to be interested in killing him. The Mary Sue put her bow and arrow away when she saw that the Hunter was no longer a threat.

"Matt! You do not swing blades at your fellow Hunters!" cried out Rachel. For once, Rachel's calm demeanor was broken.

Matt blushed and muttered an apology before running back to his sparring arena. Rachel watched him run for a while before turning her attention back to Luna.

"Where did you get the bow and arrow from?" she asked the Sue.

"I dunno," replied Luna. She reached for her weapons, but mysteriously, they were gone.

Rachel noticed this strange disappearance too. She pondered for a while before asking, "Luna, take your bow and arrow out again."

Luna was confused by Rachel's command, but tried to follow it nonetheless. Before she knew it, her bow appeared in her hand once more and her quiver returned to her back.

"May I see your bow?" asked Rachel.

After Luna handed her silver bow to Rachel, her teacher observed it for a while before saying, "This is a Huntress's bow."

"You mean that it was manufactured by your organization?" inquired the Sue.

"No," answered her teacher, "This type of bow was made by the former goddess, Artemis, for her followers, the Huntresses."

Rachel raised her eyes back to Luna and continued, "Of course, her so-called 'children' were given this weapon as well, for she was forced to accept them from the lesser creators. These 'Daughters of Artemis' were mostly Mary Sues and ultimately led to her unfortunate demise."

Luna's eyes were starting to tear up, but before she can cry...again, Rachel put one arm around the Sue's neck and said, "Nothing against you personally, of course. You understand?"

The Mary Sue gave a sniff and nodded. She then asked her teacher in a teary voice, "How did Artemis die?"

Rachel looked off to the boxing rings in the dojo and said, "The new 'Daughters of Artemis' soon made up most of Artemis' Huntresses. However, they did not like the fact that they were not allowed to fall in love with males. They argued with Artemis about this issue and even threatened her, but Artemis told them off. She said that she rather die than allow the lesser creators to control her. The Mary Sues took her word and murdered Artemis while she slept."

"What happened to the other Huntresses?" Luna whispered.

Although she couldn't see Rachel's face, she could sense Rachel's face twisting into some sort of scowl as Rachel answered, "The normal OCs and canon Huntresses were subjected to a fate worse than death as punishment for rebelling against their new leaders."

Another two awkward minutes passed before Rachel pulled her arm away from Luna and said, "Never mind that now, let's see how good your archery is."

* * *

><p>True to Rachel's prediction, Luna excelled at archery. It didn't matter what targets she was shooting at; her arrows almost always hit the center of the bull's eye. There was only one time that she barely hit the bull's eye, but that was because she was too busy staring at some of the fighters in the boxing ring.<p>

Rachel also tested her on swordplay, knife-fighting, spear and javelin usage, battle tactics, and HtHC. For some of the tests, she had to pit Luna against an unwilling Hunter because Rachel wasn't any good in weapons herself.

Afterwards, while Luna sat on the floor and rested herself, Rachel continued writing up her analysis on the Sue. When Rachel finally finished, she folded her paper up and put into one of her pockets for safekeeping.

Rachel turned her head back to the Sue and said, "Come on, Luna. We need to visit the Executives."

Luna woke up from her small nap, looked up, and asked, "Who are the Executives?"

"They are the leaders of the MS Hunters," answered Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>After some minutes of walking...<strong>

"Rachel E. Dare?"

"Yes, sir. I am here with Project Fire."

"Excellent. The report?"

"I have it here."

"Good, hand it to Senator Coin."

"Yes, sir."

Rachel took the analysis paper out of her pocket and walked to Mr. Coin for him to receive it. Mr. Coin looked at the paper for a minute before handing it to his superior, President Carrow.

"You two may go now," addressed Carrow to the two girls.

Coin watched the two girls leave the Executive Room meanwhile Carrow, in her stiff wooden chair, read Rachel's paper on Luna Shining Diamond.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sue Analysis<span>  
><strong>

**Name: **Luna Shining Diamond

**Species: **Demigod

**Godly Parent (if a demigod):** Artemis _(may have adopted Luna at one point)_

**Appearance: **Sue-ish. She has golden eyes and silver hair.

**Combat Level: **Very Sue-ish. Excels at many weapons and at HtHC despite not being a child of Ares. Also is in possession of a Huntress bow and arrows.

**Intelligence: **Sue-ish. Despite her amnesia, she still retains vast amounts of knowledge about the Greek myths.

**Personality: **Cries a lot, although later, she starts to toughen up.

**Final Analysis: **Luna is unnaturally beautiful, but lacks the charm of a Relationship Sue. Although she is great with many weapons, she is only average with the spear and javelin and also lacks the reflexes, battle tactics, and dull personality of a Mary Tzu. Luna has good memory for an amnesiac, but doesn't fit in the Einstein Sue class as she doesn't seem to understand the mechanics of her magical bow. She is definitely a Level Two Threat but it is hard to categorize her into a specific Sue class.

* * *

><p>"A typical daughter of Artemis OC, " thought Carrow as she read the paper, "But no matter; Coin said that the best counter to a Mary Sue is another one."<p>

"That is if it listens to you," reminded her Super-Ego, "It might be rebellious and return to its brethren."

"She has amnesia," she responded, "We can attempt to program her against her fellow Sues."

"Oh that's nice. Brainwashing the Sue," praised her Freudian conscience in a mocking voice, "I suppose that makes you better than your opposition, eh?"

Before Carrow can think of another good argument to herself, the emergency alarm began to ring.

"Damn," she muttered.

Carrow signaled to the other Executives to leave the room while she began to yell instructions into her intercom speaker.

"ATTENTION ALL HUNTERS! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE EMERGENCY COMMAND ROOM! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" she shouted.

After repeating the instructions for the third time, she quickly ran out to the hallway.


	5. Flashback

**Chapter 5: Flashback**

Rachel and Luna had just walked out of the Executive's Room and into the main hall. They walked in silence for a while before Rachel started up a conversation.

"So what do you think about the Executives?" she asked the Sue.

"Mmmm, I don't know," replied Luna, "They seemed kind of scary to me, especially that old man."

"Well, they aren't comfortable with Sues," said Rachel, "And also, that old man was Senator Coin, Luna. He was the one who suggested the plan for your capture. I hope you didn't mind that."

"No, I don't mind," reiterated Luna, "Although I would like to ask why he thought of such a plan."

"Oh, I don't really know," answered Rachel, "But Senator Coin is a child of Athena, so we usually assume that his plans will have a high chance of succeeding when followed."

Luna was about to grunt in response to Rachel's answer when suddenly, her head started to ache. It ached really bad. In fact, it ached so bad that I couldn't describe to you how bad it ached unless I showed you a picture of a hammer hitting Zeus' head. Oh wait.

Anyways, the headache was so painful that Luna couldn't bear it; it forced the poor Sue to her knees. Rachel urgently tried to help her, but as her hands came to help up the Sue, Rachel felt the Luna's body quickly go limp.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Luna's Head...<em>**

_All was dark...until Luna opened her eyes._

_She sat up and looked around. Luna saw that she was no longer in the Mary Sue Hunters Headquarters; instead, she was sitting in the middle of a circle of tents. Behind the tents lied the entrance to a pine tree forest. The ground which she was sitting upon seemed to be wet and cold, but she soon saw that it was snowing and then realized that what she was sitting on was probably ice._

_Luna stood up and patted the snow off her pants. She then saw a magical glowing orb float near her. Luna tried to back away from it, but the floating sphere stopped moving and spoke!_

_"Hello, LSD," said the floating ball, "How are you?"_

_"Wait," said Luna suspiciously, "Who the fuck are you and how the Hades do you know my name?"_

_The orb laughed and said, "I am your creator, of course. Didn't Rachel teach you about the lesser creators?"_

_"Yeah, but she never told me that you guys came in the shape of magical balls," retorted the Sue._

_"I don't know how Rachel didn't tell you, but when the lessers come to visit Rick's world, they usually have to take a shape of a will-o-wisp," answered her creator._

_"Wait, did you just say that the Creator's name is Rick?" exclaimed Luna, who had not listened to the latter part of her creator's answer._

_"Yes," answered her creator in a bored manner, "Any other stupid and unnecessary questions you want to ask?"_

_Luna glared at the magical glowing orb before saying, "Yeah, can you tell me where the Hades I am?_

_"You are in a what is called a flashback," said her creator in a mystical tone._

_"What is a flashback?" mused the Sue. _

_Luna turned back to her creator for help, but the magical glowing orb had vanished._

_"Damn," she cursed while kicking a pile of snow in front of her._

_That was when the flashback began._

_"Again, what the Hades is a flashback?" the Sue asked the pile of the snow at her feet as if it could answer back._

_But before she can get an answer, Luna heard a voice calling her name. She turned around and saw that a crowd of some pre-adolescent girls had assembled in the middle of the tent ring. Luna had the sense that she knew who they were, but couldn't recall the name._

_Then, the same voice rang from the crowd._

_"LUNA SHINING DIAMOND! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!"_

_Luna finally saw who the caller was. The caller, like the other girls in the crowd, was wearing a silver jacket and black combat boots. However, she was the only girl in the crowd that wore some sort of crown on her head. _

_The caller's name popped into Luna's head, which then led to her yelling back, "OF COURSE, THALIA!"_

_Thalia rolled her eyes while Luna ran towards she and the other girls._

_"Wait a minute," thought Luna as she ran, "I know who they are; Rachel told me about them. They are the Huntresses of Artemis, and I must have been with them in the past because I was a daughter of Artemis._

_Luna finally reached Thalia and then remembered that Thalia was the lieutenant of the Huntresses. _

_"I'm here, ma'am," the Sue said respectfully to Thalia._

_"Hmmph, I ought to throw you to the wolves for not following orders," Thalia replied curtly._

_By Thalia's disdainful tone, Luna had some idea that she and Thalia had not gotten along when Luna was with the Huntresses._

_"Thalia, why are you yelling?" _

_Thalia, Luna, and the other Huntresses turned to the speaker, who was still sitting in one of the tents. Luna saw that although the speaker looked like a thirteen year old girl, the speaker emanated much power. But what was more startling than her powerful presence was her eyes: golden, experienced, and sharp._

_"Her eyes are like mine," thought Luna. That was when the truth hit her._

_The sitting girl was her 'mother', Artemis. Luna's eyes filled with tears...again for the 900th time as she looked at her former mother. She quickly ran to Artemis._

_That was when all was black again._

* * *

><p>When Luna opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was Rachel's somewhat pale face. Ignoring Rachel's suggestions of going to the hospital wing, she quickly got up and rubbed her still-aching head.<p>

"I had a flashback," the Sue first said to her mentor.

"Are you referring to a literary or cinematic device in which an earlier event is inserted into the normal chronological order of a narrative?" asked Rachel with her eyebrows raised.

"I guess," first said the Sue. Then, she said, "Wait, how did you know the exact definition of the word, 'flashback'?"

"I used Google," said Rachel, taking out her super-smart phone out of one of her jacket's pockets, "Anyways, what did you see?"

Luna told Rachel of her vision. Rachel raised her eyebrows when Luna talked about the weird antics of her creator and pretty much didn't say anything until Luna mentioned Thalia Grace and the Huntresses of Artemis.

"You saw Thalia and the Huntresses? Did you see any Mary Sues within the Huntresses?" Rachel asked.

"I think I didn't spot any, why?" replied Luna.

"The fact that no Sues existed within your flashback would mean that you existed during the Golden Age, which ended about 20 years ago," said her teacher.

"What do you mean by 'The Golden Age'?" asked the Sue.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes before saying, "The Golden Age was the time period in which there were OCs in this world, but hardly any Mary Sues. It was a wonderful time."

A dreamy smile spread across Rachel's face as she remembered all the good times she had with her friends and how her life changed when she met that demigod, Per-.

"I think some of my memory is coming back!" exclaimed Luna, waking Rachel from her nostalgic moment, "I can actually remember all the moments I had with the Huntresses and that bitch, Thalia!"

Rachel couldn't help but snicker when Luna insulted her former friend, Thalia.

That was when some loud noises began to bounce through the hall that they were standing in.

"Why are the sirens ringing?" asked Luna.

Rachel stared off into space before answering, "It's an emergency, of course. This isn't good."

Then, a loud voice rang throughout the hallway, echoing as the words escaped the intercom speakers.

"ATTENTION ALL HUNTERS! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE EMERGENCY COMMAND ROOM! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" screamed the voice.

"Come on, Luna," said Rachel in a level voice.

Rachel quickly ran down the hallway with Luna following, trying to catch up to her mentor.

* * *

><p>The other doors in the hallway opened, revealing other Mary Sue Hunters, who immediately scrambled out of their respective rooms. One figure within the shadows watched them run down the hall.<p>

The figure put one finger on the device within his ear and said, "The alarms have sounded; our cameras have finally sensed your copycats."

"Excellent," purred his earpiece, "Are they proceeding with Emergency Plan A?"

"Yes," replied the covert one.

"And Project Fire?" asked once more the voice in his earpiece.

"Um, I think she's with that canon character, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," answered the figure.

"I see," mused the voice, "Do you know of their location?"

"I don't," the figure said slowly.

"YOU DON'T!" screamed the arrogant voice, "HOW WILL MY PERFECT PLAN WORK IF YOU CAN'T GET THAT SUE TO TAKE DOWN YOUR HUNTER ORGANIZATION FROM THE INSIDE?"

"Calm down, Serenity," muttered the double agent, "I can find that Sue in a crowd. Everything is going to go smoothly."

The spy tapped his earpiece once more before walking off to the emergency command room.


	6. Betrayal

**Chapter 6: Betrayal**

All the Sue Hunters quickly assembled into the emergency command room, which was similar to a theater room, through its four doors. Like a typical room in a cinema, the emergency command room had multiple seats that were divided up into different sections, in this case, three sections. It also boasted a movie theater size projection screen in the front for the purpose of showing the audience important video footage or a good movie like _ The Matrix_. Under the screen was a raised platform with seats that were reserved only for the Executives. Said seats faced the other seats in the emergency command room.

It took some time for everyone to get into their places as there were more than 1800 members in the MS Hunter Organization, including the Executives and teaching staff.

Luna, the stereotypical Sue, had not known where to sit so she just sat with Rachel. It was good thing that there were more seats than Hunters in the theater, otherwise, one unlucky teacher would have had to stand during the emergency announcement.

Finally, after 20 minutes, all of the members were in their places. The Executives were sitting on their stage seats, the teaching staff sat in the front rows of the three sections, and the other MS Hunters sat in their respective sections according to rank. The Trainees sat in the right-most section, the Elites sat in the left-most sections while the regular Hunters sat in the center section.

When President Carrow saw that everyone was ready, she stood up from her seat and produced a mike from her pocket.

"Fellow Hunters, I have nothing to say but that we are under attack by the Mary Sues," said Carrow.

The President turned to Senator Coin and said, "Play our surveillance camera footage, Coin."

The lights dimmed as the movie screen began to light up. The Senator took out a remote control from his pocket and clicked a button. The projection screen immediately showed the views of one of the many surveillance cameras around the MS Hunter's base.

The audience gasped as they witnessed multiple Mary Sues taking down the base's defenses. Many of the Sues were using the elements to their advantage, such as drowning the MS Hunter's guardian dragons with water or destroying the magical catapults with lightning.

Some of the Trainees had begun to panic, but Carrow managed to keep order by saying confidentially, "I know this may seem frightening to you newbies, but the Organization has dealt with these kinds of attacks. We have had successfully defended against Copy-Cat Sues before and we will do it again today."

While the other Hunters cheered loudly at Carrow's statement, Luna said to Rachel, "What are Copy-Cat Sues?"

"Copy-Cat Sues are Mary Sues that are identical copies of the canon characters, except that they are "better" in every way possible," answer Rachel, "Current Copy-Cat Sues are usually presented as siblings of the canon characters of the elder gods."

"I didn't know that being a child of Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon was so popular," muttered Luna.

Rachel was about to reply, but that was when President Carrow started talking again.

"Hunters, on my signal, I would like you to assemble into your respective divisions. Trainees, as long as you follow the commands of the Teaching Staff and the Executives, you should be alright," said Carrow.

Carrow was about to dismiss them when suddenly, the projection's screen's video footage turned to noise. She raised her eyebrows at Senator Coin, who just shrugged back at her.

Then, the noise disappeared. However, it was not replaced by the camera footage that had been airing before. Instead, the projection screen depicted a very recognizable park to all the Hunters.

It was Central Park, but it looked like hell. Many of its trees were burning and all of its grass was dead, not to mention that the lake in the background was completely brown

In the middle of all this chaos, a lone figure was standing with arms folded across her chest. She had long blond hair with red streaks and purple eyes that had flecks of blue. This exotic girl also had a tall, slender figure with all the right curves and wore a leather jacket, a red shirt, and dark blue jeans. Simply put, she was a Sue.

The beautiful devil sneered at the Hunters and said, "Hello, you pathetic Hunters. It's quite nice to see you again!"

The Elite and most of the regular Hunters and teaching staff growled at the appearance of the Sue. It cannot be any plainer that the Sue on the projection screen was infamous among the organization. Meanwhile, the Executives, who were unable to see the screen due to the positions of their seats, had to walk off their stage in order to watch the new transmission.

The Sue on the projection screen continued with, "For you idiots that don't know me, I am Serenity Altruist Faith Joy Grace Charity. I am the only daughter of Hera, who is dead, and therefore, the strongest demigod to ever set foot on this planet!"

Luna Shining Diamond scoffed at this and muttered to Rachel, "How is she the strongest demigod if she's a daughter of Hera?"

Rachel's eyes flashed as she replied, "Don't underestimate Serenity, Luna. She may be an illogical daughter of Hera, but she is an extremely powerful Sue. She is very capable of destroying all of us if she wanted to. Thank the gods that she is lazy."

Meanwhile on the screen, Serenity continued with, "I hope you are watching, Carrow because I would like you to hear that I already crushed the Hunter team that you sent to Central Park for infiltrating the SYOD meeting. I doubt there were any survivors."

The President glared at the Sue on the screen. Serenity was not only mocking her, but also was wasting the Hunters' time. Carrow wanted to tell Senator Coin to shut off the transmission, but it was likely that Serenity had an Einstein Sue hack into the Organization's network.

"Anyways, Carrow, good luck trying to defeat my copycats and my Relationship Sues," giggled Serenity, "I seriously doubt you and your Organization actually stand a chance, especially..."

Apparently, the last statement was too much for Serenity because she ended up falling to ground, howling with laughter. All the Hunters raised eyebrows at one another.

When Serenity finally got a hold on herself she continued her previous statement with, "Especially when you have a traitor among you."

"COIN! END TRANSMISSION!" Carrow tried to shout over Serenity's statement, but it was too late.

Everyone in the theater had heard Serenity's last statement and were now eyeing one another with suspicious looks. Eventually, some fights broke out within the theater, and the whole meeting fell into chaos.

"HUNTERS! STOP FIGHTING!" ordered Carrow, but only a few heard her voice over the noise. The rest of the Hunters continued to fight one another.

Suddenly, all four of the command room's doors opened at the same time. Many of the Hunters stopped fighting to watch the Mary Sues enter the command room with their weapons.

"How...How..." stammered Carrow in a shocked voice, "How did they get in here that fast? Our high-quality security doors couldn't be destroyed that quickly!"

"The spy must have told them the passwords," said Coin, "He must have stolen them from your office. I think I know who he is."

"We can deal with the spy later, Coin," said Carrow, "Right now, we need to take care of the Sues."

Carrow called out to the Hunters to attack the Sues, but her voice was unneeded. Many of the Hunters were already engaging the Sues in combat. The Hunters managed to force the Sues to back up to the doors again, but by the noise outside of the command room, Carrow could tell that more were coming.

"HUNTERS!" she screamed, "SPREAD OUT AND TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! WE CAN'T LET THEM TRAP US IN HERE!"

Her fellow Hunters roared at her words and continued to push back the Sues out of the command room. Soon, the President was the only person left in the room.

As she swept her eyes around the now-empty room, she thought, "Get ready, Project Fire, because I am coming for your neck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Luna had been the first one to run out of the emergency command room. Rachel had urged her to escape the room when the Mary Sues had arrived. It had been quite a difficult task to pull off with all the Sues marching down through the hallways, but Luna managed to pull it off. Probably because her kin didn't recognize her as the enemy.

"I hope Rachel is okay," she thought as she continued to run through the hall. She was about to turn the corner to the western exit when a streak of lightning flew past her head.

Luna turned around and saw an emo-looking Copy-Cat Sue charging at her. Luna summoned her bow and notched an arrow, but the Sue collapsed to the ground before Luna had a chance to fire.

Luna watched the copycat's body dissolve into a million butterflies and was so distracted by the sight that she didn't notice a fist that was heading towards her face.

Bam! Luna felt her head spin and dropped her bow and arrow. She instinctively launched a kick at her attacker and managed to push the attacker back a foot. Luna raised her head to identify her attacker and saw that it was Nicole Smith, the Hunter who had captured her in the first place.

Hate filled the Sue's head and made her pick up her bow instead of running towards the exit. Luna quickly fired her silver arrow at the Hunter, but Nicole ducked under its path and took out a ballpoint pen, which then became a blade.

Luna may have amnesia, but even she knew that she had to stop Nicole from getting too close with her sword. The Sue started to fire her arrows rapidly at Nicole and forced the Hunter to back off.

But Nicole couldn't block every single one of Luna's arrows forever. One of Luna's arrows managed to nick Nicole's sword hand and forced the Hunter to drop her blade. Nicole winced at the pain and that gave Luna enough time to charge the Hunter.

In the next moment, Luna had Nicole pinned to the wall of the hallway. She glared at the now defenseless Hunter and hit Nicole with a rage-filled punch to the stomach. Nicole's body jerked from the force of Luna's hit, but the Hunter did not cry out in pain. Instead, Nicole simply glared back at Project Fire.

"Get away from her!"

Another beam of electricity came and zapped Luna, knocking her away from Nicole and to the ground. Luna shook the hair out of her eyes and looked over at the newcomer.

It was Carrow. The President was surrounded by an aura of electricity, which cackled in the hallway's air. Carrow's blue eyes first stared mercilessly at Nicole before settling on Luna's face.

"It seems that I was unwise to trust a Sue," growled the President, "You gave away the door's codes to your kin, did you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Luna said back coldly.

Carrow's eyes narrowed as her electric aura disappeared and transferred itself into one of her hands. Carrow lifted her glowing hand and pointed it straight at Luna's face.

"No matter," said the President, "Your death is what I need to ensure."

Luna did nothing to protect herself from the daughter of Zeus' final blast. The Sue simply acknowledged that even if she did try to run, Carrow can just adjust her aim and hit her anyways.

"Pity that I had to die when my memory was beginning to come back," Luna thought as she waited for the inevitable, "I guess I am not going to find out who that handsome green-eyed boy was."

At the thought of the forgotten boy, Luna's eyes began to water, but she held the tears back. Luna decided that if she was going to die, she might as well die like a man. Well, not like a man because she was, you know, a girl, but you get my drift, right?

Luna watched the lightning surge from Carrow's hand and come for her. She closed her eyes when the lightning was a foot from her eyes.

"Pow!"

"That doesn't sound like a lightning bolt hitting something," thought Luna.

The Sue quickly opened her eyes to see Carrow's body falling to the floor; Carrow's lightning ended up hitting the wooden floor. Confused, Luna turned to look at Nicole, but Nicole was not staring at her. The Hunter, instead, was looking at something down the hall.

Luna followed Nicole's gaze and saw a figure, shrouded in the shadows. The figure was still holding his gun, and that was when Luna realized what had happened.

"That guy must have shot Carrow," she thought, "But why is he helping me?"

The man came into the light of the hallway and his features soon became recognizable. It was Senator Coin.

Luna's reflexes came back and got Luna to quickly pick up her bow and notch an arrow. The Sue pointed her weapon at Nicole and yelled to Coin, "Don't come any closer or I will shoot her!"

If Luna had expected Coin to be frightened, she was to be disappointed, for Coin just said, "Go ahead and kill Nicole, Luna. That's not going to stop me."

As Luna stared dubiously at Coin, two more figures come out of the hallway's shadows and flanked the Senator. Luna heard Nicole gasp as she realized that they were Copy-Cat Sues.

With his two Sues beside him, Coin pointed his gun at Luna and said, "So are you going to help us exterminate the Hunters, or do I need to shoot you?"


	7. The Traitor

**Chapter 7: The Traitor**

"Wait, you are the traitor?" said Luna in confusion.

Coin smiled a nasty grin and said, "Of course I am, do you not see who I am allied with?"

The Copy-Cats near him giggled to the annoyance of Luna. She could not understand why her "relatives" could act so immature in a serious time like this.

Luna was about to respond when she heard a sobbing choke. She turned to the sound and saw that it came from Nicole, who was the only person standing between she and Coin. The traitor raised his eyebrows and turned his attention to the Hunter.

"What is it, Ms. Smith?" he asked with an air of annoyance.

It took some time for the usually strong-willed Hunter to get a hold on herself before she can answer, "Sir, how could you!"

Luna watched Coin's face shift from one of annoyance to one of pity as he said, "Nicole, you must understand. This war with the Sues was going nowhere, and we would have lost eventually because of their numbers and enormous power. I betrayed the Organization because I wanted to end this pointless war and hopefully salvage a future for the MS Hunters."

When Nicole didn't respond to his answer, the former Senator swallowed before saying, "I know it wasn't right of me to switch sides, Nicole. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Coin walked over to the Hunter to comfort her, but Nicole slapped his arm away when he tried to touch her and screamed, "Get away from me! I don't know you anymore!"

Coin backed away to his two Sue bodyguards from Nicole's hit, and his face turned to one of confusion before becoming one of malice again.

"If you do not wish to join me," he said silkily, "I would just have to kill you, Ms. Nicole Smith."

"Go to Hades," shot back Nicole.

"I see that you are not afraid of death," mused the twisted spy. He turned his attention back to Luna, who had been standing all this time, and commanded, "Shoot her down, Project Fire."

Luna hesitated. It was true that she didn't like Nicole, but she knew it wasn't right to murder people.

Upon seeing her hesitation, the agent tilted his head and said in a charming voice, "Come on, _Luna._ We both perfectly well that you don't like the Hunters at all with the exception of Ms. Dare, of course. I promise you that if you aid me in the destruction of this Organization, I will let your teacher live and also, _give you back your memories_."

Project Fire had to admit that Coin's offer was very tempting; not only will her teacher be spared, but also she would finally know who that green-eyed boy from her past was.

Luna looked up back to the traitor and nodded her head. Upon her approval of Coin's offer, the Copy-Cats beside the traitor started to giggle again. Their small laughter was a bit unsettling to their relative.

Coin smirked at her agreement and said, "Good choice, Project Fire. You can start by killing Nicole here."

As Luna pointed her bow at the back of Nicole's head, the giggles of the Copy-Cats became louder and louder. The giggles soon became howls when Luna notched her arrow.

Again, Luna felt creeped-out by her relatives' laughter; she started to wonder if she was making the right choice.

The hand that was holding the arrow began to tremble as she thought about what Rachel would have said if she saw Luna about to execute a fellow Hunter.

"Come on, Luna," reassured the spy in a soft voice, "You were made for this."

The arrow flew and the spy fell to the floor, dead.

* * *

><p>Several things happened at once after Coin was hit in the chest: the Copy-Cat Sues who had been flanking Coin rushed at both Luna and Nicole while the daughter of Artemis shifted her aim to target one of them.<p>

Luna let an arrow fly and managed to kill the one that had been charging towards Nicole. However, the other copycat threw a spear at Luna, and she was forced to duck and let the copycat gain ground.

The daughter of Artemis notched another arrow and shot it at the Sue, but the copycat was ready. The Copy-Cat Sue quickly took out a black blade from her belt and managed to parry Luna's arrow.

The copycat sneered at Luna and said, "Not bad, cousin. Not bad at all."

"Cousin?" said back the daughter of Artemis in confusion.

"Didn't I mention that I, Maria Shadow Spiral Darkness, am a daughter of Hades and a sister to Nico di Angelo!" the other Sue declared in a proud voice.

Luna puzzled over her cousin's statement, but she had no time for that. Maria was already summoning skeleton warriors from the ground with her black blade, which was neither bronze nor steel.

"It's a Stygian Iron blade," she thought as she started firing arrows at the zombies, "If I can knock that blade out of her hands, I might actually have a chance to win."

But that was easier said than done as Luna kept fighting the attacking skeleton-men. Her arrows only slowed down the undead, and pretty soon, she was out of ammo.

Without her long-range weapon, Luna had to fight hand-to-hand and although she managed to knock a few skeletons down, the other bone men overwhelmed her with their inhuman strength and numbers and managed to capture her and bring her to their master, Maria.

Maria smirked at Luna while saying, "You might be a Mary Sue, but _you _aren't strong as I am. Heck, you aren't even stronger than my pathetic brother, Luna Shining Diamond."

"Wait, how the Hades did you know my entire name?" asked Luna.

"All Mary Sues have the ability to correctly guess their opponents' name," explained Maria, "It's just a pity that _you _won't have a chance to try it out, LSD."

Maria raised her hand, pointed it at Luna's face, and said with a nasty smile, "I'm going to make you wish that you didn't kill Coin in the first place! Arghh!"

The Mary Sue of Hades screamed as a sword poked through her stomach. Luna watched in amazement as the gothic girl before her began to melt away into black dust. Maria's skeletons also began to fade away.

Luna looked up at her savior and saw that it was Nicole Smith. The Hunter's eyes were still red from crying, but Nicole said in a somewhat calm voice, "Come on, you Mary Sue, we need to go help the other Hunters."

* * *

><p>Project Fire had no choice but to follow Nicole Smith back down the hall to the center of the Organization's base, but on the way, a boy almost crashed into them. Nicole, out of Hunter instinct, had swung her blade at the incoming person, but the runner had managed to stop himself in time and avoid getting hit by Nicole's sword.<p>

Nicole was about to swing again when the boy yelled to her, "Nicole, it's me, Matt."

Luna watched Nicole turn red as she lowered her blade. The Sue turned back to Matt and saw that he was casually carrying loads of stuff on his back, despite their combined weight.

"How can you carry all of that?" asked Luna.

"This is nothing," Matt answered with a grin, "Anyways, I can carry all of this easily because I'm a son of Hermes, god of travel."

"Wait, why are you packing up?" interrupted Nicole, "Isn't there a battle still going on?"

Matt's grin became a grimace as he said, "The battle is lost, Nicole. The Mary Sues are tearing this base apart and more are coming."

Nicole glared at him while saying, "We can still win, Matt! We still have many Hunters on our side, who can help us push back this strike force of Serenity!"

If the Hunter expected Matt to brighten up, she was disappointed, for Matt just simply replied, "Nicole, we only have a few Hunters left fighting. Many of them are dead and the rest are currently infected by the OOC virus."

Nicole was stunned and was only able to mutter, "The **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter Virus? Matt, please tell me that you are joking."

Matt shook his head sadly and said, "I'm not. I had just witnessed my friends fall to the charms of the Relationship Sues."

Nicole lowered her face and started to cry again from all the terrible events that she had seen today. She quickly ran into the arms of Matt, who had not been expecting this, and began to sob into his shoulder.

Matt raised an eyebrow at Luna Diamond while he patted Nicole's back awkwardly with his free hand. Luna shrugged back at him with a face that read, "This is awkward."

The moment continued for about 2 minutes before Matt said in a patient voice, "Nicole, can you get off me? It's not safe around here with all these malicious Mary Sues lurking around."

Luna gave Matt an offended look, but his attention was only focused on Nicole, who complied with his request and released him from her hug. When the three of them were ready, they quickly ran for the western exit.


	8. Flight of the Hunters

**Chapter 8: Flight of the Hunters**

Nicole, Matt, and the Sue were running down the hall to the western exit. On the way, Matt spotted both Coin and Carrow's bodies on the floor. Naturally, he had to point them out to the two girls beside him.

"President Carrow and Senator Coin are dead?" he asked, "I thought they wouldn't have been killed by the Sues that quickly."

Matt looked to Nicole for a reply, but Luna answered his question.

"Carrow didn't get killed by a Sue," replied Luna.

"If Carrow wasn't killed by a Sue, whom was she killed by?" asked Matt.

Luna gave a glance to Nicole before saying to Matt, "I'll tell you later."

The three continued to run towards to the western exit doors.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the building was the easy part, but getting past the building's gates?<p>

Well, let's say that it made solving calculus problems look terribly simple.

For one, there were many Sues outside the building. Most were either charging into the unlocked building entrances or fighting the last few Hunter guards around the structure, but there were some that were sleeping on the grounds in the light of the setting sun.

Anyhow, when the trio of escaping Hunters bursted out the building, they stopped for a minute to survey this problem. Around them, all they could were Mary Sues.

"Gods, there are so many Sues!" exclaimed Matt.

"You think, Colonel Obvious?" replied Nicole sarcastically.

"Look! I can see Manhattan city from here," said Luna in an excited voice, "It's so much more beautiful than those bitches lying around here."

Matt smirked at Luna's comment, looked off towards the horizon, and said, "You are right. It _is_ more beautiful than all those Sues around us."

"Ahem," coughed Nicole.

"Sorry, Nicole," apologized Matt, "The scenery is just really distracting. You can blame my ADHD for that."

Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just focus on the Sues for now, Matt. First of all, how are we going to get past them?"

Matt turned to the luggage on his back and replied, "I suppose sneaking is out of the option."

Nicole looked towards Matt's luggage and said, "I'm still finding it difficult to believe that you managed to squeeze through the doors with that thing on your back."

"So what do we do?" asked Luna the Sue.

Nicole ignored Luna and said to Matt, "Let's just charge through and kill any of the Sues that get in our way."

"That is the dumbest plan I ever heard," said Luna.

Nicole glared at LSD and retorted, "You got any better plans, Sue?"

"Yeah," said Luna, her temper boiling, "How about I use this thing, called my foot, to kick this thing, called your ass?"

Nicole walked towards the Sue, but Matt stepped between them and said in a tired voice, "Look, I don't know what's up with you two, but this is not a time for fighting among ourselves."

Nicole stopped, but she continued to glare at Project Fire while saying, "Look, are going to go with my plan or not?"

"Fine, but I still say it's a stupid plan."

* * *

><p>On Matt's signal, the trio charged through the building grounds towards the gates, but just as Nicole guessed, their running attracted some of the Sues.<p>

Some of the Relationship Sues tried to get in their way, but they just got diced by Nicole's blade. The smarter Copy-Cat Sues of Nico di Angelo instead summoned skeleton-warriors to deter the trio's path.

Nicole, Matt, and Luna were forced to separate in order to get past the group of undead that had suddenly appeared in front of their intended path. Matt, being a child of Hermes, had an easier time and managed to shake off the bone-men on his tail.

Luna and Nicole, on the other hand, were forced to stand their ground and quickly dispose of the skeletons. Nicole teared off one's skull and threw it at the others, causing them to collapse into a pile of bones. She then ran off to catch up with Matt.

Meanwhile, Luna was having more trouble because she had no more arrows left in her quiver to fend off the undead. She was forced to fight hand-to-hand with all three of the skeletons chasing her. However, none of her punching or kicking worked on the bone-men, so she resorted to kneeing them in the crotches and managed to escape once all of her pursuers were rubbing their bruised groins.

Matt was so fast that he was already past the gate when Luna and Nicole had managed to delay the skeletons. He tried to give encouragement to the two of them as the Sues on the building grounds shifted their attention from him to Nicole and Luna.

"Come on, you guys!" he yelled as the Sues began to swarm the other two Hunters.

"We are trying to!" shouted back Nicole, who was slicing through Sues.

Luna, who had no weapons, did her best to outrun the Sues, but at one point, tripped and fell over the feet of a couple of Sues.

Project Fire quickly got up and proceeded to punch the Sue closest to her. Her hit connected, but strangely, the other Sue didn't try to fight back.

Luna stopped for a moment and stared at the other Sue suspiciously, but the other Sue did nothing but say, "Hold your fire, sister."

Luna stared into the other Sue's eyes and saw that they were golden like hers. Luna looked around herself and saw that the Sues around her had golden eyes as well. Suddenly, LSD realized who they were...

The first Sue must have read Luna's mind, for she said, "Yes, Luna, you have guessed correctly, for we are the legendary Huntresses of Artemis, or as we now call ourselves, the Mary Sues of Artemis."

"Damn it, let go of me!" cried out a voice behind Luna.

Project Fire turned around and saw that Nicole was captured by some of the MS Daughters of Artemis. The Hunter struggled against her captors, but she couldn't break the Mary Sues' grips on her.

"It seems that this Hunter was trying to chase you down, correct?" said the first Sue behind Luna.

"Actually, she was trying to help me escape the Hunters' building," lied Luna, "You see, I was a prisoner of the Hunters, and she took advantage of your attack to set me free."

"Really?" inquired the Sue, "Then how come she was killing some of our kin, hmmmm?"

"Well...," stammered Luna.

"Luna, please don't lie for this evil Hunter," said the Sue, "These people try to terminate our kind, Luna. You don't owe them any favors."

The Sue then said to her fellow sisters, "Execute the Hunter."

One of the Huntresses took a celestial bronze knife out of her belt to stab Nicole in the chest. However, the Huntresses didn't get a chance to use it because she was kicked in the head by Luna Shining Diamond.

The kicked Huntresses dropped our knife, which was immediately picked up by Luna. LSD turned to Nicole and stabbed the two Huntresses holding her.

"Tzzz!" "Tzz!"

The killed Huntresses disappeared into thin air when they were hit in the chest by Luna's knife. Nicole, freed by Luna's efforts, took a ballpoint pen from one of her pockets and transformed the writing tool into a lethal weapon.

"Thanks for the rescue, but it doesn't look like both of us are going to make it, you idiot," growled Nicole.

Luna paid no attention to her and looked over the gates at Matt, who was now wearing a pale mask. As much as Luna wanted Matt to help them, she knew that he knew that his aid wasn't going to help them fight twelve fully armed Sues.

Project Fire turned her attention back to the Sue that she had been talking to, and used her MS powers to figure out the Sue's name. It was Christina Moonlight Silverdust.

Christina Silverdust glared at Project Fire and cried out, "Luna, you traitor! You just killed two of our sisters!"

"So what?" Luna said back defiantly.

Christina narrowed her eyes at her half-sister and said, "I am going to give you a choice, Luna Shining Diamond. You can either join us or you can die with the Hunter."

"What if I choose none of the above?" asked Luna in an annoying voice.

"THAT IS IT!" screamed Christina in outrage, "HUNTRESSES, BOWS UP!"

All the Mary Sues around Nicole and Luna took out their silver bows and notched arrows. They then pointed their armed arrows at the two girls.

Christina laughed when Nicole and Luna put up their weapons in a defensive stance and said, "Looks like you and the Hunter are going to die. Any last words?"

To Christina's surprise, Luna just whistled loudly.

After five seconds of her initial astonishment, Christina laughed again and said, "What was that supposed to do, Luna?"

"I...I...don't know," replied Luna slowly, "It's probably muscle memory."

Nicole shook her head; for one moment, she thought that Luna had an ace up her sleeves.

"You just given you and the Hunter an extra minute's worth of life," snickered Christina, "It's a pity that your joke failed to humor me any longer, Luna Shining Diamond."

Christina gave them one last sneer and said, "FIRE THE ARR-"

The Sue didn't have a chance to finish her command, for a massive wolf had came out of nowhere and leaped on her. As a matter of fact, many timber wolves were now attacking the Mary Sues of Artemis.

Luna and Nicole took advantage of this distraction to run for the gates. Finally, they managed to reunite with Matt, who had been standing outside the gates all this time.

Upon meeting Matt, Nicole slugged him hard in the shoulder and said, "I have a bone to pick with you, Matt. You didn't bother to help us!"

"Um, Nicole," said Matt, "Look behind you."

Nicole turned around and saw that some of the unhurt MS Huntresses were rushing towards them. Judging by the Sues' face expressions, Nicole could tell that they were certainly not happy.

"We better run now," she said to Matt.

"Why run when we can just use my wolves?" asked Luna, who just got her wolf to stop in front of Matt and Nicole. Some of the other wolves were also following her.

"How convenient," mused Matt, "But do you have a wolf that can support my huge package and me?"

"I sure do," replied Luna, who then whistled once more.

A _very _large wolf came in response to Luna's whistle and leaped in front she and her allies. Matt raised one eyebrow when he realized that the wolf was at least the size of a tank.

"How the Hades is that even possible?" he asked.

"Just shut up and get on!" Luna commanded.

In five seconds, all of them were already mounted on their wolves and escaped the wrath of the Huntress Sues. They could still hear the cries of the angry Sues as their wolves ran for the nearest forest.

* * *

><p><strong>After an hour...<strong>

Luna's wolf pack finally stopped within the middles of a forest. The trio quickly got off their animals, dropped their weapons, and sat down by leaning on some trees for the day's events had wore them out.

As the Hunters and Sue lied on the trees, the wolf pack left them but not before the large wolf that Matt had been riding on managed to give all of them a goodbye kiss.

Grossed out by the saliva of the tank wolf, Matt handed Luna and Nicole some hygienic paper towels before using one on himself.

As Nicole got the last of the wolf's spit out of her short black hair, she said to Matt, "Can you set up some tents and a campfire, please?"

"Nicole, I'm tired," breathed Matt, "Do you have any idea how it feels to use your powers continuously for more than one hour?"

"Oh come on," complained Nicole, "How do you expect me to unzip all your luggage. Besides, it's still all on your back."

"Fine," muttered Matt, "But you and that other girl better tell me what happened to Coin and Carrow afterwards, okay?"

"I have a name, you know," said Luna, who had obviously heard Matt's comment.

"Sorry."

After Matt set up the campsite and fire in ten minutes, he got the girls to sit next to the fire with him and answer his questions.

"First of all, introduce yourselves and tell me your ranks," he said to the two girls.

"Matt, you know who the Hades I am," said Nicole in an unamused voice, "I am your friend for crying out loud."

"I know," said Matt with a smile, "But please tell me your rank, Nicole Smith."

"I'm a member of the Elite like you, Matt," replied Nicole in an impatient voice.

After getting a reply from Nicole, Matt turned to Luna and asked her for her name and rank.

"My name is Luna Shining Diamond or LSD for short," responded Luna slowly so that Matt can catch every single one of her words, "I have no rank, but I can classify myself as a Mary Sue."

"Wait, you are a Mary Sue?" said Matt in confusion, "I thought that you were a new trainee."

"No duh, Matt!" interjected Nicole sarcastically, "Can you not see her unrealistically beautiful features and also remember that she has too many helpful abilities?"

"My powers saved your life, you idiot," countered Luna.

"Is that supposed to prove that you are a realistic character?" retorted Nicole in a sharp voice.

"Gods, can you two stop arguing?" yelled Matt out of frustration, "I know Sues and Hunters are not supposed to cooperate with one another, but in this case, we are going to have to. Shake hands with each other."

Nicole and Luna stopped arguing, but both of them refused to reach out and shake the other's hand.

"If you guys don't shake, I am going to leave with all the supplies," threatened Matt.

The two girls thought about his threat and decided that losing Matt and his resources will be worse than shaking each other's hand. Each girl reluctantly put out their right arm and shook the other's hand.

"I'm glad that you two made the right choice," said Matt after he saw them shake, "From now on, I want to see more cooperation from you two rather than arguments."

"I only shook her hand because she didn't have the OOC virus," muttered Nicole quietly.

Matt heard her but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he turned to Luna and said, "How come you were accepted into the Hunters Organization?"

"It's a long story," answered Luna.

Luna told Matt everything that had happened earlier in the afternoon from her capture by Nicole to her murder of Coin. Occasionally, Nicole would reluctantly jump in and correct some parts of Luna's story to Matt.

When Luna told Matt how Coin was the traitor and how he backstabbed President Carrow, Nicole left the two of them and went into one of the tents that Matt had set up earlier.

"What's up with her and Coin?" asked the Sue after she watched Nicole retreat into the tent.

"Senator Coin was her personal mentor, Luna," answered Matt in a solemn tone, "He was like a father to her, and I guess his betrayal came as a big shock to her. Personally, I was surprised when you told me that Coin was the traitor."

At that moment, Luna's stomach growled. The Sue rubbed her stomach; she hadn't ate since early morning in Manhattan.

"You want dinner?" asked Matt.

"Sure," replied Luna.

Matt took out two Cup Noodles out from one of his many backpacks and tossed one to the Sue. Both of them ripped open the lid of the cup and began to eat their noodles in silence.

After 20 minutes, Luna put her cup down and said to Matt, "I'm going to sleep if you don't mind."

Matt nodded to show that he heard and watched Luna make her way to a tent that was not occupied by Nicole.


	9. The Great Outdoors

**Chapter 9: The Great Outdoors**

"Cah-Caw!"

The bird's cry woke up Nicole from her dream. The Hunter yawned as she sat up in her sleeping bag and brushed some of her loose bangs out of her eyes. She sat in the same position for about three minutes before proceeding to exit her tent.

When she was outside, she saw Matt, who was up early and was cooking up some hot dogs in a mounted pan over the fire. Matt flashed a smile at her as she took a seat next to him.

"What made you want to wake up early?" he asked her.

"Well, the birds were too loud and I couldn't fall back to sleep," answered Nicole.

Matt smirked at her and said, "Anything else, Smith?"

Nicole turned to the tent that housed their Sue ally before looking back at Matt and saying, "Yeah, I wanted to discuss with you about that Sue, Luna."

"Let me guess," said Matt immediately before Nicole could say another word, "You are afraid that she's going to turn against us."

"Yeah," agreed Nicole.

Matt crossed his arms while smiling and said, "Any proof?"

Nicole frowned at him and said, "Matt, she's a _Sue. _Do you sincerely think that she is completely innocent and has no ulterior motives."

"Well, some Relationship Sues _are_ completely innocent; their problem is that they don't know of their own destructive nature to the world," replied Matt with a shrug.

Nicole stared at Matt for a while before finally saying, "Matt, you are an idiot."

"Well, do you have other proof that can support that?" asked Matt in a calm voice.

"Yeah, she almost got me killed twice yesterday!" Nicole said almost angrily.

"I know about how she nearly submitted to Coin's will, but I can't recall a second situation in which she endangered you again," replied Matt in an offhand manner.

Nicole gave him the 'You Are An Effing Moron" look and said, "Gods, are you telling me that you didn't remember what happened LAST NIGHT?"

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Matt nonchalantly.

Matt turned his head to look at his friend, but he only saw a bull that looked ticked off. He had to smile though because he had never seen Nicole this pissed off before.

Before Matt knew what he was doing, Nicole gave him one last glare and turned her back on him.

"Nicole?" Matt asked in a cautious voice.

Nicole ignored him.

Matt sighed and said, "Look Nicole, I know we Hunters are not supposed to ally with the Sues, but we are going to have to get all the help we can get if we are going to survive. Besides, Luna saved your life two times."

After saying this, Matt waited for Nicole to respond, but he only heard what sounded like choking noises from Nicole's direction. The Hunter approached Nicole slowly and soon saw that she was silently crying.

"Nicole?" he asked once again.

She jerked her head a bit in response to Matt's call and saw that he was very close to her. Nicole blinked out her tears and she started to hug Matt under her arms saying in a delicate voice, "I know she is helping us, Matt, but I just don't know if I can trust her. I trusted Coin and look what happened."

Matt didn't say anything, but he felt awkward in being hugged by Nicole again.

Luckily, he didn't need to endure for long. Both of them immediately broke apart when they heard the yawn of Luna's awakening.

* * *

><p>When Luna got out of her tent, she was greeted with the burning aroma of food. She looked up and saw Matt cooking some hot dogs over a campfire with Nicole sitting on his side.<p>

"Hey," greeted Matt when he saw Luna. Nicole just ignored her.

"Hey," replied Luna. The Sue sat on one side of the campfire and continued to watch Matt cook the weiners.

In a few minutes, Matt finished cooking the dogs and used some tongs tocarefully put them in some buns, which he pulled from one of his many backpacks. After that, he started passing out the hot dogs to his hungry friends.

"Mmmm, I like the taste of dead animals." commented Luna as she nibbled on her hot dog.

The rest of breakfast continued in silence. Nothing was heard except the sound of the dying campfire.

The silence was finally broken by Matt who said, "I wonder if some of our fellow MS Hunters managed to escape the Sues."

"Matt, let's be realistic," replied Nicole, "No one, except us, probably escaped that surprise attack by the Sues. I assume the other Hunters were either slaughtered by the Sues or worse, infected by the OOC virus."

"What's that?" interrupted Luna.

Nicole looked at her and reluctantly answered, "The OOC virus is a type of disease that has the potential of making one become out of character. This virus is usually carried by Relationship Sues, who use it to create followers out of unsuspecting characters."

"Are you saying that I have it?" asked Luna with a glare at Nicole.

Nicole glared back while saying, "I did not imply that, Sue. Besides, when you were captured, the advanced scouter said that although you had the OOC virus, you somehow lost it."

Luna was taken aback by Nicole's reply but continued to ask, "How does a Sue lose the virus?"

"Look, I'm not an encyclopedia, okay?" said Nicole out of frustration.

"Fine," said Luna, "But how does the virus get into a Sue in the first place? I am pretty sure you can answer that, you bitch."

Nicole looked like she wanted to murder Luna, but luckily for Luna, Matt managed to hold Nicole back.

"Every Relationship Sue is born with the virus, Luna," answered Matt while he was bear-hugging Nicole, "The virus is to compensate for their lack of skill in fighting and such."

"Thanks for explaining, Matt," said Luna sweetly.

Matt finally let go of Nicole, who turned to glare at him before taking a seat once more. Matt watched Nicole and Luna carefully while he went to get some of the many backpacks lying around the campsite. Needless to say, Matt was not exactly organized.

"Come here, you guys," he then said to the two girls, "I need to divide our supplies among us."

Luna and Nicole walked towards where he was and waited for further instructions.

Matt unzipped a blue backpack and dumped its contents to the ground. Luna and Nicole took a step back to avoid touching them for the contents consisted of sharp and deadly weapons.

Matt picked up a quiver of arrows and said, "Luna, this is for you."

Luna summoned her own Huntress of Artemis quiver and refilled it with the arrows that Matt handed her, leaving the other quiver empty. After replenishing her supply of arrows, she asked, "How did you know I needed arrows?"

"You told me that yesterday that Rachel informed you that you were a Huntress of Artemis," responded Matt.

At the mention of Rachel's name, Luna' eyes became wet, but she managed to hold her tears back. In her head, the Sue started to think about her teacher and pondered if she was still alive or not.

Matt, not noticing this, asked Luna if she needed an extra quiver of arrows to carry around. At this, Luna agreed that she needed a backup supply, and Matt consented to her answer by putting an extra quiver of arrows in a silver backpack.

"You also need a knife, just in case you need to fight in close-quarters," he said wisely.

"I already have one," replied Luna, who then pulled one from her belt.

"Yeah, but here, have another one," said Matt who slid another celestial-bronze knife towards her. Luna picked up the short weapon by the handle and put both knifes into her belt.

Matt then faced Nicole and asked, "Still have your pen?"

"Yeah," answered Nicole as she took a ballpoint pen out of her pocket.

Matt scrutinized her pen and said, "Is it still functional?"

Nicole took eight steps before clicking her pen, which then became a three-foot long sword. Luna felt like she was experiencing déjà vu, watching Nicole turning her writing utensil into a weapon; she couldn't explain where she could have seen someone else doing a similar trick with a pen.

Meanwhile, Nicole turned her blade back into a pen and walked back to Matt. She quickly picked another pen from Matt's weapon pile and gave it to Matt, who stuffed it into a blue backpack.

One of the weapons in the pile glinted brightly in the sun and caught Nicole's eye. Curious, she picked it up carefully and saw that it was a Glock handgun.

"Matt, where did you get this?" she asked.

"Um, I jacked it from the Executives' weapon supply closet," said Matt.

Nicole gave him a strange look and said, "Well, you _are _a child of Hermes. Anyways, put this in my backpack as well."

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" he asked Nicole while stuffing the gun into the green backpack.

"A bit," answered Nicole, "Coin-"

She stopped for a moment before continuing with, "Yeah, I had a few training sessions with it."

Matt raised an eyebrow at her unnecessary pause within her sentence but didn't say anything. He got his own backpack, which was colored green, and started to put his own preferred weapons from the pile to his backpack. He chose a ballpoint pen and put it in his pocket. Matt then picked up a couple of short rods and dropped them into his green backpack.

After he was done packing his weapons, Matt said to the two girls, "Give me those black backpacks over there; I need to divide up the food, water, and other supplies."

Nicole looked at Matt closely and said, "I think you already did enough, Matt. Take a break and let me handle the other stuff."

Matt didn't argue with her and proceeded to take a rest near an oak tree near the tents.

Nicole turned her attention back to the her group's three backpacks and got the black backpacks that Matt had pointed out before. She then began to take various items from the black bags and putting them into the other backpacks.

Soon, Nicole had finished packing up the supplies for she and the Sue. She was about to drop a flashlight into Matt's bag when she heard Luna cry, "Help!"

Nicole rolled her eyes at the interruption, but Matt immediately stood up in response to Luna's call and ran to her. Grumbling, Nicole decided to follow her crazy friend.

"What is it?" she said impatiently when she got near Matt and Luna.

"Anti-Sues," whispered back Matt, pointing towards the tents.

Nicole stepped to the side of Matt and saw that he was right; five Anti-Sues were near their tents.

The Anti-Sues were hard to look at, for they had faces filled with pimples, ugly scars, and burn marks. There did not seem to be a redeeming facial quality in the Anti-Sues: their teeth were crooked, their hair were long and oily, not to mention that their bloodshot eyes were very creepy-looking.

"Ick! What are those things!" cried out Luna again in disgust.

"Those are Anit-Sues," said Matt as he looked at the monsters with a careful eye, "They are Relationship Sues that are created by inept lessers, who try not to make a Mary Sue by making their OCs look quite ugly."

"Personally, I rather like the normal Relationship Sues more," he muttered to himself, "At least they don't look like Medusa."

The Anti-Sues walked towards the trio with horrible smiles on their faces while muttering, "Come here and join us, beautiful strangers."

The first one caught a knife to the face and quickly disintegrated into dust. The other Anti-Sues ignored the demise of their fellow and continued to walk towards the trio.

Luna was breathing hard; she didn't like the ugly Sues. On the other hand, Matt and Nicole were unworried by the presence of the Anti-Sues for they both knew that despite the Anti-Sues' gross appearance, they weren't much of a challenge to fight. In fact, they were weaker than most Relationship Sues and that was saying something.

The daughter of Artemis was the first to charge at the four Anti-Sues and managed to stab one in the chest. Matt and Nicole, not wanting to miss the fun, followed her.

The fight was over in less than 50 seconds. Actually, it wasn't much of a fight as Anti-Sues, like many types of Relationship Sues, were awful in any form of combat.

"Please, don't kill me," begged the last, surviving Anti-Sue, who was pinned by Matt. The Hunter ignored the Sue's pleas for mercy and stabbed her in the face with his blade.

"That was too easy," remarked Luna Shining Diamond happily after Matt killed the Anti-Sue.

"Don't get that overconfident in your abilities, Sue," interjected Nicole scornfully, "Anti-Sues are Level 1 Threats like any other Relationship Sue; any idiot demigod can defeat them easily."

Luna scowled at her.

Matt looked at his fellow Hunter and said in a serious voice, "Nicole, we need to pack quickly. We have to relocate, now!"

"What are you worried about, Matt?" said Nicole in confusion, "It's not like we are going to be attacked again that soon."

"Oh, I won't bet on that," snarked a voice above them.

Luna, on instinct, took out her bow and quickly shot an arrow to the top of a nearby tree. However, it missed its mark for its intended target dropped down from the tree smoothly and landed on her feet in front of the trio, twenty five feet away.

The stranger raised her head to stare at the trio. She wore dark shades, covering her eyes from the late morning sunlight. She also was wearing black business pants, as well as a business suit, which was complete with a red tie.

"Another Sue?" said Luna uncertainly. Nicole rolled her eyes at the Sue's stupidity.

"Careful," warned Matt, "That's a Mary Tzu; she is a lot stronger than those Anti-Sues from earlier."

The Mary Tzu cocked her head at the trio and said in a monotone voice,"Well, well, well, little Hunters, what are you doing so far away from that little building you call a home?"


	10. The Mary Tzu

**Chapter 10: The Mary Tzu**

"Well, well, well, little Hunters, what are you doing so far away from that little building you call a home?" said the Mary Tzu in a monotone voice.

"As if you didn't know," replied Nicole in anger, "Our base was destroyed by your relatives."

The Mary Tzu's lips first curved into a sneer before she began to howl with laughter.

While the Tzu laughed, Luna asked quietly, "Why are we not charging at her? There is three of us and one of her."

"Obviously," muttered Nicole.

Matt turned his head at Luna and said, "I know, but Mary Tzus are very capable of fighting more than one opponent, Luna. I have seen one take on ten Hunters once."

"You are kidding, right?" said Luna in an uncertain tone.

Matt shook his head tiredly while he said, "I'm not. Mary Tzus are designed for all forms of combat; one of their abilities is their power of limited precognition."

"You mean they can predict the future?" replied Luna in a dramatically scared voice, her hands pressed to the sides of her face.

Matt thought about Luna's statement for a while and finally said, "Yeah, something like that, but again, it's not as powerful as Rachel's Oracle abilities."

"Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi?" said Luna in confusion.

Matt was about to answer, but he was interrupted by Nicole, who warned, "Guys, she's staring to calm down."

Nicole was right; the Mary Tzu had finally stopped laughing and was now looking at the Hunters like they were prey that she wanted to hunt down and eat.

"Pity, this isn't going to take very long," the Mary Tzu said casually while cracking her knuckles.

"We will see about that, Morgan Tammie Ruby Kickass," shot back Luna.

Luna's voice caught the attention of Morgan, who jerked violently when she heard Luna call out the Tzu's name. Immediately, Morgan took off her shades and eyed Luna with her sharp violet eyes.

After a long silence, the Mary Tzu finally said, "So, a Mary Sue betrays her sisters and joins the Hunters. How touching."

"Screw you, Morgan!" shouted back Luna, "You can go straight to Hades!"

"We will see about that, Luna Shining Diamond," replied Morgan while she put her shades back on. That was when she rushed at the trio.

The Mary Tzu moved so fast that the most that Luna could see of the Tzu was a black blur.

Morgan would have strangled Luna had Matt not step in the way and grab Morgan's arms. The Hunter grunted as he fought against Morgan's strength, trying to stop her from hurting his friends.

Nicole took out her sword to slice at the Tzu, but Matt turned in Nicole's direction and said, "No, she's mine! Get your stuff and get out of here with Luna!"

"Matt, don't be stupid," said Nicole, "We can take her."

"NO!" yelled out Matt, but it was too late. The Tzu managed to overcome Matt's strength and threw him into a nearby tree.

"MATT!" shouted Nicole.

Morgan turned her attention to Nicole and ran to her. Nicole swung her blade, but it missed the Tzu, who casually sidestepped it and kicked Nicole hard in the stomach.

Nicole flew into the tents and landed on her back hard. She grunted as she slowly sat up, her stomach still aching from the Morgan's side kick. She was about to reach for her blade when she realized it was nowhere near her. Nicole raised her head and saw that the Mary Tzu was picking Nicole's sword off the ground.

Before Nicole could react, Morgan had her foot on her stomach, pressing hard onto Nicole's body to prevent her from getting up. The Tzu pointed the sword to Nicole's neck, preparing to kill her.

Morgan sneered at her, and said, "Ready to die, Hun-"

The Tzu didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, for she was suddenly turning her body around in time to see a giant timber wolf leap at her.

Morgan didn't bat an eye at the wolf; she simply swung Nicole's blade at the wolf and beheaded it.

More wolves rushed at Morgan, but that didn't faze her. She stepped off Nicole's body and charged at the wolf pack, killing almost every wolf that came at her.

At the end of the suicidal wolf charge, leaped Luna, who had her two knives out. The Tzu was not impressed by Luna's tactics and casually parried her leaping twin knife stab.

The Tzu somersaulted over Luna and threw Nicole's sword at her. Luna sidestepped the projectile, which then almost hit Nicole, but luckily, it flew over her body and landed a few feet away.

Luna got in a defensive stance to fight Morgan, but the Mary Tzu was too fast for her. In five seconds, Morgan disarmed Luna and was holding her up, choking the life out of the other Sue.

Morgan laughed cruelly as Luna struggled to escape her strangle and said in mock pity, "Luna, do you not know that your own death is inevitable."

Then, Morgan stopped laughing for a moment and did a back-flip in order to avoid a left hook by Matt from behind.

With his backpack strung on one of his shoulders, Matt looked directly into Luna's eyes and said quickly to her, "Get Nicole and your packs and use your wolves to get out of here, you understand?"

"What about you?" said Luna.

"I'll take the Tzu," answered Matt while he turned back to Morgan, "I'll catch up with you and Nicole later."

Luna nodded and hastily picked up her bronze knifes before going to get Nicole and their backpacks.

"Wake up, you idiot," said Luna to Nicole when she reached the Hunter, "Matt wants us to get away from here as soon as possible."

Nicole sat up groggily in response to Luna's words and slowly stood up. While Nicole tried to orientate herself, Luna ran quickly to get she and Nicole's backpacks. It wasn't easy, seeing how Matt liked to scatter backpacks all over the campsite, but the Sue finally managed to find the silver and blue backpacks and ran for Nicole as soon as she got them.

When she got to Nicole once more, Luna immediately whistled for her wolf pack. Sadly, only three wolves came to her call, but they were still enough to carry she, the Hunter, and their supplies.

Luna gave the blue backpack to Nicole and helped her get on one of her wolves. After making sure Nicole was well-seated, Luna quickly jumped on _her_ wolf and was about to command the wolves to run when she heard a loud cry behind her.

She and Nicole turned around to the source of the noise and saw that it came from the Mary Tzu, who had tried to hit Matt with her fist but missed.

They watched the fight between Matt and the Mary Tzu for a while, awed at the speed both of the combatants were fighting at.

"We need to help him," insisted Nicole in a frightened but strong voice.

The Hunter wheeled her wolf around to help Matt, but Luna, noticing this, quickly said, "Wolves, to Manhattan city, now!"

"No, Matt!" cried out Nicole as her wolf started to pick up speed to follow Nicole's.

Matt heard her. As he dodged another punch from the Mary Tzu, he turned to Nicole's direction and gave her a mock salute and a cocky smile. Then, the forest trees blocked him from Nicole's sight.

* * *

><p>Matt looked off into the forest for one last view of Nicole before turning back to his Tzu enemy. He was somewhat surprised when he saw that the Morgan was not preparing to strike him, but rather was staring off in the same direction Matt had been looking before.<p>

The Tzu immediately turned to him when she caught Matt staring at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"So," she said in a monotone, "You really think you can defeat me and catch up with your friends for dinner as well?"

"Yeah, come at me bro," replied Matt. He took out his pen, and it soon became a brilliantly bronze blade that was ready to slice up one Level 2 Sue.

The Tzu sneered and became a blur as she charged at the Hunter. Matt had been expecting this though and used his powers to increase his speed and help him dodge the Tzu's punch.

Boom! Morgan missed and punched a tree instead. As the broken trunk of the tree fell, the Tzu turned around, found Matt, and glared at him through her shades.

"You are a son of Hermes, aren't you?" she growled, finally losing the monotone, "That's why you could avoid my strikes."

"Took you long enough," said Matt with a toothy grin, "But again, you Mary Tzus aren't exactly geniuses."

Morgan eyed him carefully; she was rather impressed with the Hunter in front of her. It wasn't everyday that a Tzu faced such a worthy opponent.

"Well, I will have to admit that you are going to be an interesting foe," mused Morgan while cracking her neck casually.

Matt smirked at her and held his blade up; he didn't want to be caught off-guard even if he was rather flattered by the Tzu's praise.

As he expected, the Tzu rushed at him with unnatural quickness. A normal Hunter would have been hit by a Mary Tzu even if he saw her coming, but Matt was a child of Hermes and managed to dodge another sonic-speed punch from Morgan.

Matt swung his blade at Morgan's head, but something stopped his arm mid-way from cutting the Tzu's head off.

Morgan smirked as she pushed Matt's sword arm down and punched him hard in the face.

Matt flew thirty feet from the impact of the Tzu's punch and landed hard on his back although the fall was cushioned by his backpack. Pain rang through the new bruise on his face as he forced himself to stand back up.

As Matt steadied himself, he saw the Tzu come at him once more. He raised his sword arm, but the blade wasn't there. Matt groaned inwardly as he realized that he must have dropped his blade when he got punched.

Morgan finally got close enough to him and started flurry-punching Matt at super-sonic speed. The Hunter was forced to use his powers to continuously dodge every single of the Tzu's blows.

Matt couldn't dodge forever though and finally got hit in the cheek by one of Morgan's punches. He fell to the forest floor twenty feet away, exhausted by the usage of his powers.

Before Matt could get up, the Tzu's foot was already on his heaving chest.

"Well, that was rather fun," said Morgan, "It's a pity that I have to kill you now."

The Tzu reached for something within her suit, but before she could pull it out, Morgan felt Matt's body sliding away from her foot and leaving her unbalanced. Morgan fell unto the ground, landing on her hands. Meanwhile, Matt was already on his feet and used the last of his fading power to flee from the Tzu.

As he ran, Matt knew that his super-speed wouldn't be enough to escape from the Tzu, but he did know that it would, at least, buy him some time to prepare.

When he finally stopped running, the Hunter immediately took off his backpack and quickly took out the three wooden rods that were in there. Matt stuffed two rods into his pants pockets while holding one in his right hand, which then lengthened into a seven-foot long spear with a sharp bronze tip.

Matt grabbed the now-empty backpack in his other hand and hopped behind a tree for cover. He then waited patiently for the Tzu to come. He didn't need to wait long.

With his ears, he heard some fast footsteps running towards his tree and then stop. Although Matt couldn't see Morgan, he imagined her breathing hard, clearly desiring to bathe in his blood. When this disturbing image came to his head, Matt, being the son of Hermes, quickly thought of a plan.

"Here goes nothing," thought Matt as he clenched his hand on his green backpack.

Behind the tree, Matt threw his backpack to the side. The Tzu, suddenly noticing the motion of the pack, quickly rushed towards the projectile before realizing that it was just a backpack.

"Wait a minute," thought Morgan as she stared at the backpack, "What's this doing here?"

Her Common Sense tingled, and she instinctively dodged the spear that was thrown at her. The Tzu turned towards the direction the spear was thrown from, but before she could do anything, Matt landed a hard blow unto the left side of her face.

Morgan, for the first time in her life, was knocked to the ground by a Hunter. Through her ruined shades, she watched Matt leap at her with two spears, one in each hand.

Although she was a bit dazed from Matt's surprise attack, the Tzu mounted her hands on the soft forest floor and launched her legs into the air, kicking Matt in the stomach. The Hunter's spears dropped from his hands as he fell on his back from Morgan's Chinese getup kick.

Now the situation was reversed: Matt was the one on the ground now, and Morgan was the one, upright and ready to kill.

The Tzu, once again, put her foot on Matt's chest and observed Matt carefully, waiting for him to slip out of her grasp again. However, she didn't need to, for this time, Matt had fallen into unconsciousness from the excessive usage of his powers and from the Tzu's last attack.

Morgan glared at Matt's still-breathing body while she took off her broken shades. The Tzu's violet eyes burned with malice as she finally took out a pistol from within her business suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Nicole and the Sue were on the rooftop of one of Manhattan's many buildings. They were not enjoying the view up there; rather, they were fighting some monsters, who had been chasing them ever since they crossed the East River to the city.

Luna was using her bow to snipe some of the _scythian dracanae _around she and Nicole. Meanwhile, Nicole was fighting some _empousai_, who were rather vicious and bloodthirsty due to the lack of humans in the city.

"Gods, it feels weird to fight traditional Greek monsters rather than some Sues," thought Nicole as she ducked under an _empousa's _arm and stabbed her in the chest.

Luna was greatly enjoying the fight; it reminded her the hunts that she had before in her former life with the former Huntresses and their patron goddess, Artemis.

The _scythian dracanae _were no match for the Mary Sue, who was literally skipping around the dragon women's thrown javelins. Luna managed to kill all of the _dracanae_, except for one.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Luna shouted happily as she put away her bow and quiver and took out her two knives.

She rushed at the last dragon woman with her two knives. The poor monster didn't even stand a chance against the Sue, who easily dodged the monster's sword swings and cut the monster apart.

As the _dracanae _dissolved, Luna put away her knifes and was about to give a loud, triumphant cry when she heard Nicole's voice yell, "Behind you!"

"Shk"

Luna turned around to the strange sound and was met with a sight of a dying _empousa_, who had a sword impaled through its chest. As the monster died, it lunged for the Sue, but the claws disintegrated, along with its owner, before it could touch the Sue. The blade that was in the monster's chest clattered to the floor noisily when the monster finally disappeared.

The Sue turned to Nicole, who had thrown the blade, and said rather quietly, "Thanks...for saving my life."

The Hunter looked away from Luna's gaze and muttered something unintelligible in response.

With the all the monsters killed, an awkward silence followed for a few minutes with Luna and Nicole not addressing each other. It was only when they heard footsteps coming up the building did they finally talk.

"That's probably Matt!" said Nicole, who started to make a move towards the building rooftop structure that led to the stairs down back inside the building.

The structure's door opened, but it wasn't Matt.

It was Morgan; the Mary Tzu had caught up with them.


	11. New Allies

**Chapter 11: New Allies**

"Hello, Hunters," said Morgan, her violet eyes gleaming with malice, "How convenient that I find you here."

Nicole and Luna, frightened by the reappearance of the Tzu, froze in their places and watched nervously at Morgan as she walked away from the rooftop structure and positioned herself between the two of them.

"So, how are things?" Morgan said to Nicole.

Nicole glared at her while growling, "Stop gloating, Tzu. I know you just killed Matt."

"Obviously," said the Tzu in a bored manner, "If it makes you feel any better, I would like to say that he almost beat me single-handily."

Nicole's temper raised as she took in Morgan's taunting words. She fought to keep her temper in check and tried to focus on the Tzu instead of the picture of Matt's death.

Meanwhile, behind the Tzu, Luna had her bow out and was notching an arrow. The daughter of Artemis then pointed her bow and arrow at Morgan's head. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Tzu, Nicole immediately noticed what Luna was doing and held up her hand to signal the Sue not to shoot yet.

The Tzu didn't recognize the signal and continued to speak, "Ready to join your friend in Hades, Hunter?"

Nicole didn't bother to answer Morgan and instead gave Luna the "OK" hand sign and quickly rolled behind the roof structure. That was when Luna released her arrow.

The Tzu casually cocked her head to the left and Luna's arrow flew past, barely missing Morgan's neck. Amused by her opponents' tactic, the Tzu then turned around to face Luna.

"I saw that coming, my fellow Sue," said the Tzu, "You see, I have the ability to predict what stupid tricks you and that Hunter are going to try."

"OH YEAH?" yelled back Luna, "PREDICT THIS!"

Luna activated her 'daughter of Artemis' powers and started to fire her arrows rapidly at Morgan. The arrows glowed gold as they rushed towards the Tzu; thanks to Luna's powers, they were faster than bullets.

Despite the arrows' increased speed, the Tzu was dodging the projectiles with ease, no matter where the arrows flew. This was problematic for Luna, who only had a limited amount of arrows.

"Gods, Matt never told me they could move this fast," the Sue thought as she desperately continued firing arrows at Morgan.

It was not long before Luna ran out of ammo. When that happened, the Tzu stopped her weaving motions and began to walk towards Luna. The daughter of Artemis, a bit scared at this point, quickly backed up near the edge of the building roof.

The Tzu, sensing victory, stopped seven yards away from Luna and took a handgun out from her suit.

When Luna saw the Tzu's weapon, she began to panic and screamed, "NICOLE! HELP!"

Too late, the Tzu started to fire at Luna.

The moment the first bullet was fired from Morgan's gun, Luna's ADHD began to kick in. The daughter of Artemis saw the bullet come at her in slow motion and quickly dodged it.

The Tzu, unimpressed by Luna's reflexes, continued to shoot at the Sue, who was then forced to bend herself backwards in order to dodge the Morgan's next four bullets. Unfortunately, Luna didn't dodge the last one, which was shot at a low angle to her right leg.

Luna felt pain as the Tzu's bullet sunk itself into the side of her shin. She immediately collapsed and fell on her bottom, instinctively reaching for the bullet that was lodged inside her leg. But before she could do so, a shadow loomed over her, and Luna instantly knew whom it belonged to.

Morgan was very close to Luna and had her gun pointed at Luna's neck.

"Only human," the Tzu said quietly while she readied to pull the trigger.

The sound of a cocking gun reached Morgan's ears. She turned her head a bit to the left and saw Nicole, who had her handgun make contact with the Tzu's left temple.

"Dodge this," said Nicole in a cool voice.

Bam! The bullet flew, but it failed to hit Morgan. She simply ducked under the gun's path and afterwards, quickly grabbed Nicole's neck.

"I saw that coming, Hunter," said Morgan as she watched Nicole drop her Glock in order to stop the Tzu's left hand from choking her to death, "Personally, I thought it was rather idiotic of you to come that close. Gah!"

The Tzu cried out in pain as Luna stabbed her in the leg with her celestial-bronze knife. Morgan released Nicole, who took advantage of Luna's distraction by picking up her dropped Glock.

Bam! This time, Nicole's aim was true. The Tzu clutched her bleeding chest as she fell off the roof, slowly disintegrating during the fall.

The threat finally gone, Luna put her knife away and painfully began to dig the bullet out of her lower leg.

After she was finished, the Sue looked at Nicole happily and said, "You did it, Nicole. We killed the Mary Tzu!"

Luna's voice faltered when she saw that the Hunter's face was grim and was on the verge of tears. The Hunter still had her Glock in her right hand, and for a moment, the Sue wondered if Nicole was going to shoot her next. But that thought was immediately cast away as Nicole pulled off her backpack and started to take out the first-aid kit, along with some ambrosia and nectar.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"Where are we going?"

"We are finding shelter."

"Mmmm, okay."

Luna was following the Hunter down one of Manhattan's dusty streets. It was a bit creepy to the Sue at first that they had wander around in a city that was completely devoid of life, but Luna got used to it quickly. After all, demigods like her were used to being down on their luck.

There was still one question bugging Luna, so she decided to ask Nicole.

"How come that Tzu didn't sense my attack?"

"What?"

Luna swallowed a bit before rephrasing with, "How come that Tzu didn't sense that I was going to stab her in the foot back on the rooftop?"

"I don't know," growled Nicole as they continued to walk, "It's probably because she ignored her Common Sense while she was strangling me."

"Is that what her precognition ability is called?" asked Luna, "Common Sense?"

Nicole ignored this question, so Luna took it as a "yes".

As they continued to walk, Nicole started to think about Matt, Coin, and Carrow. Their faces began to swim front of her vision.

"I can take her," Matt with a cocky grin on his face. Then, he was gunned down by Coin, who said to Nicole in a snake's voice, "Joiiiin ussss." before Coin vanished and was replaced by President Carrow. The former daughter of Zeus looked at Nicole with confidence while saying, "Hunters, in our fight against the Sues, never give up and never surrender!"

"Never give up and never surrender," repeated Nicole to herself as she continued walking down the sidewalk.

But what was good in never giving up and never surrendering if the Sues had completely obliterated most of the MS Hunters and their base as well? What was good in continuing the fight if there was hardly anyone left to stop the Sue menace? Nicole thought all of this as she depressingly lowered her head and started looking at the floor.

"Nicole, stop for a moment," said Luna, interrupting Nicole from her grim thoughts, "I think I see a hotel."

The Hunter raised her head and looked towards the distance. The Sue was right; there _was_ a hotel in front of them. In fact, it was the Plaza Hotel. For some reason, the sight of the historical monument gave Nicole some new hope.

"Come on," she said to the Sue.

"Do you recognize this place?" asked Luna as they continued to walk towards the Plaza.

"Of course," said Nicole quietly, "They taught us at the Organization that this Hotel had a lot of historical significance."

"Like what?" asked Luna again.

"Like the fact that twenty years ago, a group of demigods, led by Percy Jackson, used the Plaza Hotel as a base during the Second Titan War," replied Nicole impatiently.

"Percy Jackson?" said Luna slowly. For some reason, this demigod's name sounded familiar to her.

"Yeah, what about him?" said Nicole.

Luna mused for a while before replying, "My memory's kind of fuzzy, but I think he and I used to go to some summer camp."

Nicole's face paled while she said to the Sue, "Impossible, the Golden Age ended twenty years ago (That's when Percy presumably died as well), and you are sixteen years old. If you did know him, you should be at least thirty-two years old."

This calculation made sense to Luna, but something else was bothering her.

"How do you know my age?" she asked Nicole.

"Advanced scouter back at the Organziation, remember," answered the Hunter impatiently, "Gods, you are such an idiot at times."

The two of them stopped talking when they finally reached the front of the Plaza. There was an empty pedestal beside the entrance; it was as if the statue the pedestal used to hold had decided to take a noon jog.

"I will go first," said Nicole.

Luna held the door open for the Hunter and followed her into the Plaza Hotel.

* * *

><p>The duo entered the hotel and found themselves in the slightly dark lobby room. It was apparent that the hotel had not stood well against the power of time, for the lobby was dirty and filled with cobwebs. Although some of the fluorescent lights in the lobby were on, there were some that were flickering and others that were dead.<p>

"This is not good," said Nicole.

"Why?" asked the Sue.

"The lights are on, moron," replied Nicole in a tired voice, "That means we are not the only ones in this hotel."

"Oh," said Luna, "So where do you want to go check out first?"

In the end, both of them agreed to first investigate the second floor of the hotel. The two of them took the stairs because Nicole didn't trust the reliability of the elevators.

When they finally got to the first floor, both girls had their respective weapons out. Nicole had her sword, but for backup, she had her Glock on her belt.

"I will scout," said Luna.

Before Nicole could argue with her, the Sue began to creep stealthily into the second-floor hall, looking out for suspicious objects and such. When she was satisfied to see that there were no traps up to her position in the hall, Luna signaled for Nicole to follow her.

"Let's not do the scout thing, okay?" said Nicole when she finally reached the Sue.

"Why not?" challenged Luna, "When I was with the Huntresses of Artemis, I was the scout. My job is to see if there are traps ahead of us."

"Yes, I understand that but-"

"The point is, if there is a trap that I fall into, at least you didn't die, correct?"

Nicole couldn't find a counter to Luna's argument and got a bit pissed off that a Sue managed to beat her in a logical debate. Nonetheless, she just let Luna do her "scout thing" and followed the Sue every time she signaled that the coast was clear.

It didn't take long before they went through the entire hall and not see anything suspicious. The two of them were back to where they started on the second floor.

"Guess there was nothing on this floor," said Luna while she wiped some sweat off her head.

Nicole was about to reluctantly agree with the Sue when she noticed that the hotel door behind Luna had a glow underneath its crack. She silently pointed this out to Luna.

Luna understood her and walked furtively to the door, making no noise on the carpet floor. Meanwhile, Nicole stood off to the side of the doorway, waiting for an ambush in case the room's inhabitants came out.

Nicole nodded to her, and Luna opened the door. Before Luna could do anything, a hand came out the room and pulled Luna inside.

"HELP!" she screamed as she was tugged into the room.

Nicole quickly ran inside the hotel room and put away her blade. She took out her Glock and pointed it at Luna's captor.

"Let go of her, you Gary Stu," she said.

To her surprise, Luna's captor raised an eyebrow at her and growled, "I am certainly not a Gary Stu, girl. I am a damn Hunter and an Elite one at that."

Nicole lowered her gun but continued to eye the captor suspiciously. On the other hand, the captor let go of Luna and let her crawl back to Nicole.

The two of them stared at each other before two more teens joined the first. One of them was a blond girl and the other was a confused boy. The blonde's eyes widened as she looked at Nicole and gave the Hunter a look of recognition.

"Nicole, is that you?" the blonde said.

"Yeah, it's me, Amanda," said Nicole, who immediately put away her gun.

Amanda was about to go over to Nicole, but the first boy stopped her. He glared at Nicole and said, "You are a Hunter, correct?"

"Of course I am," replied Nicole.

"Then why," said the boy, who then looked at Luna, "Do you have a Sue with you?"

"Long story," answered Nicole briskly.

The first boy's face grew more suspicious as he said, "How do we know you aren't infected with the Sue's OOC virus?"

"Luna doesn't have the virus," said Nicole anxiously (the first boy raised his eyebrows at this), "Besides, if I _did_ have the virus, I think Amanda would have tipped you off by now."

The first boy turned to Amanda and asked, "Is this girl, Nicole, acting in character to you?"

Amanda turned towards Nicole, then towards the first boy and shook her head.

The first boy turned back to Nicole and said, "Sorry, but I'm afraid we need to get rid of you and the Sue."

At this Nicole's temper broke, she was tired of being let down by the people she knew and loved. First Coin, then Matt, and now Amanda. She was definitely not in a mood to patiently explain to the Hunters in front of her of her situation.

"You know what, screw you!" she cursed at the boy, "You think I'm out of character? Well, look at yourself! You and your companions are cowards who hid in this shed when the Hunter Organization was attacked! How dare you say that I'm out of character when you lot didn't bother to do shit!"

She glared at the three of them after saying this. The second boy was ashamed, but the leader wasn't; he looked almost as pissed off as Nicole was. However, Amanda was gently smiling at Nicole.

Nicole was about to give _her _a piece of her mind when Amanda said, "Sorry about that, Nicole. I had to make sure you were clean."

"Are you saying that you pissed me off on purpose?" she growled at her friend.

"Yes," answered Amanda innocently. The blonde then proceeded to hug Nicole, who now looked quite red in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Much later...<strong>

"Mmmm, cup noodles," mused Amanda as she swallowed, "You need to try some, Neville."

"I don't know, Amanda," said Neville, "Don't they have perservatives."

"Who cares," said Luna, "It's food. Might as well eat some."

It was night, about seven-thirty. In the Plaza Hotel's dining hall, Luna and Nicole were sharing some of their food with the other Hunters, who had didn't have the luxuries of cup noodle in their packs. Although they all knew that they were now fugitives in an unbalanced world, they didn't care about that because for the moment, the outside world didn't exist.

Nicole was talking to Jonah, the boy who had questioned her earlier. They were recounting their own stories to one another.

"Yeah, so that's how we got here," finished Nicole, "What about you guys? I knew Amanda was with you, of course."

"You mean Blondie?" said Jonah gruffly, "Yeah, I was grateful that she was in my team. She has lots of patience, that girl. Helped answer most of Neville's questions so I didn't have to."

"Well, she's pretty smart," said Nicole, "I particularly remembered that she was the best in our Sue Identification class. I think she would have became an Elite earlier if she wasn't too busy playing with the pet dragons."

"Speaking of Elites," said Jonah, "What's your ranking."

"I'm an Elite," replied Nicole, "Well, recently promoted, of course."

"Good, because I don't want to carry the entire weight of this team, especially when we have a klutz and a Sue," said Jonah.

Nicole raised her eyebrows as she said, "The Sue is annoying, but I have to admit, she's far from useless. "

"Even so, I doubt her trustworthiness," said Jonah as he looked at Luna, who was chatting merrily with Amanda, "I hope you were right when you said that she didn't have the virus."

"So about your story..." interjected Nicole slowly.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that," mused Jonah, "Well, it all started when we were going to attack the SYOD meeting."

Jonah told Luna how he and his group attacked the Sues after their creators materialized them into the meeting, only to fall in an ambush by Serenity Altruist Faith Joy Grace Charity.

"She was too strong for all of us to handle," said Jonah, "Most of my squad died by her hand because they actually thought they had a chance against her."

"Just like Matt," thought Nicole grimly. She could vividly remember her last image of Matt in the forest, who was about to fight his last battle.

"I couldn't believe how powerful Serenity was," continued the Hunter, "I mean, she was way more powerful than all the Big Three gods combined in their prime."

"You got to be kidding," said Nicole, "If she's that powerful, why the Hades did President Carrow think we had an actual chance against her?"

Jonah shook his head in disgust while saying, "I don't know what our President was thinking, but now, I'm pretty sure our Organization didn't have a chance against the Mary Sues from the start."

"So only you, Amanda, and Neville survived Serenity's attack, right?" said Nicole.

"Yeah," answered Jonah in an off-hand voice, "Personally, I was surprised that Neville was still on his feet."

The two didn't talk for a while and instead watched the others interact with one another. It was only when the others quit the dining hall to go to bed, did the two began talking again.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Nicole.

"I don't know," said Jonah, "But I know what we _aren't _going to go off fighting the Sues anymore."

"Jonah, we can't give up now," said Nicole, who put one arm on his shoulder, "The balance of the world rests on our shoulders now."

To Nicole's disappointment, Jonah just sighed at her words and said in a tired voice, "Look, I'm a son of Ares; I know a losing battle when I see one. Besides, do you really think that four Hunters and one Sue can actually overthrow Serenity and her army?"

He stood up and left the dining hall, leaving Nicole all alone.


	12. Strangers in the Night

**Chapter 12: Strangers in the Night**

Before she woke up to the sounds of fighting, Luna had a strange dream, one that seemed very familiar to her.

In her sleep, Luna dreamed that she was on some sort of beach. She wasn't alone though; next to her, sat a handsome black-haired boy.

"How are are you, Luna?" the boy said to Luna

Luna turned and looked into the handsome boy's eyes. She saw that his eyes were green like Rachel's, but they matched the color of the sea rather than the color of young grass.

"Well, first of all, who are you?" she asked the boy.

"Did you really forget my name that quickly, Luna?" teased the handsome boy, who then started to squeeze Luna's cheeks.

Luna slapped his hand away and repeated in a slightly irritated voice, "Look, just tell me your name, alright?"

The handsome boy smirked at her annoyance and quickly grabbed Luna into some sort of bear hug. Before Luna could do anything, the boy's face leaned towards hers and kissed her.

That was when the dream ended and when Luna woke up to the sounds of fighting. She instinctively looked out the hotel room's window and groaned inwardly when she saw that it was still night.

"Gods, what are those Hunters doing at this ungodly hour?" she wondered as she got out of bed and put on a jacket.

This question was answered when Amanda, the blonde-haired Hunter, burst into Luna's room and said in a serious voice, "Luna, we have company."

* * *

><p>It turned out that the company was a group of Sues who were looking for a place to stay for the night. Some of them had entered the dining hall and saw Nicole, who was about to go up to bed herself. Anyhow, the Hunter had managed to escape the hall and yell for help. Jonah, the other Hunter, heard her cries and woke up the other two Hunters for the inevitable battle. Amanda had been ordered to wake Luna, and that's how it went.<p>

When Luna and Amanda got to the second floor balcony, they saw their friends attempt to fight against a rather large force of Mary Sues and some mythological creatures. Some of the Sues rode on _pegasi_ and were firing arrows at the three Hunters on the first floor.

"Luna..." said Amanda.

"I know," the Sue said.

Luna Shining Diamond took out her bow and her refilled quiver and began firing arrows at the _pegasi _riders. As the Mary Sues went down, the winged horses lost control and started to crash into various walls of the lobby.

After she was finished with the riders, the Sue turned to Amanda and said, "What are you doing? Get down there and help your friends!"

"Oh right," stammered the Hunter as she started going down the stairs. Luna watched her for a while before climbing the balcony's gate and jumping off.

The Sue landed in the midst of the battle, between Hunters and their enemies. Her appearance surprised the enemy Sue in front of her, who then got stabbed in the face.

"About time," said Nicole, who was behind Luna and was fighting off a Copy-Cat Sue of Nico di Angelo.

Luna smirked at the Hunter before going off to help the others.

The daughter of Artemis rushed past Jonah, who had his shield out and was repeatedly slamming it onto a downed Sue's head. On the other hand, Neville was having trouble fighting off _his _Sue.

The Sue was firing arcs of electricity at the hapless Hunter as he did his best to avoid them. Finally, the Copy-Cat Sue got a hit and managed to knock Neville into a sitting position.

But before the Copy-Cat could do anything else, Luna stabbed her in the back of the neck while saying, "Get away from my friend, you Thalia Grace ripoff."

As the horribly-written character vanish into smoke, she smiled triumphantly at Neville, who strangely had a frightened look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look out behind you!" the Hunter croaked out.

The Sue immediately turned around, but it was too late. Luna was now trapped in the Gary Stu's bear hug. She tried to move her hands, which held her knives, but the Stu's arms were too strong and managed to keep them to her sides.

"You look gorgeous," said the Stu as he stared into Luna's golden eyes lovingly, "Let me kiss you."

"Get off," growled Luna, but before she could do anything, the Stu leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss lasted for about a minute. When the two of them broke apart, the Stu smiled at her and said, "Okay baby, go beat up your friends now."

Luna sneered back at him and knocked the Gary Stu down with a kick to the chest. The Stu tried to get up, but Luna pinned him down with her foot before he could do so.

"Impossible, I gave you the OOC virus!" exclaimed the Stu, "How are you not under my control?"

Luna smiled sweetly at him and said, "I'm a Mary Sue, buddy." Then, she sent him to Hades with a thrown knife.

"CAMPERS! BACK OFF!" screamed a voice near the hotel entrance. The remaining Sues rallied to the voice and immediately regrouped in front of the hotel doors.

Luna decided to back off too and reunited with her friends near the stairs.

"So what next?" she said to Jonah.

"We wait for them to make the next move," replied the son of Ares.

Luna turned her attention back to the enemy group and saw that it was composed of two Gary Stus, three Mary Sues, and one extremely large hellhound. The remaining Sues and Stus didn't scare Luna, but their pet monster made her quite nervous.

For a while, the Hunters and Sues eyed each other, each side waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, the Sue side broke the stare down when one of its members stepped forward. The Hunter side raised its weapons in response, but the Stu just smirked at the Hunters like they were toddlers in a talent show.

"Are you Hunters naturally that bloodthirsty?" he sneered, "Or did your creators make you that way."

Nicole glared at the Stu and said, "We were created in order to rid the world of filth like you."

As the Stu gave an irritating grin to the Hunters, Luna thought that he looked much like the boy in her dream as the Stu had green eyes and black hair as well. However, unlike the boy in her dream, the Stu in front of her was a jerk.

The look-alike caught Luna staring at him and said to the Hunters in a pompous manner, "So, how come you have a Sue among you? If I recall correctly, I am pretty sure that Mary Sues cannot be Hunters as well."

The Stu's friends laughed at this.

Before Nicole could respond, Luna frowned at the Stu and quickly said, "I am among the Hunters because I am the perfect Sue killer, you idiot. I'm immune to your disease and powerful enough to take you and the others down. You should not question this irony, but rather question how you can defeat me."

Nicole rolled her eyes at this.

"Very well," said the Stu in an arrogant voice, "But before I can proceed with kicking you and your Hunters' asses, let me introduce my team and I."

"Make it quick," muttered Jonah impatiently under his breath, "I already feel like pasting your head to the wall."

"This is Nick Specter di Angelo, brother to Nico di Angelo," first said the Stu (pointing to a pale boy with headphones and a black blade), "And this is my beautiful girlfriend, Polly Totolee Uslyes Sparkles."

His girl looked beautiful enough with her rainbow eyes and sparkling golden hair, but none of the Hunters bothered to pay attention to the Stu's introductions to his other teammates.

"And this is my faithful hell hound, Mrs. O'Leary," the Stu said, pointing to the giant, tank-sized dog next to him, "Get ready, Hunters because she is going to make you her chew toys!"

Mrs. O'Leary gave a threatening growl as if to confirm the Stu's prediction, but instead, the giant dog lied down and began to sleep. Luna giggled nervously at this.

"Get up, you bitch!" said the Stu angrily, who then kicked the hell hound in the face, "This isn't time to sleep!"

The dog opened one eye at the Stu and began to growl. The Stu quickly backed up for safety, and the monster glared at him for a while before going back to sleep.

Disgusted with his hound's behavior, the Stu turned back to the Hunters and finished his fabulous speech with, "And to conclude, I am Mark Douchebag Triton Jackson, son of Poseidon and also the brother of Percy Jackson. I am one of the greatest demigods to have ever been created and you Hunters shall soon suffer my wrath."

Something that the Stu said sounded important to Luna, but she disregarded this and instead yelled back, "We'll see about that!"

"Hmmph," scoffed Mark as he turned back to his group of Sues and began issuing commands to them.

Likewise, Luna turned to her Hunter allies and said, "Let's show them what we are made of guys! Charge at them!"

"Excuse me, but I believe I'm the tactics commander of this group," replied Jonah in an annoyed voice.

Luna flared up at this and retorted angrily, "Hey! Just because you are a son of Ares doesn't mean..."

The Sue's response began to trail when Nicole shot her warning look. That was when Luna wisely decided to shut up and let Jonah take the reins.

Jonah gave the Sue one last glare before turning to everyone else and saying, "Okay, we are outnumbered five to six, but I'm not worried about that because that Relationship Sue, Polly, can't fight worth a damn, but still, don't let her kiss you."

"Why?" asked Neville in confusion, "What happens when she kisses you?"

Nicole rolled her dark brown eyes at this, but Jonah's reaction was more violent. The son of Ares actually blew steam as he started to yell at Neville.

"GODS! ARE YOU DAMN STUPID!" he shouted at the hapless Hunter, "CAN'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING, YOU IDIOT!"

Neville whimpered as the son of Ares raged at him, but luckily, Amanda managed to save Neville with, "Jonah, the plan. We don't have enough time to argue."

The blonde was right; on the other side of the lobby room, Mark had finished issuing commands to his team and now, said group was charging right towards them.

Jonah cursed in Ancient Greek and said quickly, "What I wanted to say was that I was worried about the hell hound they have there. I'm pretty sure that stupid Copy-Cat can't control it, but either way, it's a monster and will be bound to attack us sooner or later."

"I will take care of it," said Luna grimly, "After all, I have had experience with overgrown monsters."

Jonah nodded at her and then said to the rest of the group, "Okay, Luna will take the dog. Everyone else, get ready to increase your kill to death ratio."

* * *

><p>If there was something that a Hunter had to reluctantly praise a team of Sues for, it was for their synchronized attacks on their opponents. Simply put, a group of medium-powered Level 2 Sues was quite formidable even for two Elites, two normal Hunters, and one Level 2 Sue called Project Fire.<p>

The Nico di Angelo clone started off the Sues' attack by summoning groups of skeletons from the earth and sending them to attack the Hunters. Then at the same time, Mark Jackson used the new crack in the lobby to create a tidal wave from the now-exposed underground pipes. The rest of Sues, except for Polly, charged at the Hunters. Meanwhile, the hell hound was still sleeping.

Luna was the first on the Hunter side to rush at the Sues and as she ran across the lobby, she immediately noticed the zombie warriors.

"So you can summon reinforcements, big deal," said the daughter of Artemis, "I can do the same too!"

She subconsciously whistled and soon, large timber wolves were attacking the skeletons, diverting their attention from the MS Hunters who were now engaging three of the Sues in battle.

"Get the dog!" yelled Jonah as he slugged a Sue in the face, "And watch out for that Stu's tidal wave!"

"I know, Wayne!" screamed back Luna as she jumped over a skeleton to get to the sleeping monster.

She was fifteen feet away from the hell hound when a large wave of water slammed into her chest and knocked her into one of the lobby walls. As Luna shook her wet silver bangs out her eyes, she got a glimpse of a black-haired warrior with a sword, ready to kill her.

"Ready to die?" asked Mark.

Luna tried to get up, but another stream of water from the hole discouraged that action.

"I guess so," mused the Stu, "This is too easy."

The Stu walked towards Luna, but before he could take two steps, an arrow sprouted out of his right wrist, causing him to drop his sword.

"Not so easy, is it, Douchebag?" replied Luna as she righted herself up and watched the Stu gingerly take out the arrow from his arm. Then, she quickly charged towards Mark.

As she leaped at the son of Poseidon, Luna put away her bow and took out her bronze knives, which gleamed in the moonlight that came through the broken hotel windows. The Sue tried to stab at Mark, but he just rolled to the side and reached for his blade...

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Luna, "Huuuunnnnterrrrrrrr's Kiccccccccck!"

The daughter of Artemis stuck out her foot in midair and kicked Mark in the face as he managed to grasp the handle of his sword. The blow knocked the Stu to the ground and left him with an empty hand and a rather bloody nose.

"Yeah, show me your moves!" taunted Luna as she landed upon the floor softly.

The Sue rushed once more at the Stu, but Mark wasn't completely down yet and managed to throw another stream of water at her, knocking Luna backwards into a wall again.

"Dammit! I hate it when you do that!" complained the daughter of Artemis as she got up again, pain ringing through her back and bottom.

Blood dripping down his face, Mark smiled at her hurt and made more water come out of the hole in the lobby floor and go around him. At this, Luna thought, "Crap!"

Instead of tossing the whirlwind of liquid at her, the Stu drew the water closer to him until he was immersed in a ball of water. Before Luna's eyes, Mark's wounds started to heal.

"Heh, try to beat me now," said Mark cockily as the cut in his wrist closed up into a white scar.

"Challenge accepted," said Luna grimly, putting away her knives.

With astounding speed, Luna drew out her bow, notched an arrow, and fired at Mark in one quick motion. However, before the arrow could touch the son of Poseidon's face, a hand of water came out of Mark's sphere and knocked the arrow aside.

Then, Mark made a pushing motion upwards with his hands, and his sphere of water immediately became an enormous wave that towered over Luna and him. The Stu smirked at her as he got ready to throw it all at Luna.

"Shiz, what am I supposed to do?" Luna thought, "If that wave hits me, I'm screwed."

That was when she looked at the sleeping hell hound behind Mark. At this, the Sue's mind began to form a plan.

Luna quickly fired another arrow at Mark. The projectile's motion startled the Stu, but he didn't need to dodge, for the arrow didn't even come close in nicking him.

Mark sneered at Luna after it missed him and laughed, "Your aim was horrible! Are you really that bad at archery?"

"I won't be laughing if I were you," replied Luna coolly.

The Stu continued to chuckle until he heard some murderous growls behind him. At first, he ignored them, but soon, he also felt cold puffs of air blowing on his neck and head as if there was someone breathing behind him. Finally curious, he turned around and saw only a growling mouth before seeing complete darkness.

"Argggh, help!" he screamed as he tried to prevent Mrs. O'Leary's upper and lower jaws from crushing him. Meanwhile, his giant tidal wave dropped down to the floor and flowed around the floor before stopping.

Luna rushed at the hell hound, but the monster was still having trouble biting down on Mark and instead ran into the lobby entrance and out, leaving a very large hole. The Sue quickly followed.

When she finally stepped out onto the street into the light of the half-moon, she saw Mark, who seemed to have escaped from Mrs. O'Leary's mouth and was now fleeing from her. Without thinking, the daughter of Artemis began to give chase to Mark as well.

Energy flowed through Luna's body as she gained effortlessly on the Stu of Poseidon. When she got near enough, she did a flip over the still-running Mark and landed right in front of him, blocking his way. Mark tried to turn back, but that path was blocked by Mrs. O'Leary, who was now crouching on all fours and was snarling ferociously at him.

"Looks like you lose," said Luna, walking towards Mark without bothering to take out any weapons.

The hell hound was edging closer to Mark, preparing to jump on him. The Sue immediately noticed and said in a commanding voice, "Stay, girl. I will handle him."

Mark turned back to Luna and growled, "_You_ are going to handle _me_? As if!"

The Stu ran at Luna and tried to slug her. To his outrage, the Sue easily dodged the blow and countered with a left hook to the face.

"Argh, stay still, you idiot!" he cried out as he started to punch rapidly at Luna, who managed to dodge all of the hits.

The Sue continued to avoid Mark's attacks until the Stu began to tire. That was when she went on the offense and gave Mark a back-kick to the stomach.

The Stu grunted as he fell to the ground, exhausted. Before he could get up, Luna jumped to his side and stepped on his face, giving him another bloody nose.

"You fool!" he cursed at her while holding his broken nose. Mark tried to get up, but Luna stopped that by pressing her right foot on his chest.

"How da Hades did you peat me?" the Stu cried out angrily as he tried to wiggle out of Luna's pin.

The daughter of Artemis raised her beautiful head to the moon and said in a strange, high voice, "Moonlight gives me extra strength."

The Stu raised his eyes to the celestial object as well. As he looked at it, he stopped struggling and began to focus on the silver ball in the sky, surrounded by twinkling lights. Soon, he stopped moving altogether and only stared into the sky; it was almost as if he was petrified by the moon's mystical stare.

Luna then lowered her head at the Stu and remembered what she was supposed to do. She took out her knife and threw it at Mark's neck, killing him.

The Sue almost forgot about Mrs. O'Leary, who was still sitting some yards away from her. Luna didn't notice the hell hound until she walked into the monster, who whimpered at her touch.

"Oh, hey," she said to the hell hound, "What's the matter?"

The enormous dog bent her head down and gestured to one of her front paws. Luna looked down at the paw and saw that a broken arrow was sticking out of it like some kind of strange plant. Towards this point, the Sue had nearly forgotten about the arrow she shot at the monster earlier.

After Luna took out the splinter, the hell hound licked her face and wagged its tail happily.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she said to Mrs. O'Leary.

When the two of them got back inside the hotel, Luna saw that no one was in the lobby other than her Hunter allies. All four of them were still alive, but they all had cuts on various parts of their body.

"Are you okay?" asked Amanda in a concerned tone as Luna sat next to her.

"Other than some bruises, I'm alright," answered Luna, "I'm a tough girl, Blondie."

"Mmmm, if you say so," said Nicole with a smirk. The Hunter had a gauze bandage around one of her forearms.

The Sue reluctantly smiled back at Nicole and turned to Neville, whose brown hair was quivering nervously for some reason.

"What's wrong, Neville?" she asked the Hunter.

Neville shakily raised his arm and pointed it at Mrs. O'Leary, who was now licking Amanda in an affectionate manner. Amanda didn't seem to mind although something told Luna that the blonde wasn't going to enjoy having dog spit in her hair.

"Neville's right Why's that monster here?" growled Jonah, eyeing the monster with suspicion, "I thought I told you to get rid of it, Luna."

It took some time for Luna to convince the others not to kill Mrs. O'Leary. While Amanda was okay with the hell hound, Jonah and Nicole didn't feel comfortable with such a large monster being in their presence. However, that was nothing compared to Neville, who almost pissed his pants at the touch of Mrs. O'Leary.

"Please don't eat me," whimpered Neville as the hell hound sniffed him curiously.

Eventually, Jonah grudgingly let her keep the dog. However, he told her that the hell hound was her responsibility and that he would have to kill it if it got too dangerous.

As a result, Luna stayed with the dog in the ruined lobby room while the others went back upstairs.

After making sure her friends were out of earshot, she looked at Mrs. O'Leary's eyes and said, "I have a feeling that I seen you before."

The hell hound stared back at her but did nothing other than wag her tail. Then, the giant dog slowly curled up on the floor around Luna and began to sleep.

"I suppose I'll sleep too," said Luna to the lobby.

The Sue used on Mrs. O'Leary's body as a pillow and began to sleep once more. She immediately began to dream as soon as her head hit the monster's furry back.

* * *

><p><em>It was the same dream as before; Luna was once again sitting on a beach next to a handsome black-haired boy. <em>

_When she realized where she was at, she shifted her head to the right to face the boy and said a little impatiently, "You again?"_

_The boy looked at her and smirked, "Yep!"_

_"Look, what the Hades are you doing here?" Luna growled, "Are you here to spite me or what?"_

_"Well, I'm here to give you back the rest of your memories," said the boy, looking at his fingernails, "I know you only remember your adventures with the Huntresses of Artemis."_

_"Yeah," said Luna, "Wait, how did you know that?"_

_The boy grinned at her and transformed into a will-o-wisp. The glowing ball hovered for a moment before saying, "I know because I'm the one who gave you back those memories."_

_"Oh, it's you," said the Sue, "My idiotic creator."_

_"Look, do you want your memories back or what?" replied her creator in a bored manner._

_"You know, you could have given me all my memories in our first visit," said LSD._

_The will-o-wisp chuckled as he said, "I would have if it wasn't for Rick's Restrictive Rule."_

_"What's that?" asked Luna._

_"Oh, it means that other than the One, the lesser creators cannot directly interfere with this universe, no matter what," responded her creator, "You know, like that Ancient Law of the Olympians that-"_

_"Gods cannot directly interfere with mortal affairs," finished Luna, "Yeah, that's pretty much sucks."_

_"Well, it is smart," said her creator wisely, "If the lessers are allowed to directly impact this world, chaos would reign or something like that."_

_"Great," said Luna, "Say, now that you are here, can you tell me who of the Olympians are still alive?"_

_"I will tell you, but let me say that they are in no state to help you and your friends," said her creator sternly, "Their spirit has been crushed greatly by the Mary Sues already."_

_Luna was disappointed by this but refused to show it as she listened to her creator recite the names of the still-living Olympians._

_"Hades is still alive, of course," said her creator, "Zeus is also alive, but his wife is dead. Poseidon is alive as well, but he's run off with Athena or something."_

_"Is that all of the surviving gods," said Luna sadly, "Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and Athena?"_

_"I don't know about Athena, but yeah, those are the survivors," said the glowing ball._

_Luna turned to her creator and said in a resentful voice, "If you are right about the gods not helping us and all, how do you expect my friends and I to defeat the Mary Sues."_

_Her creator laughed at this and said in a booming voice, "The answer is simple, my little OC; you just need to look in a mirror to find it."_

_The Sue puzzled over this, but before she could think of a plausible answer, her creator turned back into the handsome, black-haired boy and touched her forehead with one of his hand._

_Then, all the Sue could see was darkness. She could feel her physical body waking up..._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Luna," said Nicole impatiently. The Hunter was shaking the Sue's body, trying to bring her back to reality.<p>

The Sue opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked behind her for Mrs. O'Leary, but it seemed that the monster already woke up and left.

"She's outside," the Hunter said gruffly, who seemed to have read Luna's mind, "Come on. Breakfast is waiting."

Luna didn't argue with this and walked down a hall with the Hunter, who seemed to have developed a good amount of tolerance for the Sue. As they walked together, memories began to flood in Luna's mind.

The Sue saw herself kissing the green-eyed, black haired boy, whom she now remembered as Percy Jackson. There were other scenes that depicted of her playing with Mrs. O Leary, whom Luna remembered as the pet of Percy Jackson.

There were other scenes too that had a blonde girl, who looked almost exactly like Amanda, jealously watching Luna and Percy hugging each other or doing something together.

"That girl's name is Annabeth Chase," mused Luna as she sat on a squashy chair to the right of Amanda, who handed her plate of buttered toast, "She was a canon character and she got pissed at me because I took her boyfriend."

She decided not to think about her regained memory as she bit on her bread. After all, she was already dizzy from relieving a portion of them.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked when she noticed Luna staring off into space.

"Yeah," replied Luna in an offhand voice, going back to licking the fat off the bread.

In the middle of the dining lounge, Neville was fruitlessly trying to change the channel of the television that sat on a black stand. No matter what button he pressed on the remote in his hand, the TV only showed snow.

"Can you help me?" he said to Nicole, who was the closest to him.

"TV networks are gone, Neville," the Hunter said tiredly, "The Sues destroyed those too, remember?"

Jonah rolled his eyes impatiently as Neville turned off the TV and walked back to a seat on the left of Amanda, his face red.

"It's okay, Neville," she said to him, patting him in the back as he swallowed his bread down, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, but no one does it as much as Neville," muttered Jonah. Nicole gave a silent nod at this.

The rest of breakfast continued in silence. When Luna finished her bread, she began to think about Percy Jackson and some of her former Camp Half-Blood friends. Tears formed in her eyes when she realized that they were probably dead.

"Get a hold on yourself," the Sue said to herself, "Your former life means nothing to you anymore."

After about ten minutes, many of the Hunters finished their morning meal with Neville being the last to finish, due to his late start.

When Jonah saw that everyone was done, he stood up from his seat and walked in front of the other four.

"Before we go, I have something to say," he announced to them.

Nicole raised her eyebrows, but otherwise stayed quiet like the other Hunters and Luna.

"I know that we are Mary Sue Hunters," said Jonah, "But I feel we-"

The son of Ares stopped, for he had heard a strange noise behind him. He turned around and to his surprise, saw that the TV was on. Meanwhile, his allies peered around his body at the TV as well.

"Can't you move?" Luna complained to Jonah.

The stunned demigod complied with her statement without argument and the Sue saw a very familiar face on the now-working TV.

It was Serenity. Her face sneered at Luna as she said, "Hello, my fellow Sues, the Hunter Organization has just been overthrown."


	13. Return to Camp Half Blood

**Chapter 13: Return to Camp Half-Blood**

"Hello, my fellow Sues, the Hunter Organization has just been overthrown."

Serenity backed away from the TV screen and her entire body could be seen floating above a destroyed structure below her. Around the ruins stood some tiny figures, no doubt some Sues.

"As you can see here," Serenity continued in a mocking voice, "Our strike force led by our wonderful Huntresses of Artemis destroyed our enemy's headquarters and exterminated almost all of the MS Hunters in there. We suffered losses of course, but it doesn't matter, our enemy has finally been terminated."

The Fixer-Sue floated towards the ruins and the camera followed her until she was in front of what was left of the eastern exit of the Hunter Building. Some fellow Mary Sues were there and posed gracefully in front of the TV while Serenity continued to talk again.

"Our people occupy this stupid stone structure now and will continue to destroy it until nothing is left to remind us the traces of our enemies," gloated Serenity.

The Sue flew up until only her entire body can be seen again and said with a wide smirk, "Oh, and by the way, my fellow sisters and brothers, the last Hunters are being delivered towards your home right now. Do whatever you want with them; I personally don't care."

Suddenly the TV screen turned black and all Luna saw in the TV was her own reflection.

On her left, Neville whimpered, "Lucky we weren't there when the attack occurred."

Jonah rolled his eyes and grunted, "Well, that was certainly interesting, but wasn't important, at least, not anymore."

Luna heard his words and started to wonder at what he meant by them. Before she can come to a satisfying guess, the TV turned back on.

Serenity was back. She was still floating in the air as if the program she was on had merely returned from a commercial break.

"I almost forgot to tell you who the prisoners are," she said in a gleeful tone, "Well, here they are."

The TV then shifted to a face shot of some random Hunter with his name captioned underneath his face for about ten seconds before shifting to a new Hunter's face. This process continued for almost a minute.

"You know any of them?" whispered Luna to Amanda after the fifth Hunter's pic was shown.

"I don't know them personally, but I have seen them before in passing," replied Amanda, "I'm relieved that they are still alive though."

Luna didn't know what could be a worse fate than being tortured by Sues, but she didn't say anything and instead turned her attention back to the TV screen, which now showed a new face.

The Sue gasped. The Hunter onscreen was Rachel E. Dare.

* * *

><p>Luna didn't say anything when the TV screen was black again, for she was still recovering from her shock. She had assumed that her mentor, her first Hunter friend had perished in the Ambush of the Mary Sues. But now that Luna saw that Rachel was still alive, she couldn't decide if she was more relieved or more terrified about the new information.<p>

"I have to rescue her," the Sue thought, "I _have _to rescue her."

Meanwhile, around her, Neville, Nicole, and Amanda were staring at Jonah, who was in front of them once again and was resuming his interrupted speech from before.

Luna, who had not been paying attention to Jonah's words, shouted, "WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER!"

All of her Hunter allies jumped at the sound of her voice. After some seconds, they turned their attention to her, most of them annoyed at her sudden exclamation.

"Who the Hades are you even talking about?" said Nicole in an irritated voice.

Luna looked at Nicole as if she was an idiot and replied impatiently, "I'm talking about Rachel, you dumbass! Haven't you been watching Serenity's program? We have to defeat the Sues at their home and free Rachel and the other prisoners."

Nicole rolled her eyes while retorting, "Yeah that's great and all, but haven't you been listening to Jonah, you idiot? He already said that it's over; there's no way that the Hunters can win now."

The Sue then turned to Jonah and said in a confused voice, "You are giving up? You are a son of Ares for crying out loud! How can you just give up the fight now?"

"Like what you just said, I'm a son of Ares," grunted Jonah, "I know a losing fight when I see one. In this case, it's not difficult to deduce we have no chance of overthrowing the Sue empire."

Outraged, Luna started shouting again.

"SO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET THE SUES TORTURE YOUR LAST ALLIES TO DEATH?" she screamed at Jonah, "YOU ARE A FUCKING COWARD, YOU KNOW!"

At this, Jonah lost his temper as well.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD!" he boomed back, "I HAVE FOUGHT FOR FOUR YEARS AGAINST THE SUES, YOU STUCK-UP SUE. I OUGHT TO SPEAR YOU FOR INSULTING ME!"

"THEN, DO IT!" shot back Luna, "UNLESS YOU ARE TOO CHICKEN TO!"

"Why you..." growled Jonah, taking out a rod which extended into a long spear.

But before he can attack Luna, Amanda immediately stood up and in Jonah's way to Luna. Meanwhile, both Nicole and Neville were still sitting, tensely watching the three of them.

"Get out of the way, Blondie," Jonah growled at Amanda, "That's a direct order!"

However, Amanda simply shook her head and said, "If you are going to kill Luna, you are going to have to kill me first."

Jonah scowled darkly at Amanda and muttered audibly, "Treachery, how dare you betray me, Amanda."

For the first time ever, Amanda glared at her superior whiling saying, "I won't exactly call this treachery, Jonah; I'm just protecting my friend."

Jonah's frown darkened even further and for a second, Luna thought he was going to spear she and Amanda, but instead, the buff Hunter lowered his spear, a reluctant smile on his face.

"You have guts, Amanda, I will give you that," he said grudgingly as he turned his spear back to rod form. The son of Ares then addressed Luna.

"I apologize for trying to attack you, Sue," he growled, his sternness back, "However, I should warn you that it isn't exactly smart to call a veteran of this war a coward."

Luna opened her mouth to apologize, but before she can get out two words, Jonah was already half-way through the door of the dining lounge and out of earshot.

"Wait, where are you going?" she said to the son of Ares.

Jonah turned back to her and said in a commanding voice, "I'm going to find that hell hound. After all, we are going to need transportation if we are going to rescue our allies."

* * *

><p>In the lobby, Luna managed to find Mrs. O'Leary in less than five seconds by using one of her usual wolf-summoning whistles. She hadn't expected it to work because Mrs. O'Leary wasn't exactly a wolf, but nevertheless, it still worked.<p>

After Luna got the hell hound to appear, Jonah commanded Amanda and her to stay near the hell hound while he, Nicole, and Neville spend some time packing up their luggage.

When he and the others went off to get their supplies, Luna turned to her blonde friend and asked, "How come Jonah complied with my plan so fast after I insulted him?"

"I think your insult reminded him that he still has something worth fighting for," Amanda said wisely, "Personally, I didn't think he was happy with his original plan of hiding from the Sues."

Luna thought about this and then remarked, "I think you are right, Amanda. You are pretty smart, you know."

Amanda smiled at her compliment and said, "Well, I _am _a daughter of Athena, so I guess that's where my intelligence comes from."

Luna wanted to tell her friend about her half-sister, Annabeth Chase, but in the end, she decided to hold back this information because she had a feeling that Amanda might not believe that Luna had met a canon character before the end of the Golden Age.

About ten minutes later, Jonah, Nicole, and Neville came back with five backpacks, two of which were handed to Luna and Amanda.

"Ready?" Jonah said to his team.

Luna was the only one who said, "Ready!" back. Nicole and Amanda merely nodded whereas Neville didn't say anything because he was shaking terribly from the idea of infiltrating the Sue headquarters. Mrs. O'Leary, being a monster, just wagged her tail excitingly.

"Do you even know where the Sue base is?" Luna asked Jonah.

"Of course, every Hunter is informed of this when they start training," Jonah said in a gruff voice, "It's at Camp Half-Blood, the former home for all demigods."

"Camp Half-Blood?" Luna said in a confused voice, "I thought it was destroyed."

"Who the Hades told you that?" Jonah said impatiently, "It's not destroyed because that was where the Sue expansion started."

Luna became silent at Jonah's answer and started to muse about this new piece of information.

"I think this is a bad idea."

Everyone turned to Nicole, who had spoken. The Hunter had eyes for no one but Jonah, who was still looking at her expectantly.

"Jonah, you should know better than to charge into the Sue's base head-on," said Nicole in a disapproving voice, "Besides, how are we going to get there before they kill off the prisoners?"

Before Jonah could give a reply, Amanda answered, "Nicole, we have a hell hound, remember? It can help us enter camp without detection."

"Amanda, you are forgetting that the camp has defenses to prevent monsters from entering," countered Nicole, "Do Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah..." muttered Amanda.

"Wait," said Luna, "This hell hound, Mrs. O'Leary, is allowed within camp borders. That means the camp magic doesn't keep her out."

"How do you know?" said Nicole in a demanding voice.

At this, Luna hesitated. Like before, she wasn't sure if she should share her memories' information with the others. Luckily, the Sue was saved by Amanda once again.

"The Sues and Stus!" the blonde suddenly shouted, snapping her fingers, "They told us last night that they were from camp!"

"That still doesn't mean that the hell hound was from camp," pointed out Nicole, "The Sue party could have picked it up during their trip to here."

At the same time when Nicole said her sentence, the hell hound suddenly bounded towards Luna, knocked the Sue over, and started to lick her.

"Errr, that's enough girl," Luna gasped, trying to prevent the eager Mrs. O'Leary from suffocating her.

To her command, the monster immediately put its head up and off the Sue, allowing her to stand up. When Luna finally stood up, her eyes were close to the collar around the hell hound's neck. It had a sentence that looked like it was written by a permanent sharpie.

"If found, please return to Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954," she read to herself. At the end of the sentence on the collar was a yellow smiley face.

"What are you even looking at?" asked Nicole impatiently, who came to Luna's side.

Luna pointed at Mrs. O'Leary's collar and Nicole followed her finger. After about seven seconds, Nicole turned back to Luna with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"So do you have any further arguments, Nicole?" Luna said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up," Nicole said, giving Luna a rather hard punch to the arm, but the Hunter was grinning reluctantly.

"Hurry up, you two," said Jonah abruptly, "We don't have enough time to joke around."

Luna and Nicole stopped their bickering and quickly ran out from under Mrs. O'Leary. The Sue then gestured to the hell hound to lie down before climbing up onto its back. Her friends followed suit and sat behind her.

After everyone was on, the hell hound stood up on all fours again and gave a bark that was louder than a firing artillery gun.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Jonah, who was the last person on the monster's back, "Get the hound to shadow-travel!"

Not sure what to do, Luna looked at the back of Mrs. O'Leary's head and shouted in a shaky voice, "Transport us to the forest of Camp Half-Blood!"

For one second, all the hell hound did was pant and look around the lobby. That was when it started running.

Darkness instantly filled the air as Mrs. O'Leary ran faster and faster in a realm of twilight; soon, all the riders could see was blackness. Strange calls howled around them as their faithful steed kept dashing towards an unknown exit.

After what seemed to be five hours, the darkness finally disappeared and was replaced by lazy sunlight. The Hunters and the Sue held unto Mrs. O'Leary back tightly as the hell hound collapsed under them.

* * *

><p>"This is rather nice," Nicole said sarcastically as she laid on the rather rough floor of the cave that they were all in.<p>

"If you don't like it, you can go sleep on Mrs. O'Leary," replied Luna, who was the only person standing up.

The Sue turned her head from Nicole to the others, who had their flashlights out and were still laying out their supplies, such as their sleeping bags and weapons, throughout the cave. Meanwhile, Mrs. O'Leary lied in the back of the cave, gently moving pebbles with every snore.

Jonah caught her eye and said to her, "Luna, go down to the main camp and see if the prisoners have arrived yet. It will also be best if you try to see what kind of security they have around camp. That way, we can try to counter them later when we go break the captives out."

"Okay," replied the Sue.

Luna then turned around to the cave's exit and started to run. Once she was out of the cave, she stood for a moment, silent as she focused on the view of former home, before running off into the forest. Memories began to flood through her head as she ran through the familiar forest of monsters.

"I played Capture the Flag here," she thought to herself while hopping over the creek, "For some reason, my team always won."

Luna stopped again, for now, she was thinking about how she got amnesia and was found in Manhattan many years later. The Sue closed her eyes and forced her brain to show her the said time. It took about five minutes or so, but she managed to find the answer.

In her head, the Sue saw herself crashing into a tree while outside of camp and blacking out. Luna shivered when she opened her eyes; she didn't want to lose her memories again.

Luna gave herself some time to relax from her startling memory before running through the forest again. It wasn't before long that she finally reached the main camp.

* * *

><p>Outside the forest, the first things that Luna saw were the Sues. All throughout the camp were Sues, Sues, and more Sues.<p>

As Luna walked through camp, she saw that every single type of Sue that she had met during her adventure in Manhattan was there. In the cabin areas, she saw some Relationship Sues and Stus flirt with one another while on the beach, she saw three Copy-Cat Sues of Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace and one Mary Tzu fight a giant sea serpent. She even saw some Anti-Sues sulk in one corner of the now-closed mess hall; Luna could not help but feel sorry for the ugly Sues that no one wanted to be with.

"Oh, snap out of it!" Luna chided to herself, "They deserved it; after all, their kind was destructive to this world."

"Wait a minute...I'm a Sue too. Whatever, I'm just going to forget I made that thought."

Luna continued her tour of Camp Half-Blood and began to note how different it had become since the Sue takeover. For one, all the _pegasi_ from the stables were all rainbow-colored and sparkly; none of them had a realistic color scheme. There were also more cabins in the cabin area because apparently, some of the Sues at camp were children of super-special-awesome primordial gods like the goddess Nyx.

"Wow! Some of the Sues are children of Nyx?" shouted Luna near the Nyx cabin, "How unrealistic can you get?"

"Ahem," coughed someone behind her.

Luna turned around and saw a girl with black hair and pale skin. The girl's black eyes flashed as she said coldly, "How dare you insult my siblings and me! My cabin is so not unrealistic like what you say!"

The daughter of Artemis took a step back from the Nyx Sue; Luna was a bit scared and disgusted by the emo girl in front of her.

As she backed up, the Nyx Sue's eyes flickered to Luna's hair before settling back to Luna's golden eyes.

"Who's _your _godly parent, Luna Shining Diamond?" the Nyx Sue said in a rather aggressive voice.

"My godly parent is Artemis, Shada Shadow Chang," replied Luna back in a proud voice.

"You are a daughter of Artemis?" said Shada in a skeptical tone, "Yeah right."

"I am," responded Luna in an irritated voice, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, for one, if you are, you shouldn't be here," countered Shada, "All of the Huntress Sues of Artemis are returning to deliver the prisoners, remember, idiot?"

"Damn," thought Luna nervously, "I forgot about that."

Fortunately for the turncoat Sue, Shada seemed to have decided that she had bothered Luna enough and so, walked away with a satisfied grin on her face. Luna sighed with relief as she watched Shada walk away to the arena where sounds of clashing metal could be heard.

"Gods, that was too close," Luna thought to herself as she continued to walk around camp, "Maybe I shouldn't attract attention to myself while I scout around."

Knowing that the Mary Sues of Artemis are not back yet with their prisoners, Luna decided to walk to the beach and relax for a bit while waiting. As she walked back to the sandy coast, Luna noticed that the Sues from earlier were already on the beach's dock, having presumably defeated the sea serpent.

As she got closer to them, Luna heard the Thalia Grace copy say to the Percy Jackson clone, "We're going to grab some Cokes, Jackson, wanna come?"

Then, she heard the Percy clone reply in a disturbing, high-pitched voice, "Nah, I just wanna stay here for a while, you know. Just want to enjoy the beaches and all that."

"Well, okay," sighed the Thalia copy with a note of disappointment, "See you around then."

The Thalia copy, Nico copy, and the Mary Tzu walked away from the Percy clone and past Luna as they began to talk in loud, excited voices. Luna turned her head to look at the Sues' retreating backs before deciding to go sit with the Percy Jackson clone on the dock.

"I hope this Copy-Cat Sue isn't going to be an asshole like the other one," thought Luna as she took a seat next to the Percy Jackson clone on the wooden structure.

The Percy Jackson clone took a glance at Luna when she sat next to him, but otherwise, didn't do anything else. The daughter of Artemis stared at the side of his head for a while before muttering a greeting to the Stu.

Hearing Luna's barely audible message, the Copy-Cat turned his head to her, his green eyes fully attentive, and said with a very large grin on his face, "Oh, hello there. Pardon me, but I don't think I ever seen you before. What's your name?"

A bit freaked out by the Stu's smile, Luna quickly replied, "I'm Luna Shining Diamond. Um, what's your name?"

Still grinning like a maniac, the Stu said to her, "Me? Well, I'm Percy Jackson."


	14. Jerks

**Chapter 14: Jerks**

Luna stared at the Gary Stu. She couldn't believe it; how could the person she was talking to be her former boyfriend, Percy Jackson? Wasn't he dead like Nicole told her?

Just to make sure the person in front of her wasn't joking, Luna said again, "No, seriously. What's your name?"

The Stu in front of her gave her a puzzled expression as he repeated in a solemn voice, "I just told you; my name is Percy Jackson."

As Luna scanned his face for deception, she thought, "Okay, this guy is either crazy or a great liar. Guess I have to use my powers to figure out the truth."

The Sue stared into the Stu's eyes and used her Mary Sue power of deducing names to figure out the Stu's name. After five seconds, the Stu's name finally popped into her head. To the Sue's surprise, it was "Perseus Jackson".

"Wait, if this is Percy Jackson, why is he acting so weird?" mused Luna.

She thought about it even more and concluded in her head, "Maybe, he's just a Stu that just happens to have the same name as Percy, but how do I know?"

The light-bulb lit up in Luna's head instantly. She quickly said to 'Percy', "This might be awkward for you, but may I ask who was your first girlfriend?"

'Percy', who had been staring back at Luna all this time, said in a giddy voice, "Oh, I had like lots of girlfriends, Luna, but like I can't remember my first one."

At this, Luna thought, "Okay, when has Percy become a player?", but she didn't want to interrupt 'Percy' as she wanted to know whether or not the Stu in front of her was actually her former boyfriend.

"The only thing I could remember about her was that she was like really smart and beautiful, but I like really don't know anymore," continued 'Percy' in an excited voice, "Anyways, I hope that I answered your question, cutie."

Luna rolled her eyes, but thanked 'Percy' nevertheless. As she walked away from the Stu and back to camp, she noticed some Relationship Sues rush past her in the opposite direction towards the dock. Luna brushed some tears out of her eyes as she walked back to the general camp area.

* * *

><p>Distracted by her thoughts of 'Percy', Luna wasn't watching where she was going and as a result, crashed into what felt like a brick wall. The Sue fell backwards and landed on her bottom; she cursed in Ancient Greek as she got up, muttering about stupid people who always get in her way.<p>

"Get the Hades out of way!" she shouted at the person whom she ran into.

As quick as lightning, the person in front of her turned around and grabbed Luna's neck, holding the Sue about a foot above the ground. Luna gasped for breath as she tried to pry her assailant's hands off her throat. While she did this, she took a quick look at her attacker.

The Stu holding her was at least six feet tall and was wearing a business suit for some strange reason. Shades covered his eyes, which were no doubt heartless and merciless.

"Let...go...of...me...you...stupid...Gary...Tzu," gasped Luna as she struggled to get out of the Stu's death grip, her legs flailing.

The Stu pulled his arm towards his body to see the Sue better and began to study Luna closely through his dark sunglasses. Not only was it really awkward, Luna was slowly turning blue as the Stu continued to choke her.

It was about a minute before the Gary Tzu finally dropped the hapless Sue to the ground. Upon hitting the dirt, Luna choked and began coughing hurriedly to regain her lost oxygen. The Stu, meanwhile, stared at her kneeling form for a while before turning on his heel and muttering under his breath, "Idiotic Relationship Sue."

After five minutes, Luna managed to catch her breath and stood up again. She looked nervously at the Gary Tzu's disappearing figure before running off in the opposite direction. On the way, she bumped into another Stu.

"Sorry!" she cried out as her body forced her to jump back from the Stu. Luna gave a twitchy look at the Stu and desperately hoped that he wasn't another bad-tempered Gary Tzu.

The Stu in front of her couldn't have been more different from the Tzu from earlier. He was wearing a camp shirt and blue jeans instead of a business suit and pants, which was a sure sign that he wasn't a Tzu. The Stu was about Luna's height and now was covering his bloody nose with his right hand. All Luna could see of his head was his hair, which was blonde and silky.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked in cautious voice.

The Stu didn't respond to her stupid question as he was still occupied with the state of his nose. To Luna's confusion, the Stu, his eyes crossed on his nose, raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Satisfied, the Stu finally removed his right hand and smiled, the blood gone from his nose as if it was never there in the first place.

Still grinning happily, the handsome boy looked up at Luna and said with a British accent, "I'm alright now."

"Yeah, you are." Luna smiled awkwardly while she said this. She was still wondering who his godly parent was.

Like the Nyx Sue earlier, the Gary Stu scrutinized her face before saying, "I don't I ever seen you before, Luna Shining Diamond. Are you new?"

"Yeah...I am," replied Luna nervously, "I just came today."

"I see," said the Stu kindly, "Can I ask who is your-"

Before he can complete his sentence, a sharp whistle pierced the air. Around Luna and him, the other campers froze in response to the sound. After the whistle ended its call, the Sue and Stu campers began to walk towards the Mess Hall.

"What were you saying?" asked Luna as the campers around them marched past them.

The Stu wasn't paying attention to her; his head was turned away from her and was staring at some of the Sues walking past. Luna rolled her eyes and snapped his fingers to get his attention again.

"Oh, sorry," he said, turning his head towards Luna, "What were you saying?"

Luna face-palmed.

* * *

><p>In the Mess Hall, the blonde Stu politely asked Luna to sit next to him for lunch. However, Luna hesitated as she knew that the camp didn't allow demigods of different gods to sit next to one another, and she was pretty sure the Stu next to her wasn't a son of Artemis.<p>

"Come on, everyone else is already sitting down!" the Stu whined in an urgent tone.

Luna, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to her and the Gary, quickly sat down. Still wondering if she would get in trouble, she turned to the Gary and stared into his eyes before asking, "Isn't there some rule that forbids us to sit together, Nigel Malcolm Bello Potter?"

"What rule?" replied Nigel in a slightly-offhand voice.

"You know, that rule that we have to sit with our cabins and such?" explained Luna slowly.

"Oh, _that_ rule," said the Stu, "To answer your question, it doesn't exist anymore."

"How come?"

"Well, it started when some Relationship Sues wanted to sit next to their boyfriends or something, but the original activities director, Chiron, didn't allow them to," said Nigel, "In the end, they got some Mary Tzu killed him, so there, problem solved."

Luna looked away from him; she was a bit creeped out by Nigel's mention of Chiron as if he was nothing, but another obstacle in the way of the Sues. Anger began to fill her head as she thought about the stupid Sues who planned the great centaur's death. How dare those idiots kill the legendary trainer of heroes!

"What's wrong?"

Nigel's voice broke into her fuming thoughts. Luna turned to Nigel, whose face was repulsed by the hellish aura that her face gave off. Realizing her mistake, Luna quickly morphed her face into a less antagonistic expression, but it was too late; the damage had been done.

The Stu nervously looked at her as if expecting Luna to become the devil again. Luna tried to pass off her temporary raging with a cute smile and some uncomfortable giggles.

"What's wrong," she laughed, staring at Nigel, "You look like you just saw a demon."

To Luna's relief, Nigel's face turned from one of horror into one of confusion. Luna turned away from him; something told her that Nigel might think she was bipolar, but at least that was better than letting him continue to think that she was a crazy psychopath, however ironic that may be.

Lunch began. Some rather attractive nymphs walked around the Mess Hall with trays of food, handing them to various campers as they strolled past the many wooden tables placed in the Hall. At the first chance, Luna managed to get a plate of spaghetti and a Big Mac from one of the woodland spirits.

Smiling to herself, the Sue picked up her fork and was about to stab it into her plate of spaghetti when she then realized that she hadn't sacrificed her portion of her food to Artemis. Luna reluctantly put down her fork and picked up a knife to cut part of her Big Mac.

"What are you doing?"

Luna turned to Nigel with a puzzled expression on her face and answered, "I'm cutting my hamburger for the sacrifice to the gods, why?"

Nigel looked at her as if she was an idiot and sneered "Are you an idiot? The gods are dead!"

Surprised and somewhat hurt by Nigel's words, Luna bit back her retort and tried to contain her anger at the Stu. It was easier now since she had some practice with Nicole.

Trying to act casual, Luna said in a somewhat emotionless voice to Nigel, "Yeah, but they are still our parents and I think us demigods should still honor them with sacrifices even if they are dead."

Nigel rolled his eyes at her and continued in the same taunting voice, "Honor our parents? Yeah, that's a great idea, honey, for you know, paying your respects to the biggest assholes in history."

Enraged by Nigel's insult, Luna lost her temper. She glared at Nigel and said coldly, "That's funny coming from you, the only guy in here who has no friends."

At this, Nigel lost his cool too.

"You brat!" he shouted at Luna, causing the rest of the Sues in the Hall to stare at the two of them and began murmuring, "How dare you insult my lack of companions!"

"Oh, shut up, you pompous asshole!" Luna yelled back, red in the face, "You didn't have any to begin with!"

Nigel was looking daggers at her. He was about to scream back a sharp retort back at her when the sound of a gunshot bounced within the cafeteria. The instant it rang, Nigel quickly ducked under the tables and began to cower in fear.

Meanwhile, Luna was still standing, trying to look for the source of the noise. She ignored Nigel's whimpering as she shifted her body a full 360 degrees and finally spotted a Sue and a Stu walking towards her table. The Sue had long, silky black hair whipping across her shoulders as she walked and wore a violet dress that reached her knees while the Stu had a short, suave haircut and wore a tuxedo, along with long black pants. As they got closer, Luna saw that the Stu had a gun holster on the left side of his pants. Both of them wore shades, hiding their eyes from Luna.

"That Stu must have fired that gun earlier," LSD mused, "I don't like the looks of him though; he looks like a Gary Tzu."

The two horribly-written characters reached Luna's table. The Stu took a glance at the still-quivering Nigel before turning his eyes to Luna.

"Why were you two yelling?" said the Stu to Luna in a dead, emotionless voice.

"Well, you see-"

"She attacked me!" Nigel suddenly piped up, catching the other Stu's eye, "She was slugging me for no reason and I was yelling and screaming for help, sir!"

"You liar! You started this!" growled Luna, turning to Nigel. She had half a mind to beat the crap out of Nigel now.

However, before she could do so, the tuxedo-Stu casually took out his handgun and said flippantly, "I don't give a damn who started it. If you two try to disturb the peace again, I'm going to personally hunt both of you down."

"Yeah, he _so _will," giggled the Sue in the violet dress, "I mean he's like the coolest boyfriend ever!"

Luna ignored the other Sue and said angrily to the tuxedo-Stu, "Who do you think you are? You can't just kill people for yelling!"

The tuxedo-Stu suddenly turned to Luna, his expression quite intimidating. Ignoring her body's advice to flee, Luna tried to stand her ground as the Stu's eyes glinted at her balefully from behind the glasses.

The Stu raised his handgun and for a moment, Luna thought he was going to shoot her, but instead the Stu just put it back into his holster. He then took off his shades, finally staring at Luna directly with his heartless, almost black eyes.

"Let me tell you who I am, newcomer," the Stu said softly, "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and secondary leader of Camp Mary Sue. _You _don't tell me what to do, got that?"

"I understand," quivered Luna in a scared voice, "Sir."

Satisfied that he made his point, Nico turned to his girlfriend Sue and said, "Let's go back to the Big House, shall we, Thalia?"

"Like totally, Nicky!" squealed Thalia excitingly.

When the two of them left for the Big House hand in hand, the Stus and Sues in the Mess Hall resumed their general conversations.

Meanwhile, Luna stared blankly at her food, trying to comprehend what she just saw. She still couldn't believe that not only were Nico and Thalia still alive, they were also, for some reason, Mary Sues.

"How is that even possible?" she pondered in shock, "I may have not liked Thalia, but she was far from being a Sue."

"Are you okay?"

Luna turned to her left and saw that Nigel was looking at her in a concerned manner. Despite her negative feelings for the Stu, she felt her grudge for him die with those three words.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff," she answered politely, "And I'm sorry for insulting you earlier."

"It's alright," he said in a miserable voice, "It's just that I found out today that all my friends died on their quest."

"Your friends died?"

"Yeah, didn't I just say that?" he continued in a sad, sympathy-wanting voice, "They were really great friends too. If you met them, you would have wanted to be their friend too."

"Really, who were they?"

"Well, there was Polly Totolee Uslyes Sparkles. She was a really beautiful and innocent girl..."

Luna stopped listening at those words; she already knew who Nigel's friends were. Thus, the Sue began to lose focus and only made half-hearted replies to Nigel's rants just to be polite.

"And Polly had a really bad childhood! Not only did her mortal parents die from internal combustion, her aunt and uncle were also very horrible to her."

"Cool story, bro."

"Oh, and I forget to tell you about her boyfriend, Mark Douchebag Triton Jackson. He was a really good pal of mine."

"Go on."

"Mark was the coolest OC that ever existed, besides me, of course. He had a very cool and original backstory like Polly did!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, he was the son of Poseidon and Ally Jackson. Poseidon left Mark's mom because he was a god and stuff and Ally had to marry this jerk called Labe Ugly. Anyways, he came to Camp Mary Sue later and became the best sword fighter at camp. Even better than his lame, unoriginal half-brother, Percy Jackson."

Luna perked up at the words, "Percy Jackson", and interrupted Nigel with the question, "Is Percy Jackson still here at camp?"

"How should I know?" responded Nigel in an irritated voice, "Do you expect me to keep track of all the OOC canon characters that live around camp?"

"Okay, sorry," said Luna in an equally annoyed tone, "Gosh, can't you take questions?"

"No," said Nigel, crossing his arms, "Because if you haven't noticed, I am a very important person and shouldn't be interrupted in my intelligent speeches."

"Well, go tell your speech to someone who cares because _I'm_ leaving," retorted Luna, who finally was done with Nigel. She abandoned her lunch and marched out of the Mess Hall, cruelly smirking at Nigel's crestfallen face.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Big House...<strong>

"Nico, you are like the forbidden fruit of one of Hade's trees!"

"Mmmm, I like your electric taste, Thalia."

Nico was busy having a mouth-to-mouth session with his super sexy girlfriend, Thalia Grace. After five minutes of some romantic mouth-sucking, they fell apart and just stared at each other, both relishing how beautiful the other looked.

"Nico," finally said the daughter of Zeus, batting her eyelashes, "Can you tell me how we came to be together in the first place?"

"Sure, Thals," he said in a detached voice, "Let me think..."

In Nico's mind, he tried to search for the memory of him and Thalia's first kiss. After some seconds of shoveling through memories, he finally found the scene of he and Thalia sitting together on the Fourth of July.

As Nico watched he and Thalia kiss for the first time, he felt sick to his stomach although he had no idea why. For some reason, this memory seemed disgusting to him.

"Why does this seem wrong to me?" he mused while painful aches to his stomachs arose, "It shouldn't be! I love Thalia; why am I feeling this pain?"

Before he can come to a conclusion, a soft voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"Nico?" asked Thalia lightly, "Are you okay?"

Nico found himself staring at his girlfriend's face and only muttered, "I'm fine. Just relieving some memories."

Thalia cocked her head to one side, like an owl, before asking, "Are you feeling pain?"

"I am," he said in a dead sort of voice, "I think I'm just going to cut myself to rid myself of the pain."

"Oh, Nico!" squealed Thalia loudly, "I love it when you are so emotionally and physically weak!"

Nico ignored Thalia's cries of joy and took out a bronze knife from one of his pockets. He then took off his tuxedo jacket and proceeded to cut himself.

He stopped. The son of Hades turned towards the door; someone was knocking on it. Knowing who it was, Nico quickly put his tuxedo jacket back on, put away his knife, and walked to the door

Nico opened the door and on the porch stood a beautiful Sue who had shiny, golden eyes and midnight-black, ebony hair that went past the waist and wore a silver jacket and a silver tiara, the mark of the Commander of the Huntress Sues of Artemis.

"I was wondering when you were coming, Commander Selene Sparkling Emerald," he said in a typical emo voice.

Selene sneered at him while saying, "I had a hard time with those Hunters. They kept struggling while we marched back to here."

"Where are we going to put them?"

"In the middle of the battle arena. We'll just get some Mary and Gary Tzus to guard them there before we begin torturing them to death tomorrow."

"Are you going to infect any of them with the OOC virus before putting the rest to torture?"

The Huntress Commander thought about Nico's question for a while before replying, "Nah, none of them were that particularly handsome and I doubt they will be any better in Corrupted Stu form. I'll probably get a Stu to do Rachel Dare though; Serenity might kick my butt if she lost a canon character for her collection."

"Good," said Nico in an uncaring voice, "Anything else you want to tell me before you go off to the arena."

"Yes," responded Selene with seriousness in her voice for the first time, "I need to inform you about Serenity's true plan in secret."

The Huntress Commander then turned around and yelled to one of her fellow Huntresses, "Christina Moonlight Silverdust, I want you and the others to deliver the MS Hunters to the arena straightaway."

Selene watched her half-sisters head for the arena for a few minutes before walking into the Big House and locking its front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Rachel did not being a prisoner, especially when her captors were arrogant brats who enjoyed insulting her for the "crimes" she supposedly committed in the past.

"Hey Dare! I heard you broke Percy Jackson's heart, bitch!"

"Get ready to get beaten up by us sexy homie-girls, you slut!"

"Whore!"

The red-head said nothing; it was obvious that these Sues did not know the whole story between she, Annabeth, and Percy. Instead of listening to their insults, Rachel began to daydream about classical arts while she walked among the Huntress Sues, slowly becoming deaf to the world around her.

Next to her, a fifteen-year old boy of Hephaestus was becoming quite irritated at the Huntress Sues. Although he didn't say anything, his temperature was rising, causing the Sues next to him to back slowly away from him.

Rachel felt the heat emitting from the boy and whispered to him, "Leo, control your powers. They might kill us all if they suspect that one of us is trying to escape."

"Humph, I can take them all down," muttered back Leo in an angry voice, "I doubt any of them have flame resistance."

Rachel was rather taken aback by this; Leo she knew was usually funny and good-tempered and certainly not murderous.

"True," said back Rachel, trying to recover from her surprise, "But you might end up hurting the other prisoners. Besides, there are stronger Sues around here at camp."

"Fine," murmured Leo mutinously, "But I don't see how staying alive and getting tortured is any better than dying."

Rachel felt Leo's extra heat declining until she couldn't feel it anymore. Grimacing, she realized that Leo was right; what was the use in staying alive when you are about to expect eternal pain?

The five MS Hunters and the Huntress Sues kept marching until they stopped in front of a familiar structure, the combat arena. The Huntress Sue in the front, Christina Silverdust, turned around and began to address the MS Hunters.

"Listen carefully, MS Hunters, and I assure you that you won't deserve any more punishment than needed," yelled the second-in-command Huntress Sue, "On my command, you will all walk into the combat arena, put yourselves into one of the five cages in there, and wait for us to lock you guys in. You will not attempt to break out unless you want to get shot to death by one of our Mary Tzus."

Christina repeated these instructions three times just to make sure her prisoners got the message. Before she completed the third one though, Rachel immediately fell forward, landing on her hands and looking sick. Some of the Sues of Artemis sniggered at this.

Christina saw this, rolled her eyes, and said in a slightly annoyed voice, "Can somebody pick her up?"

There was no need for this; Leo was already trying to help Rachel up. To Leo's shock, Rachel's eyes were closed and her breathing was rapid and sharp.

"Rachel!" Leo cried out.

To the sound of his voice, Rachel's eyes opened, but they glowed yellow-green with no whites. Green smoke came out of her mouth in a snake-like fashion as she began to speak in a voice unlike her own.

_"In a world corrupted and wrecked by pure demigods,_

_five should go against all the odds._

_One will die for the enemy._

_Another will fall to victory._

_The daughter of Artemis will meet her end_

_In an a-"_

The green smoke disappeared. Rachel's eyes had their whites again and her irises were back to a normal shade of green. She stood up to Leo's surprise and groaned with her hand on her head, "Uh, what happened?"

"You fell," said Christina although she looked slightly worried, "There's nothing wrong with you."

She turned to other MS Hunters and yelled, "All of you to your prisons! Now!"

The five of them, under the guard of the Huntress Sues, walked obediently into the combat arena. None of the Huntresses noticed a girl with silver hair watching them from the bushes.


	15. Breakout

**A/N: I do not own _Galaxy Quest._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Breakout<strong>

"Are you sure Amanda's tactics will work against the Tzus?" asked Nicole to Jonah as both of them sat and ate an early dinner outside the cave.

"Stop worrying, Blondie knows her stuff," huffed Jonah impatiently, "Besides, your luck powers will aid us if worse comes to worst."

"Look, just because I'm a daughter of Tyche doesn't mean I can make anything I want work," replied Nicole while rolling her eyes.

As Nicole said this, she thought about the people that her luck failed to save: Matt, President Carrow, many of her Hunter friends, even the traitor, Senator Coin.

"If you say so, Smith," muttered the son of Ares, "I'll see you later then."

He walked away from Nicole, who was still caught up in her own thoughts. She was once again seeing the deaths of everyone that had died before. In front of her eyes, Carrow's body fell down in front of her, shot by Coin, who was then killed by a silver arrow. Then, the two of them disappeared and were replaced by a smiling Matt.

"How's it going?" he asked.

The son of Hermes' smile faltered as a bullet bursted out of his chest. He stumbled to his knees into a hunched position, blood pouring out of his chest...

"Dammit!"

Nicole's eyes were tearing up as she cursed. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked off into the direction of Camp Mary Sue. From her position on the hill, she could see the blood-red sun setting into Long Island Sound and some figures, probably some Mary Sues, hanging out at the beach.

Luck. Ever since she was claimed by her creator as a daughter of Tyche, everyone considered her powers as some kind of gift, something good to have. She thought so too when she quickly progressed through the Hunter ranks and got the notice of Senator Coin, who wanted to train her personally.

Now, as a weary sixteen-year old Elite, she was ambivalent about it. Luck had helped her survive Serenity's ambush, survive the Mary Sues of Artemis, survive the Mary Tzu, and survive the copycats, but it came at a price. She had to suffer the deaths of those close to her, those who didn't have her luck protecting them.

Nicole looked at the ground. Her luck was not a blessing, but a curse. Nothing good came out of it, she concluded. Even the good stuff that happened to her were all but gone.

"Nicole, never give up, never surrender!" screamed a voice in her head.

She grimaced at the voice. Matt again. He always liked to say that quote around her after she, he, and some other Hunters watched the movie, _Galaxy Quest_.

She always laughed at it though when he said it. Matt's quote had to be the most cliche line she heard in an action movie. But now that he was dead, it seemed to mock her; she already felt like giving up to Serenity after Jonah told her that they had no chance.

"We don't have a chance against her. She is more powerful than all the Big Three gods combined," rang Jonah's voice in her head.

As if he was responding to Jonah, Matt's voice chanted back, "Never give up, never surrender. Never give up, never surrender. Never give up, never surrender."

Nicole broke into a reluctant smile at Matt's words. How can she give up now? Tonight, she had to help break out some fellow Mary Sue Hunters with her friends...and Luna.

She didn't know why, but she felt that tonight was important. One way or another, tonight was going to be the end of the Great War.

"I just hope we survive," she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Luna was playing cards with Amanda and Neville in the cave. With the help of a flashlight, they were able to play Big Two without any trouble. Behind them, Mrs. O'Leary continued to snore as she slept.<p>

"So, what do you think of my seeing of Nico and Thalia at camp," Luna asked Amanda while the Sue put her card down over Neville's ten of spades.

Amanda dropped her card first before answering, "By your descriptions of them, I'm assuming they are under the OOC virus."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," said Luna as Neville passed Amanda's ace of hearts, "What does it exactly do? I never got the full explanation."

Amanda put down her card hand before saying in a dull, learned-by-heart tone, "Well, when one gets infected by OOC virus, he first suffers mild character derailments that occur periodically. As the virus spreads, these derailments will become more frequent until the infected becomes permanently out of character."

At these words, Luna thought about Thalia and shivered at the image of her former friend/rival giggling in a purple dress.

"When the infected enters the final stage of the OOC infection, he begins to exhibit Sue-like behavior and is easily manipulated by the other types of Sues," continued Amanda, "At this point, the infected is what we MS Hunters call a Corrupted Sue."

"Is there any way to cure the disease?" asked Luna.

Amanda shook her head sadly, "As far as I know, there's no antidote for it. Our only advice was to avoid being infected to begin with; as a result, we had to kill fellow teammates who caught the disease from a Relationship Sue."

"That...that's terrible," stammered Luna.

Amanda did not seem to have heard her. She was staring blankly into the wall behind Luna, completely oblivious. Luna turned to Neville, who had been silent during the entire conversation, and raised her eyebrows at him.

Neville, in response to Luna's stare, answered nervously, "Amanda likes to daydream at times."

He then turned to Amanda and said, "Amanda, can you please put down your card?"

However, Amanda didn't respond to this, so Neville was forced to lean forward and snap his fingers under Amanda's nose.

"Oh!" cried out Amanda, blushing heavily, "Sorry you guys, I was just thinking about something."

The game of Big Two continued without further interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>At midnight...<strong>

A full moon floated in the sky, emitting bright, silver light down to the earth. All was quiet in Camp Mary Sue, save for the sounds of the hooting owls and the tide of Long Island Sound. Even in the combat arena, there was hardly any sound other than the scuffling of the prisoners.

All of the Mary Sue Hunters were imprisoned in five, separate cages that were placed far from one another to discourage the prisoners from planning any desperate escapes with one another. Meanwhile, five Tzus stood in the arena as guards, vigilantly watching the prisoners and each others' backs.

Usually for demigods, standing around and doing nothing was intolerable, but the Tzus were not normal demigods of course. They never wavered in their duties for anything.

Each of the Hunters had been given a meal before the sunset but it did nothing to ease their nerves. They were to be tortured tomorrow and none of them were looking forward to it. As a result, none of them slept.

Leo was sitting in his cage, contemplating about the torture. He had long given up the hope of escaping after one of the Gary Tzus caught him taking a hammer out of his tool belt and confiscated his magical item. He had also tried to use his pryokinesis in order to melt the jail's locks, but for some reason he was unable to produce a single flame. The son of Hephaestus had then suspected that what he and the other Hunters were sitting in were more than mere cages.

"For some reason, it doesn't stop the effects of magic items," he had mused when he had found out about his prison's capabilities.

With all hope given up, Leo waited for night to end and for hell to arrive. For the first time in his life, he greatly appreciated every second that he was still alive and not suffering from pain that tomorrow would bring.

Leo began to wonder if he would even die under the hands of the Sues. He wasn't sure if they would want their crude form of entertainment to end that quickly. Maybe-

A wolf howl interrupted his thoughts. For a moment, Leo thought he was cracking up, but that was before he saw the Tzus quiver in response to the sound.

The Tzus then continued to stand still like statues as if the howl did not exist. But that was before it occured again, twenty seconds later.

_Aaaawhooo!_

"The canine's cry is growing quite irritating," said a Gary Tzu in a monotone.

"Yes, quite," agreed another.

Silence filled the arena once more until another wolf howl sounded once more.

One of the Mary Tzus looked at all the others and said in a bored voice, "Should we do something about it?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Very well," said the Mary Tzu, who took out her bronze sword from her scabbard, "I'll deal with the beast. You lot stay here and..."

"...Guard the prisoners," finished the other four Tzus in one uniform voice.

The Mary Tzu nodded at their response and quickly ran out the arena, making dust fly around. The prisoners immediately turned their heads away to avoid getting the dirt clouds into their eyes. Meanwhile, the other Tzus did nothing, for their shades already covered their eyes.

Five more minutes was passed in silence until another sound pierced the night. This time it was not another wolf howl, but the ring of a gunshot.

The remaining four Tzus instantly looked at one another and began to talk in their usual robotic voices, but this time, there were hints of fear in them.

"Was that Sheila's gun?"

"Impossible, she didn't carry a gun when she went out."

"What should we do?"

Leo raised his head; he was very interested in what made the Tzus scared, what made them tick. To him, they had always seemed like human automatons and thus intrigued him.

"Is she dead?"

"Only one way to find out," said a Gary Tzu, who took a pistol and a magazine out of two separate pockets and loaded the gun.

"So you are going out there?" another taller, more muscular Tzu asked.

"Yes, Hank," answered the Tzu as he pulled his gun's slide back and cocked the gun.

"Very well," said Hank, "But are you going to proceed by your lonesome, John?"

"I won't be alone," said John, "Jason and Aimee will come with me."

Jason and Aimee, the other two Tzus in the arena, nodded in response to this.

"Fine," said Hank, "I'll stay, but you three better come back quick."

"Of course."

The dust storms arrived once more and when they cleared, John, Jason, and Aimee were gone. Hank then took out his sword, knowing that the arena's security was now lower with the absences of his fellow Tzus.

Fifteen minutes passed once more in silence, but it was soon broken by loud wolf howls and what seemed to be screams of horror.

Hank, with his keen Tzu senses, recognized the screams as those of his comrades. He instinctively took up his blade and ran for the arena's exit.

His Common Sense rang and he immediately jumped back as a silver arrow sprouted on the ground in front of him. His eyes narrowed as the archer entered the arena.

He growled; he recognized the archer, the young Relationship Sue he had strangled earlier that day.

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Hank," said Luna as she walked into the arena with her silver hair tied in a long plait down her back.<p>

"Hmph."

Luna sighed. She had wanted to have a witty conversation with Hank before the inevitable fight, but it just seemed that Gary Tzus didn't like to talk that much.

"I think I better just start the fight already," she thought as she rushed towards Hank.

When she got close enough, Hank swung his blade at her. She quickly back-flipped to avoid the strike but ended up getting smacked to the ground by the Tzu's jump kick.

Dazed, she watched the Tzu leap over her and point his sword downward at her chest.

She quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the stab, and leaped into an upright position. Luna took out her twin knives and waited for the Tzu to come at her.

Hank rushed at her, sword in hand, and slashed. Luna immediately blocked the strike with her two knives and followed with a thrust to the Tzu's sword hand.

It was a good tactic, but Hank read her movements and quickly swiped an arc to his left, disarming Luna of one of her knives. Luna desperately tried to stab his chest with her other knife, but he blocked that one too.

Hank pressed his offense, continuously making the Sue back up with his power swings. It was not long until he had her cornered into one part of the arena, away from the prisoners. When Luna felt the wall on her back, she immediately dropped her last knife.

"Giving up, traitor?"asked Hank in a bored voice, "What a pity; you were actually challenging."

"Come at me, bro," taunted Luna.

"Very well."

Hank ran towards Luna with blinding speed and aimed his sword at Luna's head. However, Luna just casually cocked her head to the side and dodged the stab. Growing quite frustrated, the Tzu retracted his blade and began to give a flurry of stabs of supersonic speed at the Sue, who got nicked in the arm by the first thrust but managed to avoid the others.

Luna continued to dodge the Tzu's attacks until the Tzu made a mistake of making one stab too strong and sticking his blade into the arena's wall. The Sue then took advantage of this by jump back-kicking the Tzu in the face.

The Tzu flew from her and hit the dirt fifteen yards away. He quickly stood up, panting loudly and glaring daggers at the daughter of Artemis behind his damaged shades. Luna ignored his look and instead stooped to pick up her knife.

When she finally rearmed herself, she smirked at the Tzu and jeered, "Tired are you?"

"Hmph."

"Don't 'hmph' at me," said Luna in a cocky voice, "I've been holding back all this time."

To demonstrate her point, the Sue closed her eyes as if in concentration. Hank watched curiously as all the moonlight in the arena began to draw around the Sue, making her radiate silver light. As he watched, the nick on Luna's arm closed up and became a white scar.

Suddenly, the Sue's eyes opened and the Tzu could see that they glowed silver and gold. For the first time in his life, the Tzu felt fear for a Sue other than his boss, Serenity.

The two of them stared at each other for five seconds before rushing at each other.

_Shhhkkkkkk_

Luna turned around and watched her headless enemy fall to the ground and disintegrate until only his shades, sword, and a plastic card remained. Smiling with satisfaction, she walked over and picked up the card. Luna looked at the card first before turning to the cages; the card seemed to be a key for the prisons as they had card slots on their doors.

"Too easy," she thought as she walked over to the closest cage and swiped the card through its locks. She repeated this action with the other cages until all of them were unlocked.

After she finished the unlocking, Luna waited for the Mary Sue Hunters to walk out. It took a long time but they finally did, most of them looking suspiciously at Luna. But she didn't care, she only had eyes for one of them, the one with red hair and green eyes.

When Rachel E. Dare walked out of her prison, Luna quickly ran to her and tackle her with a flying bear hug. Rachel almost fell over but she smiled kindly as Luna sobbed happily into her shoulder.

"You know this Sue, Rachel?" she heard a voice ask Rachel.

"Of course, Leo," Luna heard Rachel reply to the questioner, "I taught her."

Luna pulled herself away from the young woman, still smiling. She took a quick look at the other MS Hunters and saw one other girl and three boys. One of the boys was scrutinizing her like she was some kind of defective machine and was causing flames to flicker from his hands.

"Who are you?" the Human Torch asked.

"I'm Luna Shining Diamond," said the Sue proudly, "I'm Project Fire, a traitor to the Sues, daughter of Artemis, and an ally of the MS Hunters."

"Project Fire?" said the other girl, who was a brunette, "I thought President Carrow was joking about that."

"Well, he wasn't," replied Luna while she looked at her nails.

"How did you get to Camp Mary Sue?" asked the Human Torch once again.

"I shadow-traveled here."

"Oh great," the Human Torch muttered out loud, "We have another Black-Hole Sue."

Luna looked confused but she knew it wasn't time for questions and instead turned to Rachel.

"My friends are going to come soon," she said to her mentor, "They should be finished with the Tzus by now."

"Good plan," complimented Rachel, "But how are we going to get away from here?"

"We'll just shadow travel."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at this but didn't say anything else. All six of them waited for Luna's friends to come; in the meantime, Luna picked up her other knife and silver arrow and put both of her weapons away.

Five minutes later, three battle-worn OCs and a huge hell hound entered the arena, its tail wagging. On its back was Luna's friend, Amanda.

"What took you so long?" Luna teased Nicole.

"Oh, shut up," replied Nicole with a reluctant grin.

"Jonah Wayne reporting for duty," the buff son of Ares said to the ex-prisoners as he took a look at them.

"You didn't die at the hands of Serenity?" asked the brunette girl.

"Not just me," he replied, "Blondie, that girl on that monster, and Neville over there survived the attack too."

"Who's that other girl then?" asked Torch.

"Leo, be polite," said Rachel.

"I'm Nicole, daughter of Tyche," replied the black-haired girl curtly, "That's all you need to know."

"Wait, there's five of you?" said one of the other prisoners.

"Obviously," murmured Nicole.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Luna.

The boy turned to Rachel and said, "They are part of that prophecy you muttered earlier today."

"I dunno. The prophecy can also refer to us as well."

"Yeah but-"

"We can chat about the prophecy later," said Jonah in an impatient voice, "Right now, we need to get out of here and fast."

"Okay," said the boy, "But what if we get caught by the Sues?"

"We fight, you scrub."

"But we don't have weapons."

"Oh my gods," muttered Jonah while face-palming, "You are effing worse than Neville."

"Don't worry, we have extra weapons," said Amanda to the embarrassed Hunter while patting a filled-up book bag next to her.

"Come on you guys," said Luna tiredly, "Get on the hell hound with Amanda."

It took some time before Mrs. O'Leary got all ten characters on her back. Some of them had to sit in uncomfortable positions in order to make space for the others and also to maintain a tight grip on Mrs. O'Leary. In fact, Neville had to wrap his hands around Amanda, who blushed quite a bit from his touch.

"This hound hasn't changed at all," said Rachel to Luna as she patted Mrs. O'Leary.

"Did you see the OOC canon characters?" asked Luna.

Luna watch Rachel's grin disappear as her mentor answered with a solemn, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Rachel.

"Carrow made all the senior staff members swear on the River Styx not to tell their students," explained the red-head, "She didn't want any of the Hunters to charge into the camp and try to rescue the canon characters."

Luna nodded to show that she understood. She and Rachel remained silent as the hell hound began to pick up speed for the shadow-travel. The air around them grew dark as Mrs. O'Leary prepared to shadow-travel.

But it all went wrong. As Mrs. O'Leary began to shadow-travel, the air around them solidified, preventing the hell hound to gain any speed. At the same time, a sound similar to an alarm bell began to ring.

As the hell hound stopped outside the arena, Luna could see the lights turning on in the cabins area. It wouldn't be long before the Sues and Stus marched out and see them.

"They were expecting us!" exclaimed Jonah.

"No shit, Wayne," replied Nicole sardonically.

"What do we do?" said Neville in a trembling voice.

"We need to be out of range of Camp Mary Sue before we can shadow-travel away," said Amanda in a calm, intelligent tone.

"Good plan," praised Luna. She turned to Mrs. O'Leary and said, "Get past Thalia's tree, girl."

"Woof."

The hell hound ran for the Big House and jumped over the creek that ran through camp. It was not long before arrows and javelins began to fly past them.

"Call your wolves, Sue!" yelled Jonah, "We need some distractions for those lovely Sues chasing us."

"Are they still in the camp forest?"

"Last I checked, they were helping us when we were fighting those Tzus," said Jonah impatiently, "Just hurry up!"

Luna consented and whistled as loud as she could, and was answered with a loud wolf war cry. She turned around and saw that most of the Sues and Stus chasing them were falling back as timber wolves surrounded them.

"Gods, my eardrums are hurting," complained Leo as Mrs. O'Leary bounded past the volleyball court.

"I agree," said Nicole with a smirk, "Luna's voice is always painful to listen to, but her whistle's worse."

"Hey!" cried out Luna as Leo and Nicole shared a laugh.

"We're almost there, guys," said Rachel.

The hell hound was already past the Big House and now was bounding up the now tree-covered Half-Blood's Hill.

"Come on girl," encouraged Luna, "Just a little more."

Mrs. O'Leary barked happily in response and quickly ran past a tree.

Suddenly from all directions, hundreds of arrows materialized out of nowhere and flew into their steed. The hell hound cried out in pain before disappearing into dust. Without their dog to hold them, the hapless heroes fell down into a large heap on the ground.

"What just happened?" muttered the brunette girl.

"I don't know, Jean, but let's get up now before those Sues and Stus catch up," whispered Rachel.

All ten of them quickly got up and picked up their weapons; it was a miracle that none of them managed to impale themselves on each other's swords and spears. Mocking female laughter was heard as they raised their weapons to chest height.

"Don't move," warned Nicole, "They probably got us surrounded."

"Right you are Hunter."

The voice came from a Sue who came out from behind one of the nearby trees surrounding them. The MS Hunters and Luna quickly put their backs together as they watched Huntress Sues jump down from the trees around them. In a matter of seconds, they found themselves surrounded by thirty-something Sues.

With the help of the moonlight, Luna barely recognized one of the Huntress Sues, Christina Silverdust. She growled as Christina walked closer to them, a sneer plastered to her face.

"Long time no see, Luna Shining Diamond," she jeered at the Sue, "I was wondering when you will execute that silly plan of yours."

"Who told you about the plan?" Luna growled at Christina.

Christina's stupid grin widened as she said in a taunting voice, "Nico did. Isn't that right, Nico?"

"Nico isn't here, you idiot. He can't hear you from the Big House."

"Can I, Luna?" said a cold voice near her.

Luna did a 180 and saw Nico among the other Huntress Sues at the bottom of Half-Blood's Hill. He looked strangely sexy in a tuxedo with blood-red shades that covered his eyes.

"Yes, I knew about your breakout plan ever since Selene gave me Serenity's warning," said Nico carelessly.

"How did Serenity know?"

"Are you an idiot?" Christina sneered at her, "Serenity got you to come here to our base with that TV program and you were too stupid to recognize it as a trap."

This information hit Luna with the force of ten falling boulders. The new data regretfully made sense to Luna.

"Why didn't I think about that?" she thought miserably to herself as she stared at the ground, "And why didn't I suspect it before in that arena?"

"Don't beat yourself up, you moron," muttered Nicole to Luna, "We have bigger troubles than your stupid blunder."

"Luckily for you, Serenity wants you captured alive, Luna," said Nico in an emo voice, "Come quietly and I promise that we will not kill your Hunter allies."

Luna laughed before replying, "Yeah right. You will take me and just let my friends skip away from your camp?"

Nico stared at her for a while before saying, "You are a powerful Sue, Luna, but even you and your friends can't defeat fifty Huntress Sues and me. Just give up; it's the best choice you got."

Luna turned to the MS Hunters and saw that all of them, including Neville and Rachel, looked ready for battle. Realizing that it wouldn't be so bad dying with her friends, the Sue turned back to Nico and said only four words.

"Come at me, bro."

* * *

><p>As the Huntress Sues rushed at the Hunters and Luna from both sides, Luna quickly took out her bow and fired her arrows uphill, taking down more than a dozen of her sisters, who for some reason didn't use <em>their <em>bows; maybe they just ran out of arrows. After using up all her arrows, Luna put away her bow, took out her knives, and rushed towards Christina Silverdust. Unknown to her, Nicole, Amanda, and Jean charged with her as well.

With the power of the moon, Luna was unstoppable. Despite the fact that her sisters also benefited from the moon, it didn't seem to help them against the turncoat, who sliced through their numbers quite easily.

"Useless idiots," growled Luna as she and Amanda brought down a particularly aggressive Huntress Sue.

So absorbed was she that she forgot completely about Christina.

"Hey! Luna Shining Asshole!"

Luna turned her head and saw that the voice came from Christina, who smirked as she fired an arrow at her. Luna casually sidestepped the projectile and ran towards Christina, who began to rain arrows down at her.

When Project Fire got close enough, she did a spin jump and kicked Christina in the head, knocking her back a few yards. Luna rushed towards her enemy to finish the job, but before she could do so, Christina instantly disintegrated with a surprised look on her face.

As the former second-in-command disappeared, Luna saw Nicole who had her blade in a stabbing position.

"Stop stealing my kills, Nicole," complained Luna in a whiny voice.

Nicole smirked for a moment, but it disappeared as she yelled to Luna, "Behind you!"

Luna immediately turned around and barely dodged Nico di Angelo's Stygian Iron blade. She backed up as Nicole ran forward to block Nico's second strike.

The two of them began to gang up on Nico, but it wasn't easy. Nico kept disappearing with his shadow-travel to confuse them and occasionally summoned skeletons to distract them. As the battle wore on, Nico was barely sweating whereas the two girls were growing more tired; that was when Nico began to go on the offense.

"Crap!" cursed Nicole as Nico disarmed her of her sword.

Luckily, Luna was there to distract Nico with a thrown knife before he was able to kill Nicole. She was about to charge at him when he turned into a shadow and teleported behind her.

Luna tried to turn around to counterattack, but Nico overpowered her with a strike from his sword's handle and knocked her to the ground. Exhausted, she didn't try to fight Nico as he pushed her body down with his foot.

"You lose," he said as he raised his blade to for a downward thrust to her neck.

Luna closed her eyes but opened them a second later when she heard the scream of "NO!" and felt Nico's foot fly off her back. She quickly stood up and saw Nico, who was gasping and panting fifteen yards away, before staring at the body between she and him.

"It can't be!" she said to herself as she ran to Nicole and knelt near her.

Nicole was in a terrible condition; she had a black, unbleeding hole in her chest and was slowly turning grey. Luna, who had seen the effects of Stygian Iron before, immediately knew that no amount of ambrosia nor nectar could save her friend.

"Why did you do that, you idiot!" she screamed at Nicole as tears formed in her gold eyes, "You didn't need to be an effing hero and save me!"

Nicole grimaced as she replied in a whispering voice, "I don't fear death, Luna, and personally, you were worth more to the Hunters' cause than I ever was."

"But I am a Sue, aren't I?" Luna said in a trembling voice, "I'm no better than Serenity and the other Sues, right?"

Nicole coughed as her body began to turn darker before whispering again, "You are different from them, Luna; that was probably why it was worth it to die for y-"

Before Nicole could complete her sentence, her body completely turned black before dispersing into smoke. Luna closed her eyes again and wept as Nico crept closer to her with his blade raised high.

"Ready to go with her?" he asked as he brought his sword above his head.

He faltered when Luna turned towards him, her eyes angry and filled with silver light...

Meanwhile, on the bottom of the hill, Jonah Wayne was trying to guard Rachel Dare, who was attracting multiple Sues. With the help of the other two Hunters and Neville, he managed to kill a few of them, but more just kept coming.

Their defenses went down when the other two male Hunters got kissed by some of the Huntress Sues. Jonah and Neville were forced to kill the other two Hunters before they could transform into Corrupted Stus and turn against them. Without the other two Hunters, they would have been swarmed by the Sues had Leo not come in out of nowhere and blast the Sues' offense line with white fire.

"Go to hell!" boomed Leo as he threw fireballs at the incoming Sues.

Jonah and Neville watched him for a second before Rachel's cry for help brought them to their senses. They turned away from Leo and saw that Rachel was being pursued by three murderous Sues armed with large hunting knives. The duo quickly rushed at them with Jonah taking down two of the Sues as soon as he got close.

The last Huntress Sue was more persistent though. She was dodging Jonah's spear strikes with utmost ease and was proving hard to kill with her aggressive knife style. If not for Jonah's large bronze shield, he probably would have been dead from the Sue's swiftness.

"Neville, help me here!" he yelled as he raised his shield to block another knife strike from the Sue.

Neville, terrified, hesitated for a moment before coming to Jonah's aid and throwing his sword at the Sue.

_Shkk_

His sword had impaled itself in the Sue's arm, distracting it momentarily and giving Jonah ample time for a counterattack.

"Nice one, Neville!" complimented Jonah as he stabbed the Sue in the chest and watched it disappear, gloating in his victory.

But without warning, Jonah fell to the ground a second later, a bronze knife impaled at the side of his skull. Horrified, Neville turned away from Jonah's corpse and saw the thrower, who then turned her attention to him.

Neville gulped as he put his hands up into a fighting stance, but he knew it was no use. The Sue still had a knife whereas he had nothing but his bare hands. It looks as if he was going to join Jonah soon in Hades.

The Huntress Sue leered at him as she walked closer to him, but before she could get any closer, a dark body hit her, knocking both of them to the ground. Neville watched in amazement as a second figure landed near the two of them.

He backed away as he saw Luna, her face contorted with fury, pick Nico off the Huntress Sue and kick him in the stomach, causing the Stu to cry out in pain. Luna continued to hold him by the shirt as she took out a bronze knife from her belt and put it near Nico's neck.

"NO!" Nico screamed loudly, his voice heard over all the fighting.

Everyone else on the hill stopped fighting and turned to look down at Nico and Luna. The other Hunters besides Neville immediately ran to Luna's aid when they saw that she had Nico at her mercy, but it was unnecessary; Luna's fearsome aura was already enough to stop the Huntress Sues from trying anything.

"Tell your Huntresses to back off unless you want me to kill you...slowly," she growled at Nico, not noticing that the Huntress Sues had already stopped fighting.

"Okay," he whimpered in fear, "Just don't kill me."

"I don't know," spat Luna as she made a little cut on Nico's throat, "You killed my friend and I believe what comes around goes around, Nico."

"Please," he begged as Luna made a larger cut on his throat, "Have mercy."

Luna glared at him and Neville instantly knew that Luna was about to murder, show no mercy to Nico. He watched her knife hand move back and come forward again...

"Not so fast, Luna!"

Everyone on the hill turned towards the voice. The speaker, a beautiful girl with a tiara on her head, stood twenty yards away from them, along with a larger group of Sues, who all had their bows pointed at Luna and the surviving Sue Hunters. The speaker had eyes for no one but Luna, who was still frozen in her act of murder.

"Go ahead and kill Nico, Luna," she spoke in a maliciously happy voice, "That is if you and your friends don't mind dying too."


	16. The Midnight Duel

**Chapter 16: The Midnight Duel**

"Kill Nico. I don't care," repeated this new Mary Sue who looked enchantingly beautiful with her midnight-black hair and golden eyes, "That is if you and your friends don't mind joining him."

Luna looked at her carefully as if trying to see if the other Sue was bluffing. Surely the other Sue wouldn't dare ordering the rest of camp to fire their arrows and bullets at not only Luna, but at their fellow Sues as well.

As if the other Sue read her mind, she smirked at Luna's indecision and said in a gloating voice, "Don't think I won't want to risk hurting my fellow Huntresses, Luna. However, you on the other hand don't follow the same standards, am I correct?"

Luna glared at the other Sue and after five minutes of staring, she reluctantly dropped Nico to the ground. The son of Hades immediately crawled to the other Sue's feet and hugged her legs like a hurt dog seeking the protection of its owner.

The Huntress Sue turned to the Corrupted Stu at her feet and her sneer instantly turned into a glare. In a soft, but entirely cold voice, she said to Nico who was still shivering at her feet, "You nearly failed me, Angelo. You know what this means."

"No, please, she was too strong, Selene."

Selene ignored his pleading and leaned close to his face. Luna watched curiously as Selene said in the same soft voice, "I don't love you anymore, Nico."

"NOOOOO!" screamed Nico, his face up to the sky and hands wringing in the air. He then began to sob on Selene's shoes, all dignity lost.

Luna looked a bit confused at this; how can Nico just break down from one stupid phrase? As she thought this, she heard laughter behind her and recognized it as Leo's.

Everyone on and near the hill turned to stare at him. However, Leo just ignored them and continued to howl with laughter. Luna watched him for a while before turning back to Selene.

To her surprise, Selene still had a cold smile on her face.

"And who might you be?" she said calmly towards Leo.

Leo stopped laughing for a moment to take a clear look at Selene.

"I'm Valdez," he replied, "Leo Valdez."

"I see," Selene simpered, "Well Leo, may I ask what you are laughing at?"

Leo sneered back as he said, "Isn't it obvious?"

Selene's eyes narrowed at this, but the smile stayed.

"Do you wish to feel my wrath, Valdez?"

"Let me see you try," challenged Leo, his hands instantly filled with with orange fireballs, "You don't know who you are messing with here, Sue."

"Leo," warned Rachel, but the pyro-user ignored her.

"Oh really?" said Selene as she cocked her head to her right, "Come at me then, foolish boy."

Luna watched Leo crack his knuckles as he said in a cocky voice, "Okay lady, but I warn you, you are about to get owned hard, Leo-style!"

Leo charged down the hill to Selene and launched a barrage of fireballs at the Sue. Selene lazily jumped to the side to avoid the projectiles and quickly drew her bow to counter with a volley of silver arrows. Leo had to create a fire wall to protect himself from the pointy sticks.

The son of Hephaestus then set himself on fire and hurtled himself at the Sue, his aura of fire propelling him above the ground. Selene, on the other hand, just stood there like a statue.

"What the Hades is she trying to pull?" thought Luna to herself as she watched Leo getting closer and closer to Selene.

At the very last moment, Selene casually raised one of her arms and shot a burst of silver energy at the burning torpedo that was Leo.

Leo flew back up the hill from the Sue's attack, hit one of the hill's tress, and crumpled, the fire around him slowly burning down into smoke.

"LEO!" shouted Rachel who rushed to the now unconscious Leo. But before she took five steps, an arrow sprouted in the ground in front of her.

"Don't try anything, Hunter," said Selene calmly, "Unless you want my next arrow to hit his neck."

Rachel wisely stopped in her tracks and slowly backed away from Leo, carefully watching Selene and her right arm which held the bow, but Selene was no longer paying attention to her. Instead, all of her attention was focused on Luna.

"Lock up Luna Shining Diamond and her darling friends," she ordered, "Einstein Sues, make sure you use the depowering locks this time."

* * *

><p>Six shackles for six prisoners.<p>

All the Hunters and Luna had been forced to surrender all their weapons to the Sues and to be binded with heavy shackles. Leo was knocked out so the Einstein Sues had to hold him up to accomplish the task. After they finally got all the prisoners tied up, the Sues began to march them back to camp with Selene in front.

As they walked, Luna turned back to look at the hill. Jonah's body, along with the other two male Hunters, was still there, untouched by the Sues. A tear formed in her eye; Jonah had been so brave.

"Hurry up and move, traitor!" the Sue behind her growled, ending Luna's character moment.

Luna obeyed and began to walk at a furious pace, bypassing Jean and the others quickly. She caught up with Selene in less than 10 seconds.

"Yes?" purred Selene as she noticed Luna from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you still keeping us alive?" growled Luna, "What's the point?"

"I think you already know," said Selene with a Cheshire Cat's grin, "You see, you spied on my Huntresses in the day, did you not?"

"I'm not just talking about the MS Hunters; I'm talking about me."

"Oh, that is classified, top-secret information, Loony," sang Selene annoyingly, "My mistress particularly forbid me from revealing certain pieces of her plan to anyone, even to that idiot Nico and my second-in-command, Christina."

When Luna didn't answer, Selene turned to look at something behind and Luna and said gleefully, "Your friends don't look too happy, Loony. What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing," noted Luna with sarcasm, "Unless, you know, they don't like to be near stupid Sues like you."

This insult just made Selene smile even wider.

"You were the one who led them into this trap, Luna. I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Luna glared at her but didn't say anything. Smiling, Selene turned away from her to talk to one of her fellow Sues.

Pissed off, Luna immediately rushed towards her right and 'accidentally' slammed into Selene who then immediately fell down and almost tripped her friend.

Selene got up, glaring at Luna.

"What the Hades was that for!" she screamed.

Although it felt satisfying to piss off Selene, Luna felt a bit scared; she could feel the extraordinary power that Selene was giving off.

"WELL!?" shouted Selene who then aimed a punch at Luna.

At the last moment, Luna dodged the fist and countered with a kick to Selene's face.

_Bam! _Selene slid back a couple of yards from the force of Luna's hit, almost knocking down some of the other Sues who quickly got out of the way. She looked up and Luna could see that her lip was bleeding and was now curling with anger.

Then, the lip curved into a satisfied smile.

"Not bad, not bad at all, LSD, not bad at all," Selene said, "Serenity said you were strong, but I wasn't expecting this!"

"Expecting what?" growled Luna, "That I can kick your pansy ass?"

Selene wiped some blood off her mouth and said in a more serious tone, "No Sue ever hit me before, Luna. Not even the Mary Tzus. I was always too fast and powerful for them."

"So what are you, a super Mary Tzu with an actual personality?"

Selene ignored this and walked towards Luna slowly. Her worst fears rising, Luna shifted herself into a defensive stance, despite the fact that she knew it was hopeless as Selene stopped a foot away from her.

To her surprise, Selene put one hand on Luna's shackles and unlocked them, dropping them to the ground. Rubbing her aching wrists, Luna looked at Selene suspiciously.

Selene stuck out her hand and said in a proud voice, "Congrats, sister. You passed the test!"

Luna was confused. All around her, her Hunter allies and the other Sues were looking at one another with raised eyebrows.

"What test?" she asked.

"Serenity's test for you," answered Selene, "She wanted to see if you were a Sue with great potential like her."

Now Luna was _really_ confused. She was strong no doubt, but as strong as Serenity, who was stronger than all the Big Three gods combined in their prime? Yeah, maybe as a mocking imitation.

"Join us, Luna," Selene said, interrupting her thoughts, "Serenity and I can use a Sue like you."

"Me, join you!?" Luna said loudly, "As if!"

"Think about it, my sister," Selene said seriously, "There are many rewards to joining Camp Mary Sue. Besides, do you really want to be tortured along with most of your allies?"

"I rather do that than join you!"

From the corner of her eye, Luna saw Sue Hunter Jean roll her eyes.

"Brave choice of words, but I know what you really want, Luna. I know. I always know."

"What are you, some kind of stalker?"

Selene ignored this and purred in a charming voice, "Would you join us if I gave you Percy Jackson? All to yourself?"

"No! Wait, what did you say?"

Selene's grin widened as she repeated in the same charming voice, "If you join us, I will give you Percy Jackson."

Luna faltered. On one hand, Percy Jackson was her boyfriend and she really wanted to see him again, but on the other hand, what about her friends?

"Leave them!" a voice in her head said, "This is your time to get your old life back again! Don't turn down Selene's offer!"

It was tempting. As her Id kept screaming at her, Luna began to remember her old life at camp. She was the queen of all the campers, loved by almost everyone. The few haters such as Annabeth and Clarisse were humiliated by her and her many friends. She always got what she wanted; all she had to do was ask.

But as she thought of this, images of her now-dead Hunter friends entered her head. Matt, Jonah, and Nicole's corpses floated around, reminding her of what she had lost from the Sues.

_"You are different from them, Luna."_ Nicole said once more.

"What about Percy!" shouted her Id, who was trying to drown out Nicole's voice.

_Perseus Jackson. _The words reminded her the constant dates she would have with the handsome son of Poseidon, the jokes they shared, and the pranks they pulled on his former girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

But at this, Nicole's voice came again, this time in an irritated voice.

_"Besides, when you were captured, the advanced scouter said that although you had the OOC virus, you somehow lost it."_

The OOC virus. She almost forgot about that.

"Well?" asked Selene, interrupting Luna's thoughts for a moment, "Do you accept my offer?"

Luna raised her head. She didn't know if Percy actually liked her before, but she did know one thing: she wasn't going over to the dark side with that bitch of a girl, Selene.

"I don't want your goddamned offer. It's a life not fucking worth living." replied Luna coldly.

Selene blinked once before sneering once more and said, "Fine, if you don't accept, then you will be tortured along with most of your friends tomorrow afternoon."

"Not so fast," said Luna, thinking quickly, "I challenge you to a fight."

Silence came for five seconds as Selene contemplated Luna's challenge.

"A fight?" finally laughed Selene, "You are nothing compared to me, girl! I bet I can beat you with my hands and legs tied behind my back!"

"In that case, you shouldn't have any trouble defeating me," countered Luna, "Unless you are afraid of getting your ass whipped."

All the Sues around them began to mutter. Luna smiled. She just made Selene fall into the same trap that Percy pulled on Luke back on the _Princess Andromeda _(Percy always loved to tell that story to her).

Selene turned to glare at her before growling, "Fine, but _I _choose the battlefield, girl, and I choose to fight you in the battle arena."

She then turned towards her subjects and ordered, "Tzus, surround this Sue and make sure she doesn't try anything as we march to the arena. Copycats, take her friends to the arena."

Selene looked back at Luna and added in a voice full of contempt, "And that's where we will see how strong Luna Shining Diamond truly is.

* * *

><p>It was just a short walk to the arena, but it gave Rachel a lot to think about.<p>

Rachel was still troubled by Luna's decision to fight Selene. She had thought that Luna would have had enough sense not to challenge the Black Hole Sue to a fight and instead, pretend to accept Selene's offer and free her friends later.

"Hey, Dare. What did I miss?"

Rachel turned around and saw that Leo was upright again with a crazy grin on his face although he still had a large bump on his head from hitting a tree from earlier. She grinned despite her jittery feelings.

"You just missed watching Luna kick Selene in the face," she said with a small smile.

"What!?" cried out Leo, causing some of the Sues to look at them, "How come you didn't wake me up for that!?"

"I was immersed in the fight," shrugged Rachel, "Besides, it's not my fault you knocked yourself out trying to fight the Black Hole Sue."

"But she was a real bi-"

"Spare the profanity, Leo," interrupted Rachel, "I don't think it's good idea to say that word when Selene is in a mood to kill someone."

"Who?"

"Luna," answered Rachel, "For some reason, that she decided to challenge Selene to a fight."

"Is that why we are walking back to the arena?"

"Yes."

Leo became quiet for a minute before asking, "Why did that Sue challenge her?"

"I don't know," answered Rachel in a frustrated tone, "I don't understand Sues at all; they are always doing some crazy stunt."

The son of Hephaestus became quiet once more before finally saying, "Well at least we get to see a cool fight."

* * *

><p>Luna didn't bother to struggle against the other Sues on the way to the arena. As long as Selene had her friends under her hand, Luna didn't dare to try anything.<p>

She had watched her friends, the Copycat Sues, and Selene entered the arena first. Luna found it ironic that they were returning to the place where they were first imprisoned.

The Tzus guarding her were wary of her, probably because they heard of how she tore apart one of them by herself. None of them put down their pistols or blades until they saw that she was in the arena with Selene.

As the Tzus behind her marched up to the stands with the other Sues, Luna saw that the prisons that once held the Hunters were now gone. The only thing in the center of the arena besides her was the Super Sue herself, Selene.

Luna turned to the arena's stands. She hadn't noticed it earlier but she saw that the stands now held more seats. There was a great chatter throughout the crowd above. There were so many Sues in the stands that Luna couldn't believe how many crappy lesser creators existed in the universe.

"Gods, I can't even find my friends among this stupid mob," she thought to herself.

Sues continued to enter the arena, marching up the stands after they did so. Apparently, Selene wanted to make this midnight duel public to everyone.

It took some time, but after a while, Sues stopped entering the arena which probably meant that everyone at Camp Mary-Sue was accounted for at the arena. When Luna noticed this, she saw Selene out of the corner of her eye flick her hand.

_Boom!_

The arena's door had shut behind Luna. At this, Luna narrowed her eyes and moved into a defensive fighting stance. When Selene saw this, she laughed.

"Oh, you are so foolish!" she howled while laughing, "I can't believe you actually dared me to fight you."

"I'm fighting for my friends," Luna replied confidently, "My determination is what will help me defeat you."

"Don't give me that friendship bullshit," laughed Selene, "Friendship cannot defeat me!"

"In that case, I want to make a bet with you," said Luna.

"What is it?"

Luna took a deep breath and said, "I want you to swear on the River Styx that you and your Sues will let my friends and me go if I defeat you."

Selene thought about this before replying, "Sure, I agree to your terms, not that you are going to beat me of course."

Thunder rang above them. The promise was set. Now, all Luna had to worry about was defeating Selene without any weapons.

As if Selene read her mind, the Sue said, "Since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to have my one of my Einstein Sues teleport some weapons for you. Which do you want, sister?"

Luna looked suspiciously at Selene before replyling carefully, "I would like a bow, quiver, arrows, and two knives. All of them have to be in areas of my body that would not injure or kill me."

"I wasn't trying to trick you, Loony," said Selene in a bored voice.

A second later, Luna felt the weight of her weapons on her back, hips, and hips. She put one hand to her quiver, took out one silver arrow and notched it into her bow.

"Ready?" sneered Selene.

"Ready," answered Luna.

Selene smiled wickedly at Luna. The Sue watched as Selene rose in the air and glowed with silver light. Her silky black hair moved through the air like it was blown by Aeolus' winds, making her seem more beautiful than even Aphrodite.

"I'm Selene Sparkling Emerald," Selene said in a slightly deeper voice like that of a grown, youthful woman, "I'm the Commander of the Huntresses Sues and the daughter of Artemis. I'm stronger than any of the Mary Tzus, smarter than any of the Einstein Sues, and more beautiful and charming than any Relationship Sue. I am a Black Hole Sue!"

The crowd began to cheer at Selene's words. It started out quiet and small, but eventually, it became louder and louder until Luna could hear their words.

"KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!"

Selene's eyes then glowed gold as she continued in a menacing voice, "Prepare to feel my wrath, rebellious Sue."

* * *

><p>Selene was fast, no doubt about that. Her speed would have made Arion or Hermes or a Mary Tzu jealous.<p>

In a blink of the eye, she had rushed towards Luna with a silver aura surrounding her. Luna barely dodged at the last second, relying entirely on her moon-enhanced reflexes. The silver-haired Sue then back-flipped, quickly firing an arrow at Selene as she turned in the air.

Selene dodged the arrow lazily and took out _her _silver bow. As Luna landed, Selene fired an arrow at her, which Luna knocked away with her bow.

Luna charged towards Selene, putting away her bow and taking out her dual knives. She leaped unto Selene like a wild animal and pressed downward for a stab, but Selene blocked with _her _knives, which she seemed to pull out of nowhere. Selene swung back at her after Luna landed but the traitor managed to jump back in time.

As Luna breathed deeply and wiped some of the sweat off her brow, she noticed that her opponent did not even look slightly exhausted. It looked as if Selene wasn't even trying.

Selene smirked at her and said in a sneering voice, "My, my, my, is that all you got, sister?"

Luna ignored her and thought to herself, "That's right, we both have the same powers. I have to try something she won't expect."

Luna looked up back at Selene and put herself in a boxing stance, the front hand's back shown to her rival.

"Come at me, sis."

Selene's smile disappeared as she growled, "I see you wish to seek Thantos right now."

Selene charged once more at Luna and this time, took out a knife to stab Luna with. At supersonic speed, she began stabbing at Luna when she got close enough. As Luna dodged, she thought to herself, "I hope this works."

She made a high-pitch whistle through her mouth but nothing happened. Selene just kept slashing at her and managed to slash Luna a couple times on the arms and once unto the face.

"There goes your beauty, sister," laughed Selene cruelly, "Maybe when I break you down, I'll mutilate your face before I kill you."

"Go to Hades!"

Angered, Luna forgot about her plan and punched Selene in the face. It felt rather satisfying to give Selene a bruise on the side of her face. Unfortunately, Selene didn't think so.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed as Luna backed away slowly from her, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!"

"Well, that was for Nicole and Jonah," replied Luna in a confident voice, hiding her now-scared feelings, "Get ready, Selene, because I'm coming for your neck next!"

"We will see!" yelled Selene but before she could charge, a wolf fell on her head and knocked her down, standing on her back. The wolf looked confused but it saw Luna and ran to join her.

Luina couldn't help but laugh; her plan was working. Meanwhile, Selene was sitting up again, smarting over the unexpected care package of wolf.

"What the Ha-" Selene began to say but another wolf fell out of the sky and knocked her down again. Soon, more wolves fell out of the sky and used Selene to break their falls.

"Shit! How much damn wol-" Selene was interrupted once more by three wolves falling on her head.

More wolves would have kept falling from the sky had Selene not got up and shoot a silver blast out of her hands into the sky to kill the wolf packages above.

"CURSE YOU ZEUS!" screamed Selene as her silver beam disintegrated the rest of wolves in the sky, "AND YOU TOO, MOTHER!"

Bruised from the wolf bombs, the Black-Hole Sue glared at Luna as the moonlight began to heal both Sues' wounds. The two of them had a stare-down as they waited for the silver moon to completely heal them.

"So," growled Selene after she looked beautiful again, "You think you could defeat me with a bunch of wolves falling out of nowhere?"

"Sort of," replied Luna with a shrug and a smile, "I had to try something different since we both have the same powers."

"Same powers," muttered Selene, "That isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

Selene remained silent and did not seem to have heard her. Luna quickly took out both of her knives, just in case Selene decided to use a surprise-attack.

"But even I can't summon wolves out of nowhere," Luna heard Selene mutter to herself, "She's more dangerous than I thought. She's already discovering her true potential. I have to finish her fast."

"True potential?" thought Luna as she heard Selene's words, lowering her weapons for a while. That was a mistake.

A wolf growl interrupted her thoughts. Luna quickly fell back to reality as she watched Selene tear apart one of her defending wolves with her bare hands. Wolf guts flew everywhere as Luna's wolves ran to defend their master from the Black Hole Sue.

"Damn..." Luna thought as she drew her bow and fired a volley of silver arrows at Selene. She felt a pull on her stomach as the arrows glowed gold and flew faster than machine-gun bullets.

However, despite the fact that Selene was focused on fighting three wolves at once, she managed to deflect ten arrows flying at her with a knife in her left hand.

Luna kept firing arrows at Selene but her sister still managed to kill her wolves while deflecting Luna's projectiles. It was not long before all of Luna's wolves were killed and all her arrows from her quiver were scattered all over the arena. Luna trembled as Selene began to turn her face towards her. Luna's hands shook so much that they almost dropped the knives that they just drew.

"You forced me to play my trump cards, sister," growled Selene, "Nothing against you of course. It's just orders."

Luna prepared for an assault right away but her efforts were fruitless. Selene rushed at her at high-hypersonic speed which Luna's ADHD was too slow to comprehend.

"MACH 20 FURY!" screamed Selene as she hit Luna with five million punches and kicks in a matter of seconds.

As she was being beaten up like a punching bag, Luna heard multiple sonic booms, the same ones she had heard the Mary Tzus produce with their attacks and speed, but Selene's had more power and quickness.

"Damn, she really is that much stronger than a Tzu," she thought painfully as Selene's last kick sent her flying through one of the arena's walls.

As Luna hit the ground near the armory, her knives flew out out of her hands. It hurt like Hades but that wasn't her biggest problem. Selene was already flying towards her.

Luna tried to get up but she could barely move. Every bone in her body was broken, save for her skull. She was still wondering how she survived Selene's super-attack, even with the power of the moon.

When Selene finally reached Luna, the Black Hole Sue smiled with relish in her expression. It could not be denied that she enjoyed watching Luna suffer from pain and unable to fight back.

"Well, you were lots of fun," simpered Luna's sister, "But you still weren't stronger than me."

Luna laughed darkly and replied, "Of course, you are a Black Hole Mary Sue. What can't defeat you?"

Selene nodded in agreement and sneered, "You seemed to have accepted the inevitability of it all, huh? It's just too bad that you didn't accept my offer earlier. We could have been sisters."

"Maybe...maybe not."

Selene looked up at the moon before looking back down at Luna and said, "Well, before the moon heals you completely, I'm going to finish you off with my most powerful attack."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Luna with sarcasm.

"Sort of," sneered Selene.

The Black Hole Sue raised her hand and pointed it down at Luna. Luna watched helplessly as a silver orb began to form in the palm of Selene's outstretched hand. The orb grew from the size of a golf ball into the size of a giant beach ball.

Selene gave Luna one last smile before saying in a quiet voice, "See ya in Hades, sister."

A large, sparkling, silver beam shot out of the orb in Selene's palm and towards Luna. As the beam approached Luna, the completely disabled daughter of Artemis thought about how nice it was to have a sister.

Her vision filled with silver as her entire body was swallowed by the beam. Unbeknownst to her, Rachel's prophecy was almost complete.

**The End?**


	17. Staying Alive

**A/N: After five hundred years, the author decides to publish a chapter that followed up the lame cliffhanger from the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Staying Alive<strong>

Before Luna opened her eyes once more, she had expected to find her herself lying on an obsidian shore, waiting for Charon to come fetch her.

However, as she woke up, she realized that she was not lying on black stone, but rather on what seemed to be a comfy couch. Luna sat up and looked around at her surroundings, confused. It didn't look like she was in the Underworld at all. Instead, it seemed as if she was sleeping over at someone's house.

"Wow, did the Sues take away the Underworld too?" she thought aloud, "Because this is a pretty bad replacement of it."

"I take offense to that." said a voice behind her.

Luna turned and saw a glowing orb.

"You again?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Of course," said the orb, "I'm your creator."

"So what do you want?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'm giving you a second chance to defeat that Black Hole Sue, Selene," answered the lesser, "I'm going to use my super-special-awesome powers to bring you back to life."

"Gee, that's so kind of you," said Luna with sarcasm that would have made Nicole proud, "In case you haven't noticed, I GOT NO CHANCE AGAINST HER!"

"What do you mean?"

Luna rolled her eyes as she replied, "Were you even watching my fight against Selene at the arena?"

"Of course, I'm omniscient in your world."

"Yet you didn't see how much Selene curb-stomped me in that fight," pointed out Luna, "I don't know about you but I think you are a huge idiot for not seeing that."

"You know why you didn't have a chance?" replied her creator in a slightly amused voice, "Because you didn't even use your full potential."

"You really think I have potential like Serenity or Selene?" laughed Luna in derision, "Yeah right!"

All was quiet for five seconds.

"You are a very strange Sue," finally said her creator, "But again, you aren't really a Sue. You're just a parody of one."

Luna gave the floating orb a confused look before saying, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the room she and her creator were in began to fizzle.

"What's going on!?" she said in a slightly-panicked tone.

"Hmmm," said the orb, rubbing his non-existent beard with his non-existent hand, "It seems that your physical body is waking up."

"Great, I'm going to die again," complained Luna, "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome," replied her creator dryly.

The orb and the room began to vanish in a bright light. Soon, all Luna could see was whiteness.

* * *

><p>Once again, Luna felt her body lie on something rather solid but loose at the same time. At first, she questioned what she was lying on before finally concluding that she lying on dry ground.<p>

She began to focus on her body, eyes still shut. Strangely, no part of her body hurt. It was as if she never got hit by Selene's Mach 20 attack and her super silver beam of death.

"Sues!" she heard a voice scream above her, "I have brought you Luna Shining Diamond's body! I have proven to you that other than our great god Serenity, I am the strongest Sue in the world!"

With her ears, Luna heard the crowd screaming in agreement to Selene.

"Sue Hunters, you were foolish to base all your hopes on this Sue," Selene sneered after the crowd stopped screaming, "She was no match for me!"

"Now," continued Selene, "Watch as I wipe her body out of existence!"

At that moment, Luna's eyes opened and she quickly flipped into an upright position and kicked the surprised Selene with a back kick to the stomach. The daughter of Artemis then turned around and watched her foe slide a few feet backwards.

Confusion began to rang from the Sue and the Hunters in the stands. Luna ignored this and focused all her attention on Selene who was beginning to get over her initial shock.

"So," growled Selene, one hand over her midriff, "It seems that you just want to come back for more, Diamond. Who brought you back to life?"

"My creator," answered Luna, bringing herself to a defensive stance, "So are you going to keep talking or are we going to continue to fight?"

In response, Selene rushed at Luna once more at hypersonic speed. Luna only dodged at the nick at the time to avoid the initial rush.

"Great, how am I supposed to beat her again?" she thought to herself as Selene turned around and zipped at her in a split second.

"Remember what your creator said, you dimwitted Sue," said a voice in her head.

"Did I just think that?" she pondered to herself.

"No you didn't," said the voice once again, "Anyways, you better think about what your creator said if you are going to survive."

"Stop distracting me!" yelled Luna in her head as she got cut in the arm by Selene's knife, "Who do you think you are, barging into _my _thoughts!"

"I'm Athena, girl," replied the voice coldly.

"Nice of you to drop in now," Luna mentally growled as she jumped back from Selene's kick, "You and the Big Three didn't even bother to help the Sue Hunters and me."

"Shush girl!" barked Athena, "How dare you question the intentions of the gods! You ought to be on your knees right now, giving thanks to me for my assistance."

"Yeah, except you aren't doing anything at all other than yelling at me!"

"Then tell me want you want to hear than, you infernal girl!"

"What is the definition of a parody?" asked Luna to herself as she ducked under Selene's next strike.

A flash of light blinded her sight as a word and some sentences formed in front of her eyes.

_Parody-An imitation of the style of a particular writer, artist, or genre with deliberate exaggeration for comic effect._

"Are you enlightened now?" said Athena sarcastically.

"Sort of, but how is my being a comical imitation of a Sue supposed to help me?" asked Luna, "I mean, is comedy even a superpower?"

Athena sighed impatiently in her head. To this, Luna couldn't help but feel that Athena seemed more like Nicole than her daughter, Amanda.

"I only have one thing for you, Sue," finally said Athena, "Don't underestimate the power of comedy."

Luna stopped hearing Athena's voice. Disappointment flooded her head as she struggled to understand Athena's final words.

"What does she eve-"

Luna was interrupted by a slash to the face. Blood dripping from one of her cheeks, She stumbled a few feet back as she dizzily watched Selene put away her knives and put some bronze knuckles on.

"MACH 20 FURY!" screamed Selene as she charged at Luna, feet off the ground.

"She sounds so stupid screaming out her attacks like that," thought Luna as she hopelessly prepared to dodge, "If I were any faster than she was, I would counter her ass so bad."

As Selene's got within an inch to her, Luna instinctively cock her head to the side, expecting Selene to hit her anyways. To her surprise, Selene ended up striking the air next to her head.

Confused, Selene stabbed towards Luna's chest but Luna somehow managed to duck and counter with a kick to the shins.

"Shit!" the Black Hole Sue swore as she tried to kick back at Luna but ended up missing once again.

Luna backed away as Selene gave an accusatory glare at her.

"There's no way you could have dodged all my attacks!" she screamed at Luna, "I'm effing MACH 20."

"Well, I'm MACH 21, sucker," laughed Luna nervously.

As Luna thought of this, she realized what she was saying was not false. It was true; comedy was a powerful ability.

Selene rushed at her again. Luna, drawing into her new found power of humor, tried to think of a stupid way to counter her sister.

Thinking quickly, Luna reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a rubber chicken. She tossed it in Selene's direction.

_Klonk!_

Selene fell on her back from the chicken. Luna rushed towards the downed Sue and jumped to land a meteor kick on Selene, but Selene managed to roll out of the way and onto her feet.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Diamond," growled Selene as she put her palms forward and created a giant silvery orb.

"You know what?" said Luna a bit too confidently,"I'm going to let you charge your attack up and see if it can actually hurt me."

Selene glared at her as her silvery ball got bigger and bigger.

"MOONBEAM BLAST!" she shouted when the silver ball reached a certain size.

The blast came towards Luna. Her enhanced ADHD perceived the beam in slow motion, giving her time to think.

Luna then pulled a giant mirror out of nowhere and used it as a shield, waiting for the blast to hit it.

"I must be crazy," she thought as silver light bursted all around her her.

_Boom!_

Luna hid behind the mirror for at least a minute, wondering if she was dead again. Then, slowly like a turtle poking its head out of its shell, she raised her head above the mirror to see the carnage.

In front of her, Selene was down with multiple scars and bruises on her beautiful body. Behind her, a part of the arena had collapsed with many of the Sues groaning from falling on their sides.

"Wow, mirrors do reflect everything," said Luna out in wonder.

She watched Selene get up slowly. Her sister shook as she grasped her face with her hands, feeling the numerous scars on it.

"YOU!" screamed Selene at Luna, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!"

"Your face didn't really change," said Luna coolly, "I mean it still looks stupid."

"ERRR!" roared Selene, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Stop talking in all caps," replied Luna, "The readers are finding it really annoying and immature, Selene."

"Wait, what?" said Selene, momentarily confused.

Luna turned to the reader and said, "I love breaking the fourth wall."

"Who the Hades are you talking to!?" said Selene angrily.

Luna turned back to Selene and quickly answered, "Nobody."

The two of them stared at each other for a while, each wary of the other.

"So are you going to attack or are you too scared?" mocked Luna.

"Don't get cocky, sister," growled Selene, "Just because you can do stupid things to save yourself doesn't mean you're going to win."

"Isn't that what you do?" coolly responded Luna, "I mean you for some reason have the ability to shoot laser beams out of your hands."

"Shut your mouth!" screamed Selene as she threw a silver energy ball at Luna.

Luna yawned and waved her hand. A bunch of wolves materialized out of nowhere and formed a physical barrier in front of Luna to absorb Selene's attack. The levitated wolves then fell to the floor, glowing with silver auras.

"What's going on!?" cried out Selene, "How can your wolves tank my super-blasts!?"

"These aren't ordinary wolves, Selene," laughed Luna, "These wolves happen to be Zeus and Hera's children while they were both in wolf forms."

"What!? Impossible, Zeus and Hera never had any wolf children in the original mythology!"

"Not until now!"

The glowing wolves began to grow as both of them talked. They grew until they were the size of tanks.

"This makes no sense!" yelled Selene as the giant wolf pack backed her into a corner, "You can't just alter the Greek myths."

"I just did, bitch!"

Luna looked away as the wolves and Selene engaged each other in combat. She then took a round mirror the size of a dinner plate out of her pocket and began to check her reflection for scars and bruises from her fight. Few remained on her face as the moon had been healing them for the past minutes.

"I am so beautiful," she thought to herself.

Her Common Sense began to tingle.

Luna dropped her mirror and quickly did a backflip, narrowly dodging a sneak attack by Selene. Luna laughed manically as kicked Selene's head on the way down, knocking her rival to the other side of the arena.

"Come on, what's the matter, Selene?" jeered Luna as Selene shakily got back to her feet, "Getting desperate?"

"I'll show you desperate!" Selene growled.

Just as Luna expected, Selene began to glow silver. The moonlight around them seemed to glow brighter as more energy surrounded Selene's figure.

After ten seconds, Selene's eyes seemed to glow red, her body flickering off bursts of silver energy. Yet, Luna felt no fear as the air around her sister and her moved with intensity and felt charged with electricity.

"YOU ARE FINISHED!" screamed Selene, "MOONBEAM BLAST! FULL POWER!"

An enormous beam suddenly erupted from Selene's body. It headed at Luna as fast as the wind.

Luna concentrated with all her might and the beam disappeared into dust. She then peered at Selene, whose eyes, for the first time, were full of fear. Her sister's silver aura was already fading fast, probably because the moonbeam attack sapped much of her strength.

Done playing around, Luna quickly ran towards Selene and hit her with a flying sidekick, Bruce Lee style. Selene flew like a rag doll into the arena wall, shaking it and causing the Sues sitting on top of it to hang onto their seats.

Her opponent, lifeless on the ground, Luna took two steps, grabbed the front of Selene's shirt, and pulled her up to chest-height. Around them, the Sues and Stus were silent.

"It was nice knowing you, Selene," said Luna with a hint of anger in her voice as she summoned a bronze knife out of nowhere, "But your tyrannical rule ends now!"

"No, please!" begged her sister as Luna raised her knife, "I was just following orders from Serenity."

"Too bad," muttered Luna as she gripped her knife tightly, "You got two of my friends to die and were going to torture the rest of my friends for fun. Do you really think I'm going to let you go for that!?"

Her hand twitched and brought the knife down.

"NO!" screamed Selene, pulling away from the knife, forcing Luna to let go of her.

Luna walked to her to grab her again. As she approached her prey, Selene cowered on the ground and hugged herself as if to protect herself from Luna.

"Please, sister," sobbed Selene, her head bent low and arms around her body, "Anything but death."

Luna stopped in her tracks to stare at the pathetic figure sitting on the floor in front of her. Maybe it was her conscience calling to her or something, but Luna felt a bit sad and sorry for her sister even if her sister was a bit of a bitch.

"Fine," said Luna awkwardly, dropping her knife to the ground and stooping down so she was on Selene's level on the floor,"But you do realize that you would have to make up for your acts of evil, right?"

"Yes, of course," replied Selene too happily, her face still hidden in her shirt as she stumbled forward and hugged Luna's body, "Thank you, sister! Together, we will defeat Serenity, with my knowledge and your abilities."

"Um, okay," said Luna, looking off to the crowd, "Whatever you say, sis."

Selene's hug tightened. Luna's head jerked back to her sister, whose head was no longer bowed in a humble position. Instead, Selene's face was held up with a pompous air, eyes gleaming maliciously and mouth curled into a wide toothy smile.

"In that case, I want the world to be destroyed and you with it!"

* * *

><p>Luna wanted to laugh off Selene's ridiculous claim but she was freaked out by Selene's face expression. She tried to struggle against Selene's bear hug but it felt like she was trying to break a steel clamp wrapped around her.<p>

"Now, my dear sister, let me show you why I'm called a Black Hole Sue!"

At the last minute, Luna tried to make an anvil come out of hammer space to bonk Selene on the head but it was too late. Selene was literally a dark space in front of her, growing larger and sucking Luna in.

"My life sucks," thought Luna as she followed the anvil down the dark hole.

As she flew to the center of the black hole, she turned around and look back out, noticing how fast the black hole was expanding and pulling the arena and the other Sues into it. Luna guessed that if she didn't stop Selene soon enough, the entire world would possibly be engulfed.

"Sue logic makes no sense," thought Luna as she was drawn closer and closer to the center of the black hole.

Already tired from fighting Selene two times in a row, Luna made no effort to pull against the black hole's gravity. For once, she wondered if her new super-powers would let her survive a black hole.

"Maybe _I _can but my friends wouldn't," pondered Luna, "I have to find and kill Selene before that happens."

But where was Selene? If she really did become a black hole, there was possibly no way to defeat her unless Luna knew a way to destroy a black hole.

"How do you even destroy a black hole?" wondered Luna, "Logically, I think that's impossible."

A stupid plan entered Luna's head. She had no idea if it would work but she had no choice.

Luna closed her eyes and summoned a tub of white-out into her hand. She quickly stuffed it into her mouth and swallowed it. Luna felt energy surging through her veins because clearly, white-out was an energy drink.

"White-Out Field Attack!" shouted Luna, making waves of white-out appear around her and spread across the black hole's dimensions.

Luna, tired by her efforts, looked around as the black hole slowly became white due to the white-out. She didn't know how long it took but soon enough, the entire black hole was white.

She waited for something to happen, but nothing came. Other than the black hole becoming white, nothing changed in her environment.

Luna shrugged and decided to close her eyes since the whiteness around her was really distracting. But that was when she felt the gravity of the black hole weakening...

* * *

><p>Luna opened her eyes.<p>

The arena's walls were around her once again and the moon's light was focused on her. Sues made noises in the stands of the arena and in front of her lied Selene once again. Luna would have thought the black hole was just a dream if it weren't for the appearance of Selene, who was covered almost entirely head to toe in white-out.

At first, Luna thought Selene was dead, but quickly remembered that a Sue's body didn't stay when the Sue died. She then stared at her sister, waiting for the body to disintegrate.

But Selene stirred. Her eyes opened and were now a light gold. They then noticed Luna.

"Sister," she weakly said but Luna ignored the words and quickly grabbed Selene.

With her sister stuck to her hand, Luna flew upwards and reached Mars in about three seconds. She could tell because she had pulled a stop-watch from nowhere to see how long it took her to reach the Red Planet from the Earth's ground.

"Wow, I'm really fast!" she thought as she tossed Selene off her hand and into Mars' surface.

She looked back at Selene and saw that she was still weak but Luna didn't know if it was from transforming into a black hole or getting hit by lots of white-out.

"Well, I better kill her before she can call another black hole," Luna thought as she charged up for an attack.

After a while, Luna called upon her sister's signature move, _Moonbeam Blast_, and shot the beam at her sister's unmoving body. The beam struck the surface of the planet before hitting Selene and flying out into space.

Luna flew into space to watch the beam's progress. She activated her Sue power of telescopic vision and watched the beam run through the asteroid belt, destroying some space rocks. The beam then struck Jupiter.

_BOOM!_

The daughter of Artemis looked away as Jupiter exploded into a million pieces. When she looked back with her enhanced sight, she saw that Saturn and Uranus were gone too (for some reason, it was as if all the outer planets were lined up perfectly for _Moonbeam Blast _to destroy them all without changing directions.). Luna watched in shock as the beam headed towards Neptune, the last outer planet.

With her remaining power, Luna tried to change the direction of the beam but it did no good; Neptune exploded too. The silver laser was now heading for Pluto...

"Hoover Damn it," thought Luna tiredly as she concentrated once more on making her beam disappear.

Maybe it was her low energies but instead of forcing the beam to disappear, Luna teleported herself to Pluto, the beam heading for her. She had no more power left to move and decided to take the hit.

As she felt the blistering pain of her own attack, Luna felt her consciousness slipping away; her eyes quickly closing, making everything slowly fill with darkness.

**To be continued?**

**Of course!**


	18. The Really Lame Conclusion

**A/N: It's been a wild ride. I'm sorry if this was abrupt but here's the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Really Lame Conclusion<strong>

Pluto was a cold dwarf-planet. In fact it was so cold that it would even make Khione, the Greek goddess of snow, beg for heat. Well, probably not since she hates being hot but you get the point.

Anyways, Luna was still on that planet. If not for her subconscious reality-warping, she would have froze to death.

After some time, she began to wake. Rubbing her sore head, she sat up and moaned about how a laser that can destroy multiple planets can really ruin one's day. She then opened her eyes.

"Yeesh, Pluto is really ugly as a god, but his planet form is no better either!" thought Luna as she scanned her environment, "Gods, why am I acting like a shallow Sue again?"

"Or maybe I just have a taste in beautiful objects?" she asked herself as she jumped off Pluto's surface and began to fly back to Earth at faster than light speed.

In ten seconds, she managed to reach Earth. From her position in space, she could see that she was above the North America landmass. Once again, she used her telescopic Sue eyes to deduce where Camp Half Blood was.

"Which coast was it? West? I see a camp there. Wait, the guys there are wearing purple for some reason. Is that another Sue camp? Maybe." she thought to herself, "I'll check that out later."

She then turned to the east coast.

"Mmmmm. Oh there's Manhattan! Is that Mount Olympus?! Better take a look! Wait, no one's there. Oh well. Back to searching for camp then..."

Eventually, she found the camp entrance with her eagle eyes and quickly flew to the location.

* * *

><p>When she landed, she was surprised to see that it was sunny at camp. However, she was further shocked when she saw campers in orange-clad T-shirts destroying some temples around camp.<p>

"What the fu-" she began to say.

"Language, Sue." said a familiar voice behind her.

Luna turned around and saw what seemed to be an armored middle-aged woman with graying-hair and quite a few wrinkles. She couldn't help wincing.

"Athena?" she cried out rather rudely, "How come you look so old!?"

Athena's grey eyes darkened as the goddess responded in a cold voice, "I ought to strike you down for that, mortal, but I'm feeling quite generous at the moment since you did save the canon characters and the entire camp as well."

Luna looked around at her surroundings once more before replying, "But I just destroyed Selene. How did I save camp? Look at the campers, they're tearing down camp structures for crying out loud!"

Athena rolled her eyes and said impatiently, "Luna, the campers are just getting over the fact that their minds have been enslaved for at least twenty years. Right now, they're just destroying the temples they built to honor Selene and Serenity in revenge."

Luna turned her head to watch some campers tear down a rather sparkly silver Greek temple. The Sue hadn't really noticed the temples when she returned to Camp Half-Blood with her Hunter friends but she felt a bit bad that she never got to stare at one in all its glory for at least an hour.

She turned back to Athena who had been watching her. Luna felt a bit creeped out but she didn't want to offend Athena.

"So..." Luna started uncomfortably, "How did the OOC virus go away? Your daughter, Amanda, said there was no cure for it."

Athena raised an eyebrow and said in a boring, teacher-like tone (Luna never had a teacher), "My OC daughter is correct in that there is no _medical _cure for the OOC virus; however, there is an alternative solution. By destroying the Sue who spread the virus, those cursed with the virus will be instantly cured although they _will _have rather embarrassing moments that they probably would not like to remember."

"So when I destroyed Selene Sparkling Emerald, I freed the infected from the virus?" Luna said.

"It looks like it."

"Lady Athena, can I ask you another question?"

"You just did," replied the goddess of wisdom, smiling with amusement for the first time in the conversation, "But you can ask one more."

"Great, do you know where my friends are?"

Athena pointed to the battle arena and Luna quickly ran for it. For a split-second, she thought about flying there but for once, she wanted to see how fast she could run.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Luna saw in the arena were her friends and the rather large hole in one of the walls.<p>

"Hey, guys!" she shouted at them.

Amanda and Rachel looked up and waved at her from the stands. Sitting next to them, was Annabeth Chase who simply gave Luna an inquisitive look as if she recognized Luna. Sitting in the seats above them were Leo Valdez who looked like he was tinkering with something in his hands.

Luna quickly ran up the steps to talk to them.

"So how's everything?" she first said.

"Fine," said Amanda rather happily, "I like to think the world is getting quite better already without those Sues running around camp."

"Um, Amanda," said Annabeth, "I don't know about you but those Sues just ran away. They'll be back before you know it."

"I know, but one can be optimistic," replied Amanda while standing up, "Now if you excuse me, I must see how Neville is getting along with his projectile targeting program."

Luna made way for Amanda as the daughter of Athena walked down the stands and out the arena. She then stared back at Rachel and Annabeth.

"Projectile targeting program?" she asked the two of them.

"Yeah, turns out Neville was a son of Apollo," replied Rachel, "Probably explains why he did not fight well with a sword. Of course, Amanda wanted him to improve his skill."

"Wait, how did Neville find out?" asked Luna.

"The gods told him," piped up Annabeth, not meeting Luna's eyes when the daughter of Artemis turned to her, "They're all here because they wanted to see if Selene was really dead."

"You're forgetting the other part, Annabeth," said Rachel in a teasing voice, "They also wanted to see if it was true that the Mary Sue that killed her was really that powerful and _beautiful_."

"You make me blush, Rachel," said Luna in a mock embarrassed voice.

"Well, it is true," said Rachel with a small smile, "You are powerful even for a Mary Sue. I mean, you just reflected a giant laser with a mirror."

"Hey, don't forget about erasing a black hole with white-out," said Leo who entered the conversation, "Really, I'm starting to think that you are not a Mary Sue but rather a walking _deus ex machina_."

Rachel and even the silent Annabeth laughed at that. Luna was now confused.

"What does that mean?" asked Luna.

"It's Latin for _god from the machine_," replied Leo carelessly, "I should know that because I deal with machines."

"I still don't get it." replied Luna.

"Well go use a computer or something," said Leo in an offhand sort of way as he suddenly stood up, "Because right now, I'm really tired of talking to you organic life-forms.

As Leo left the arena, he quickly reminded Luna of someone important. Someone whom Luna wanted to see very much other than her friends.

"Um, do you guys know where Percy currently is," said Luna, "I really want to see him."

She thought she saw Annabeth jump a bit at the name of "Percy". Rachel blinked for a moment but was the first to recover.

"He's at the beach of Long Island Sound with his dad," replied Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

"Um, thanks a lot, Rachel."

Just as Luna went out of the arena, she thought she heard her mentor complain, "And I thought prophecies were hard to solve."

* * *

><p>Luna ran through the rest of camp to reach the beach. On the way, she saw Neville firing at targets in the archery range with Amanda at his side. Luna caught Amanda's eye and winked at her. Luna stayed long enough to watch Neville fire three arrows at three different targets with ease before running off again.<p>

She stopped again in front of the cabins area where she saw some campers, along with some naiads who were holding some buckets of water, burn several of the new cabins that crowded the cabin area. Luna watched some of them cheer as the Nyx cabin burned down.

"Great job you guys!" Luna shouted to them.

Several of the campers turned to her and gave her a strange look before waving back at her with unsure air. Luna looked away, blushing a bit, and wondered if the campers were still suspicious of her because of her Sueness.

"Well, I'll worry about that later," she thought to herself as ran for the beach.

Luna found herself running towards a gold land, filled with vibrant color by the burning gas ball in the sky that allowed the human eye to see. The beach was so beautiful that Luna could feel the author dumping a lot of purple prose on the beach's description. Anyhow, the waters were so blue that-

"I think we get the picture here, narrator." she said out loud to no one in particular.

Luna continued to run towards the beach without anymore annoying details about the background or something. But she was about to see stars that sparkled and confused the brain.

"Please stop describing things with exaggerated prose-" she started once more.

_Bam!_

Luna fell backwards on her bottom and began to see stars that sparkled and confused the brain. As she rubbed her now pained head, she could see that she had bumped into the Sue Hunter whom she had hardly any interaction with, Jean.

"Can you please watch where you're going?" whined Luna.

"Oh sorry, Luna Shining Diamond," said Jean robustly, who was helped up by some burly campers that were with her, "I'm just getting some of these Ares campers to the arena. You see, they want to be trained to fight the Mary Sues in case they come back here."

"Luna Shining Diamond," pronounced one of the Ares kids slowly, "Isn't she a Sue, Miss Jean? Should we attack her?"

"Sherman, you idiot," growled a female Ares camper, "That Sue is the girl who took down Selene. It's obvious that we shouldn't attack her."

"Whatever Clarisse."

"Um, follow me Cabin Five," said Jean who then walked past the still-sitting Luna, "We're going to the arena to learn some Sue-slaying tactics."

Luna watched them walk to the arena for a while before getting up and running to the beach. As she got closer, she could see six figures on the beach. When she got _even _closer, she saw that the six figures were the Big Three gods and their children.

She managed to run past Zeus, Thalia, Nico, and Hades without getting them to notice her but she couldn't help hearing parts of their conversation.

"Do not go near that Hades spawn, Thalia. For Rhea's sake, you're still a maiden bound by Artemis' oath."

"I've already told you that I didn't like him. Stop bringing up these embarrassing moments I still have in my brain."

"Nico, do not go near that child of Zeus unless you want me to disown you."

"Yes father."

Meanwhile, Percy and Poseidon were standing in the water. As Luna walked closer to them, she began to hear snatches of conversation from both of them.

"What do you mean I will have a choice right now, father?"

"You'll see," said Percy's dad as he turned his head and saw Luna standing behind the two of them.

Luna thought he might be mad at her for eavesdropping on his private conversation with his son, but instead Poseidon gave her a gentle smile. Like Athena, Poseidon had graying hair and more wrinkles although he still had that handsomeness of a fit grandpa.

"Oh hello there, Luna." he greeted her.

Luna sensed the two demigods and gods behind her stop their conversations and stare at her back. Although they might have looked weaker, Luna could still feel their power radiating from their bodies. She wasn't even sure if her new comedy powers could stop her from getting disintegrated into dust from looking at their true godly forms.

There was a very long silence. Only the ocean waves were heard.

"So this is the Sue that defeated Selene?" finally said Hades, "She doesn't look like much."

"Yes, but she is incredibly dangerous," growled Zeus, "I daresay she might even give that Fixer-Sue Serenity a run for her money."

"Hmph, she might have saved us all from the other Sues, but she isn't exactly an angel," said Thalia.

"Um, hehe," laughed Luna nervously as she turned to face Thalia, "Sorry about that Thalia. I was a real bitch before, wasn't I. I apologize for that."

"Well, I guess you have your negative qualities," replied Thalia, shrugging, "But I guess I can accept your apology for now at least."

"Um, okay."

Luna then turned her head back to Zeus and said, "So are you going to kill me?"

"Not today, Mary Sue," growled Zeus, "You have done a great deed by defeating Selene and freeing the god's canon children from the other Sues. However if you ever waver in your loyalties..."

He let that threat hang by disappearing immediately in a lightning bolt, causing thunder to rumble around the beach.

"Show-off," muttered Hades.

"Well, he _was _the youngest," remarked Poseidon, "I've always joked that he should have been the god of theater."

"Well, I have a lot of duties to take care off, brother." said Hades, ignoring his younger brother's joke, "Ever since those Sues killed Thanatos I have had to take care of his job too."

"I'll help, father." piped up Nico for the first time.

Hades rolled his eyes but he gripped Nico's hand. Both of them then disappeared into shadow as Luna, Percy, Poseidon, and Thalia watched.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," said Thalia.

As the daughter of Zeus walked away, Poseidon quickly said, "Well son, I'll leave you with Luna if you don't mind. I'll tell Tyson you said hello, alright?"

Poseidon's body then disappeared, leaving a quite pleasant salty ocean smell.

Luna's heart began to beat fast. As she stared at Percy's sea-green eyes, she could feel the wind blowing her silver hair all over her face, surely attracting Percy.

"It's been a long time, Percy."

"Um, hi...what's your name again?"

"Luna Shining Diamond."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Did you remember us dating twenty years ago?"

"I dated a lot of people ever since the Sues took over this camp. I probably dated you though but I'm not sure. Annabeth is the only person I remembered dating before the Sues came."

Luna saw the confusion and awkwardness in his face, and her feelings began to die down as disappointment settled into her heart. She had hoped that Percy's feelings of love were genuine and not from the OOC virus.

She asked one more question just to try another solution.

"Do you still have feelings for Annabeth?"

"I still do," he said a bit awkwardly, not meeting her eyes, "I hope she still does too for me."

"Oh, okay." she said in a dead sort of voice, "See you around, Percy."

As she walked away, she wanted to cry but for some reason, her body didn't let her. Maybe it had been her talk with her Selene that she realized this, but Luna had a feeling that she had expected cured Percy to turn her down for Annabeth. If her experiences with the Sue Hunters taught her anything, it was that nothing came easy and that you can't have everything you want.

Luna thought about Nicole who died trying to save her from a mind-controlled Nico di Angelo, Jonah who went down fighting, and Matt who cockily volunteered to take on a Mary Tzu. Her friends who unselfishly for the greater good. Maybe she should be glad she was still alive.

Luna smiled at that last thought.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She felt Percy's hand on her shoulder. Now that she thought of it, she felt a bit embarrassed for sulking earlier.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks though, Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

All the demigods at Camp Half-Blood, canon and original, were in the amphitheater that night. They weren't there for singing; rather, they were there for the funeral.

"Demigods!" said Jean on the stage, her voice magnified by the microphone, "There have been many slain by the Sues in this war. Tonight, we'll honor their deaths."

Luna sat in the front next to Neville and Amanda. She watched Percy walk past her to burn a funeral shroud with a well-drawn centaur on it.

"Chiron," she thought to herself.

As Percy sat back down, many other demigods began to stand up and walk to the front to burn shrouds of not their half-siblings but of their godly parents.

Aphrodite's, Ares', Dionysus', Apollo's, Hermes', Demeter's, and Hephaestus' shrouds were soon burned and at one point, Luna got up to burn Artemis' shroud as she was the only daughter of Artemis at camp. Thalia had to burn Hera's shroud although from Luna's perspective, Thalia didn't really seem that annoyed for doing the task although she didn't look too sad burning it either. Hestia's shroud was later burned by Leo.

The minor gods were a bit more of an issue since no one was even sure if the Sues bothered to fight them at all. However, there was a shroud for Hecate which was immediately burned by Lou Ellen of Cabin Twenty after Hestia's shroud was burned.

Then, the demigods' shrouds were burned although most of them consisted of Sue Hunters.

Rachel Dare burned the shrouds of the two male hunters who died on the hill. Rachel showed no emotion as she burned them but Luna was sure that her teacher was grieving on the inside.

Amanda burned Nicole's shroud which was engraved with a wheel of chance. At one point, Amanda choked out a sob but managed to set the torch on the empty shroud and Luna felt Amanda's pain as the shroud emitted grey smoke.

Jonah's shroud was burned by Neville who surprisingly looked calm and stoic for once. After burning the shroud, Neville stood still and gave a salute which would have been funny had the intention not have been so serious.

Matt's shroud was the last shroud of the MS Hunters to be burned. Luna remembered his cockiness as she burned the shroud herself and walked back to her seat to watch the orange smoke that was emitted by Matt's shroud.

A few other shrouds were burned but Luna didn't pay attention to them. She thought about her dead friends and wondered if they were enjoying their time in Elysium. It was really hard to believe that two of them died about twenty hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later...in front of the Big House<strong>

"You sure about this, Luna?"

"Perfectly sure, Jean."

"But you gave up some of your power to increase our physical abilities. Are you sure that you won't get killed with your decreased power level?"

"Don't worry," laughed Luna which made Jean pale, "I'm still a Level Three threat, Jean. No Sue but Serenity can beat me."

"But-"

"Honestly President Jean, you really need to laugh sometimes."

"Fine, but just warning you. Serenity hates your guts for killing Selene and freeing Camp Half-Blood from her gasp; you saw her message ten days ago."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just go now."

Jean closed her eyes and covered her ears as Luna flew away like Superman, five sonic booms following her. When Jean finally opened her eyes, she found Annabeth and Percy in front of her.

"You shouldn't worry about her too much, President Jean." said Percy as he held Annabeth's hand.

"What makes you sure of that, President Jackson?"

"She's a Mary Sue, the perfect Mary Sue killer."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sequel? Maybe, but for now I'm going to take a break from Luna Shining Diamond, the super Sue.**

**Luna: Hey! **

**Author: Damn. Forgot about your fourth-wall breaking powers.**


End file.
